Blood Thicker Then Water
by JadeRose1
Summary: Sequel to Family ties starts about 4 years after Jade Lindsay finds out she is really a McMahon, but life did not turn out quite as she hoped. Rated M for cursing, violence, & rape.
1. Chapter 1

_Blood Thicker Then Water?_

December 31, 2007

Jade sat in her apartment in Stamford. She just sighed looking up at the ceiling. She tried to fight the loneliness she felt at times. It was almost 4 years since she found out she was a member of one of the most influential families in the wrestling business. She tried to not let it change her except that finding it out may have saved her life just in time. Almost 4 years & 3 New years parties she never got to attend. She still remembered her last one when she was still dating Rob. Since then he had patched things with his now wife so she didn't feel right calling him. Every year she wished to attend but was always fed excused from 'her dad' as to why not. The first was the fact that she was still learning how to walk again. She couldn't even remember the last two, deep down she felt she knew why. She looked too much like her sister & by her guess about 80-90% of the company didn't even know she existed. Even when guys came to the offices & saw her she would be greeted at Steph.

She didn't even know why she stayed working for them even moving into an apartment near by, but then she would remember she felt an odd sense of obligation to Vince. She wasn't giving too much responsibility in the company sometimes she wondered if Vince only gave her a job out of his own odd feeling of family duty. Well at least it gave her time to focus on her business which was at this point not as profitable as it once was. More people were turning from handcrafted for cheaper mass produced. She kept with it though every time she even thought of shutting down the site she would remind herself of all the artisans she would be letting down with no outlet for their work. Her small place had art work from quite a few of them. Only getting herself more depressed she pushed herself off the sofa & moving to get changed before driving to the gym.

Swiping her access key she entered the main building before taking the elevator down to the training room. As she guessed the room was empty as most staff was gone & there shouldn't be any visiting wresters as they would be in New York. She pulled her now long chestnut hair back in a pony tail before taping her hands up. She went over to the weighted bag spilling all her frustration into it. She just let her forget about herself, the time or anything else as she just wailed on it not even feeling the tears wetting her cheeks.

Punk sat in his hotel room figuring he would fly in a few days before his meeting with Vince he wasn't one for stuffed shirts & dressy parties. He tried seeing online if anything caught his eyes then again Stamford didn't seem to be knows for his type of scene. Grabbing his coat making sure his company card was in it he went to his car figuring he would go train some before it got too late.  
>Reaching the gym stopped surprised to see someone in there. He was even more surprised at who it was. He figured she would be ringing in the new year with her family. He watched her a few minutes watching as the bag shook the chain with every hit. He had been there over a year but Steph was always one he had a hard time aproching he didn't know if it was her character or if she was really that much of a uptight bitch. She finally stopped hunching forward her hands on her legs to get her breath. He finally moved over to one of the machines to begin to works out. The clang of the weights is what broke her from her daze. She turned her head still not standing up to see the source. She sighed standing up. She made her way over grabbing the towel she had near by. She then looked debating about leaving.<p>

"Hey you don't need to go on my account." He commented setting the weight back in position.  
>"I know…just thought." She sighed looking down. He raised a brow knowing the voiced isn't how he remembered hearing her during promos.<br>"What is it Stephanie?" Jade closed her eyes turning from him towards the door. "Pardon my forwardness but thought you would either be home with Trips or you guys in New York." She gave a sigh of frustration yet another star mistakes her for her god damned sister. He walked over towards her, he didn't know why she just had a more approachable vibe to her. He placed a hand on her shoulder to almost feel it drop.  
>"You wouldn't understand." He moved to look at her that is when he gave a pause. He had a feeling the wetness on her face was not from sweat.<br>"Troubles at home?"  
>"Do you really think that is any of your concern?" She tried to almost throw on the bitchy air her sister got to herself since he thought she was her anyways. Punk threw his hands back in defense.<br>"Sorry...just looked like you could use an ear." She just shook her head walking past him. He knew he would sound crazy but followed after her seeing her waiting for the elevator. "Who are you?" Her head slowly raised still watching the doors.

"What do you mean…how could you not know me when you al…."  
>"I know what &amp; who I said, but I have a feeling now I was wrong." He walked closer a look of determination. The door opened &amp; she stepped on he stepped on after her.<br>"You not going to let this go are you?"  
>"Not till you answer me…you are NOT Stephanie are you?"<br>"Please just let it & me go?"He moved to let the doors close but he did not leave himself. "Just answer me…" his voice a hint of concern. He may of have a rough exterior but he hated to see a woman in pain. The doors opened & she stepped off at the lobby.  
>"Just call me McMahon's lil secret." He stood there as the doors closed between them. She then headed for the executive elevators heading for her office to get changed realizing her coat was still in the gym. Punk got back to the basement &amp; headed back in to work out more. It was odd except a slightly more full face she was almost a mirror of Stephanie &amp; he never really considered her overly attractive, there was something about this 'secret' though was it how she wore her emotions even when trying to hide them? Part way through his work out he spotted the coat &amp; clothing in the corner. He shook his head so wrapped in everything she left without her stuff. He grabbed them heading back up to the lobby. Finding the night guard he asked if he knew where the woman that was checked in before he might be found.<p>

"Ms. Lindsay is up in her office I believe Mr. Brooks. The last elevator on the right side top floor. I'll access it for you."  
>"Thanks." He headed down a moment later he heard it open &amp; stepping on hitting the button. On the long ride up he felt a fool almost chasing this girl. He at least now had a last name. What did she mean by the McMahon's secret though?" Reaching the top floor her stepped off looking he knew where Vince's &amp; even Linda's offices were, but where was hers? He stopped seeing a light from one of the rooms. Reaching it he saw the name plate Ms. J. Lindsay, but oddly no title. He reached a hand knocking.<br>"Yes?" Came a strained voice on the other side.  
>He thought a moment pretending to be a guard but brushed it aside.<br>"Miss? You left your gear in t he gym…I…I was just returning them to you."  
>"Fine…it's open." He reached down opening the door. Unlike Vince's that had an outer office &amp; inner one, it was just one room. He looked at her standing by the window looking over the skyline. Her hair wet &amp; in a short ponytail &amp; dressed in a suit. "You can just leave them on the chair thank you?" Her voice sounded empty but pained at the same time.<p>

He shut the door behind him. "OK So I now have a last name…can I get the first?"  
>"Jade…Anything else Mr. Brooks?"<br>"Yes…" he walked closer the desk still between them. "Why are you not at the party?"  
>"As I said….their secret."<br>"They don't want anyone to know of you?"  
>"Too many questions…most who see me….just like you did at first think I am Steph…so we leave it that way."<br>He shook his head hearing this. "Well Ms. Lindsay the night is still semi young would you care to be my escort this evening?" She turned her head looking at him a questioning look on her face. "Well that is if you don't mind loud music & sometimes louder people."  
>"I don't mind either I guess…Though I don't think I am dressed for either."<p>

"Your normal street outfit looked ok from what I saw of it…"  
>"OK one moment." she walked past him grabbing the clothing from the chair before changing back to her street clothing. She left with him locking her door. He admitted he was glad she didn't leave in her work gear when he noticed she left her coat.<br>They agreed to take his car. He hoped she didn't mind stopping at his hotel room first so he could quickly change. He came out in jeans & a t-shirt. "Just so you know the place I have in mind is like a hour away."  
>"so it will be about 11 before we get there?"<br>"You ok with that?"  
>"Sure not like I had other plans."<br>"Ok." he ran comb threw his hair. "Shall we then?" He opened the door for her & they headed out. Once at the club Punk pulled a few strings to get them through the line & inside. It was an eclectic mix of people as was the music almost a battle of bands type contest was going on. So there was a mix of punk, rock, metal, retro. They worked they way to one of the few open spots in the place. They were leaning against a ledge listen to music when he leaned over asking if she wanted a drink.  
>"Just water with a lime twist." He gave a faint smile nodding before he walked off. Getting the two drink he wondered if she did that because she knew him. But he didn't know her." he handed her the glass taking a few sips. Between groups the MC would announce the time. About 4 minutes before the last group started to play 1999. He tried not to chuckle as it seemed no matter the city he would be in that year that song would always come near the end. The song ended &amp; a count down started at about 30. Everyone got wrapped up into it even them. At the strike of midnight she looked at different couples that may not of seen like them exchanged New Years kisses. She smiled briefly before looking down some. Next she felt was a kiss on her cheek she turned looking in Punks direction.<br>"Happy New Years Jade." He then leaned forward kissing her lips, a few blinks shocked at the gesture but didn't pull back till he did. She blushed as the music was already starting again. They stayed till about 1 & they headed back for his car.

They were maybe 10 minutes into the ride when she finally spoke.  
>"Why you kiss me?"<br>"Just seemed right."  
>"You know the say the New Years kiss is suppose to be for who you want in your life through the next?"<br>"Well who said I would not like to get to know you better over the next. May I ask a question?"  
>"Even if I say no I have a feeling you would anyways."<br>He laughed. "You may be right…but your drink choices…do you not drink?"  
>"Exactly…I didn't do it to 'show off' for you Mr. Strait Edge."<br>"Very cool…I have some girls who tried to be different around me…I don't force my style on others. If they choose to drink & stuff I just pray they do so responsibly. Partly why I wanted to leave when we did…before the idiots come out." She sighed looking out the window."  
>"Did I say something wrong?"<br>"No…not you…I…I just knew one of the ones you would call in idiot."  
>"Oh…"<br>She could tell he wanted to ask, but to preserve her feelings he didn't. "He killed himself in a car wreck…" she closed her eyes a moment a silent sigh. "I was almost in the car with him…but luckily I knew better…and we also fought right before it."  
>"I'm sorry…glad you weren't though…or I would never met you." At a red light he could faintly make her reflection in the window. There was the faintest of smiles. I really mean that Jade."<br>"I know…you tend to speak your mind."  
>"So back to the offices?"<br>"Yes please." They continued back talking about music & the business. Once at the office he told her good night & have her drive safe before he took off back for his hotel.

(Of course I welcome all reviews it lets me know people are reading & encourages me to keep writing)


	2. Chapter 2

(Thank you to everyone reading this please feel free to leave little feedback/comments)

She was working in her office when there was a knock on the door.  
>"It's open." Her eyes still focused on the screen when she heard the door open.<br>"You free for lunch?" She raised her head seeing Punk.  
>"Hey you…let me check." She picked up the phone dialing. "Ello Linda, It's Jade am I needed for anything right now?…just wanted to step away from the desk a couple hours…yes I'll have it on me…thank you Linda." She hung up the phone &amp; shut the screen before standing up straitening her suit. Grabbing her purse she made sure her phone was there before walking over. "OK all set."<br>"Good." he smiled at her before opening her door for her. They headed downstairs & out for the lot just chatting over little things not taking note of Paul & Shane walking past them. Paul had an unsure look on his face seeing the two of them.

She was actually able to give directions to a small out of the way diner in one of the not to high end areas of town.  
>"So I guess I should of asked sooner…but how do you like being addressed?" She asked him before sipping her milkshake.<br>"Punk or Phil works. Most use Punk though."  
>"I can still use Punk most of the time."<br>"Keyfab right…"  
>"Yeah I guess. Although I must say so far your name does not suit you…you may look like one, but you don't act it."<br>"And how exactly do I act?"  
>"A gentleman."Punk jokingly put his hand to his heart as if faking a heart attack. Then laughed. "Don't you dare tell anyone though."<br>She smiled with a faint laugh. She then looked down her voice soft. "I don't remember before last time I had a good laugh…well except when my brother in law & Michaels are being complete clowns in the office."

"Whoa…" he cocked his head faintly looking. "Your Brother in law…" She got a faint scowl look on her face looking down. He lowered his voice "There is more then just a resemblance between you & Stephanie isn't there." She just nodded downing more of the shake closing her eyes. Damn he hated going from her laughing to the same pained look he saw a few nights ago. He reached over touching her hand causing her to look back up. "Don't let it bother you. Please." She nodded as the food arrived & they both began to eat. After the lunch she looked at the time & called to check in. She wasn't really expecting anything but figured best to play it safe. "Do you need to go back?"  
>"Nope…not unless one of them calls…" she gave a faint exasperated sigh. "I can't believe I am doing this but." She reaches over punching something into the dashboard GPS that was in his rental before hitting the navigate button. He was unsure what was up, but just started to drive following the directions. Pulling into the lot of an apartment building he drove over to the walk way.<br>"You can park…if you like." She looked down unsure why she was even hinting.  
>"OK." he smiled before pulling around &amp; into an empty spot. She got out of the car waiting for him. They then walked towards the door were she quickly punched an access code before opening the door. She made sure the front door latched before heading through the lobby &amp; the elevators. He could see she was nervous for some reason. "Hey relax…I can leave if you wish."<br>"It's not that." Stepping off at her floor he followed her down the hall where she unlocked the door letting him enter. He stood in the living room looking around.

"Wide mix of tastes, nice."  
>"Thanks sort of a passion of mine."<br>"Like wrestling?"  
>She gave a sigh. "I think being cooped up in an office almost all the time is slowly killing my passion for that."<br>"But you had it at one time?"  
>"Yeah…since high school till about four years ago."<br>"What happened four years ago?"  
>"Found out I was a McMahon." She turned moving to her front window drawing back the drapes. "Ever since I found out as did they…I…I don't know…if I am lucky I get backstage as the pay per view…" she sighs. "But only when Steph won't be there."<br>"Wait a moment…Vince doesn't want you two seen together?"  
>"Nope…too many questions. Who knows how he would react if he even knew I was telling you or anyone else about this."<br>"Who knows?"  
>"Well the officers, Paul, Shawn, Taker…If he was still around RVD…" Her eyes closed for a moment she jumped feeling his hands on her shoulders.<p>

He slowly turned her around in his grasp looking at her. "Why do you let them do it?"  
>"I don't know…well I take it back I do know…but I don't know if I could get you to understand it."<br>"Try me…" he carefully looked in her eyes seeing the turmoil in them. "You want to let me in…then let me in."  
>"I owe Vince my life…" She said it cold almost matter of fact like.<br>"You life?"  
>"Yes…" She closed her eyes again her shoulder slumping slightly. "I told you I don't know how to make you understand."<br>"Well start by trying to explain how he exactly did that."  
>"I was hiding being sick….The cure was…not even cure…but halted the progression…I needed to find my biological father. I almost got killed before we found out it was Vince…Once we did he helped me without thinking twice."<br>"And because of that you feel you owe him?" Her eyes still closed she lightly nodded. "Just because he saved your life doesn't mean he now owns it. If he hadn't saved you he would have been the heartless bastard he shows himself as on TV."

"I know…and I know if I really wanted to I could leave, but there is only one other main place to go…and that would be the biggest slap to the McMahon's face if I did."  
>"What do you hope to gain by staying?"<br>"Maybe Vince finally relenting & letting me wrestle again."  
>"Again?"<br>"Forget it."  
>"When did you wrestle?"<br>"Last time in front of a crowd? January 2, 2004."  
>"Stephanie wasn't in any lines then was she?"<br>"No, it was before they knew who I was."  
>"OK…then how?"<br>"Just another secret." She turned from his hold walking away. "I don't know why I am even telling you all this."  
>"Because you need someone you can trust….and come on who can't trust this face?" She turned her head looking at him as he placed both hands under his jaw tilting his head ever so slightly trying to give an angelic smile as he batted his eyes which only caused her to laugh.<p>

"OK OK Fine…but you breath a word…" he put two fingers up on his left hand & crossed his heart. "The cruiserweight champion the end of 2003 was really a female."  
>"No way…."<br>"Yep…and me…The last match I had was against Mysterio."  
>"He's a pretty strait shooter."<br>"He can be a trip him & Chavo when you get the two of them together almost never stop talking." She gave a faint smiling thinking of them. "I actually miss the travels of the road."  
>"Wait so you were the cruiser champ…and almost no one knew?"<br>"I was a masked wrestler & lived the old ways of never removing the mask in public. When I came to WWE only RVD knew, partly because he & Sabu helped me develop the persona in ECW."  
>"Wow."<br>"Yeah…it only started to fall apart slightly when I was pissed off one day & went to the gym to work out. I went down like me & not my persona well Paul & Shawn saw me. They started asking Rob some questions. For a while I passed it off that I was my persona's sister visiting him on the road. Questions started to rise up & when they found out Shane help defend me because I was a good wrestler no matter what sex I was. Vince had no ground to cancel my contract without a lawsuit so the charade continued until I got hurt. The thing is even after I was well enough to wrestle again…I couldn't convince Vince or Linda to give me a new contract. Since they now knew the secret they couldn't bring themselves to give me one, & they sure couldn't place me in the Diva's division for 2 reasons…the obvious one is the fact that I look like Steph too much & two because I was used to wrestling guys & don't fully know how to act around the girls. I keep asking but I don't think he will ever break. Just like Steph hardly gets into confrontations. Even though I was not raised by them…I don't think Vince wants to see either of his….'girls' in harms way. Added the fact of what happened to me I am sure only confirms his feeling on the subject."

"What happened?"  
>"The illness I spoke of…caused a weakness in my bones as well as dizzy spells &amp; fatigue. Well I suffered a dizzy spell while trying to execute a high risk move causing me to fall from the top turn buckle. I fractured both legs…and was in a coma for a few days."<br>"Just shows your stubbornness."  
>"You think I'm Stubborn?"<br>"I think it is endearing in some odd way. You keep at it in time you'll get your chance again."  
>"Yeah I hope so."<br>Punk walked back over towards her placing his hands back on her shoulders. "And I know so. Hey if they thought you were good enough once to place a strap on you."  
>"I guess."<br>"and I know." he leaned forwards kissing her again. It was very brief before he pulled away taking a step back. "I am so sorry Jade." he watched as she blushed.  
>"OK you can't blame that on some tradition…"<br>"No…I can't." He lifted his head looking right at her a sense of conviction. "That one was because I like you. I am normally not so forward with ladies, I don't know why I decided to be so with you."  
>"Then don't be sorry about it." She walked over towards him her arms wrapping around his waist. She looked up towards him as he looked down being so close. With her heels on she wasn't that much shorter then him.<br>She smiled but tried not to blush. "One last secret for now…" her voice soft. "It has been some time since I let anyone get close to me."  
>"Then thank you for letting it be me." He leaned down kissing her again his arm moving around her holding her head as the kiss just lingered. It was not anything hot &amp; heavy, just a long soft kiss.<p>

The moment broken by her phone ringing. "Damn." she slowly moved from his hold searching for her bag answering her phone. "Ello….yes…well home…Linda told me I could as long as I was available…OK OK I'm coming back in….be there in 30." Punk heard a few curses under her breath tossing her phone in her bag she then rushed to the bedroom checking over her outfit before coming back to the living room. She gave a sigh. "Mind driving me back?"  
>"No problem."<br>"Thanks."  
>They were already driving when he asked. "Vince?"<br>"No Steph….I wish I knew her problem."  
>"No sisterly love?"<br>"Not at all…I don't know if it is because with me she thinks she is no longer her dad's baby girl. Yeah right."  
>"Do you get along with any of them?"<br>"The most is Shane. Linda & Vince are ok I guess…not family like…just OK. Stephanie is the worse though…make me feel like Cinderella & she is one of the wicked sisters. I swear I can almost hear her growl if Shane even dares refer to me as a sister in front of her." They pulled into the lot & she thanked him for the ride before stepping out. He watched her walk inside sure it wouldn't be their last encounter.


	3. Chapter 3

She went directly to Stephanie's office & knocked her secretary opened the door letting her inside before opening the inner door. She smiled waving seeing Paul there then tried to greet Steph who gave her the normal cold reception.  
>"OK so what was so urgent that I was called back?"<br>"I need you to fly out to Kansas City to present a check for some sort of program we were supporting."  
>"What is it conflicting with your hair appointment or something." Jade shot back at her.<br>"WHY YOU LITTLE…" She started to raise from her desk.  
>"Go ahead Princess would like to see you try it."<br>"Enough." snapped almost bellowed Paul. Jade turned her eyes towards him.  
>"Sorry Trips…I just don't get it…"<br>"Well it is one of the few things you are good at." Steph almost laughed "Of course you'll never be better then the Original."  
>"Trust me what you're good at I wouldn't want to be."<br>"Jade enough please." She looked towards Paul again. "We haven't confirmed it, but she may be pregnant & with issues before I would feel better if she didn't do any unneeded flying. Do it as a favor to me. Just go present the check, shake a few hands maybe snap a photo for the papers."

"Fine…" she sighed "Which stars will be there?"  
>"Cena &amp; Punk. Cena is just getting off injury so we want to place him in the fan's line of sight again. We know Punk is just past rookie status but oddly people like him."<br>"No offence Paul granted it may have been on ECW, but Punk was still a champ, that sort of removes the whole rookie status thing."  
>"Yeah I guess so…I know you hold a soft spot for that rag tag misfit brand."<br>"After how Vince butchered it…not like I used to. OK next question being on a plane with Cena & Punk don't you think either might start having questions about me?"  
>"Then you're not as good an actress as dad though." Quipped Stephanie almost glaring at Jade.<br>"No it's called the stars are not just a bunch of dumb meat heads & can actually think. Yes I can easily fool the public for a few photo opts & maybe if given the chance on camera."  
>"Jade you know Vince's ruling on this matter…" Commented Paul<br>"Yes…I just don't like lying to the guys. What time you need me at the port?"  
>"Eight, Punks in town &amp; will meet you there, John will meet up with you two in Kansas."<br>"OK If that all?"  
>"Yeah."She stood up walking out heading down the halls to her own office walking inside taking a seat. She closed her eye relaxing.<p>

About an hour later she heard the door open & sighed opening her eyes. She looked seeing Paul enter.  
>"Ever hear of knocking?" She got up looking at him.<br>"Sorry I wanted to talk to you in private."  
>"Still could of knocked…it's called courtesy."<br>"I'll try to remember that…"  
>"Fine take a seat, what couldn't you say in front of your dear Stephie?" She took a seat again behind her desk.<br>"More like what I don't think YOU want me to say in front of her." He walked over sitting. "What's up with you & Brooks?"  
>"Nothing." Her face stern "Yeah right…try saying that to a blind man."<br>"What you think is up?"  
>"Shane &amp; I Both saw you two leaving earlier…like over three hours ago…then Steph had to call you back in?"<p>

"SO WHAT, I had permission from Linda to take an extended leave from the office as long as long as I could be reached…which I was. If you want to check I do quite a bit of work from my apartment. Who is to even say I was with him the whole time?"  
>"I am almost willing to bet on it that if I asked security to check the parking tapes it was not your car nor a company car that brought you back in here." Paul watched as Jade's eye narrow slightly. "Hey just be careful is all I say."<br>"Right…at least from what I see Punk is a nice guy even if misunderstood."  
>"What ever Jade I don't like the guy."<br>"Why not…because he walks to his own beat? Because he wishes not to fit into everyone's idea box? Remember one time I could have been seen the same way Paul…until I got stuffed into it."  
>"You know what happened with that."<br>"Yes I was sick…but that was over four years ago….I have not had the pleasure of the crowds roar for four years…and before you even mention back stage or the bullshit PR stuff I do…it is not the same…backstage I am just another fan…the PR events the applause I get is not for me…it is for her & the company." She took a deep breath trying to recompose herself. "Paul you had been on the shelf before because of injury…what at least 2 times you had to loose over six months of that feeling…You can't tell me it wasn't torture missing the roar of the crowd." She stood up moving to look out her window. "I know the moment you could start rehabbing your legs you did. I can almost bet that each day in the gym you pushed to get stronger even if not real those roars played in your head pushing you just a little farther each time. Remember them telling you the last time would be it for you…but you didn't care…you insisted on proving everyone wrong. Well I was never given that chance…Shadow was never given that chance…he just faded away." She tried to slowly raise a hand to wipe a tear threatening to sneak out hoping he wouldn't see it. She didn't want Paul to see this 'weakness'. "Go ahead try to tell me that you didn't miss or almost go nuts not feeling the roar of the crowd for those months out…ok I'll give you what…about seven months each time. Now try to make it four years…Four years of having the passion slowly sucked from you…imagine knowing your body could do it but being forced to look in from the outside."

Paul watched & listened to her. He couldn't tell if her tirade was fueled by sadness or rage, or maybe both. "Your right." He said it low partly in thought, but loud enough she heard him. She slowly turned her head partly worried he would read her wet eyes, a questioning look to them. "I said you're right ok?" He stood up looking at her a faint flair to his nostrils. "After the first month I was going nuts. I couldn't wait till I was cleared to travel the road, but yes even then it is not the same when they can't cheer or boo you." She then turned back towards the window.  
>"You know what upset me more…Vince had the perfect opening to actually acknowledge me…that dumb 'Illegitimate child' story line. How hard would it of been to finally let Shadow come back…but instead they bring in a midget…little person or what ever term you want to use? It's not like there is a division for him…it will just be a continuing JOKE! I take that back it already is just a big joke." She gave a faint sniffle wiping her eye again. "Hornswoggle may be a joke in the ring…but I feel like a big fat one outside of it."<br>"Your not a joke Jade."  
>"AREN'T I? I am held in the office or my apartment working…I'm just a good body double for you darling wife, an errand girl when she can't or don't feel up to it. The only one…MAYBE two people that will recognize me for who I am is Shane &amp; maybe you."<br>"You ever think it maybe partly because you won't let them." She turned to look at him. "Have you even tried to ask or wish Vince & Linda to recognize you as their daughter?"

"Legally it would be too complex. I am already an adult. But just a shred of acknowledgment…past this office." She sighs closing her eyes. "Besides officers, quote family & what maybe four wrestlers everyone believes I am god damn Stephanie…and I dare not correct them." She turned back around again. "It is like I am fucking invisible!" Her hands tightened in frustration.  
>"Jade…" his voice was stuck in his throat unsure what to say to her. Just about everything she said she made a valid point.<br>"What ever it is Paul forget it…do me a favor & just go for now. Don't worry I will be at the port in time tomorrow."  
>"Yeah…yeah…" he turns moving to the door opening it looking back. A shake of his head before walking out. He was heading back to Stephanie's office just thinking in his head. A faint chuckle at the thought of if the sisters were switched. Stephanie didn't seem to hold even a quarter of the passion Jade did for the ring. Jade could speak &amp; relate to him on a level he doesn't think Steph could even begin.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

(OK I know not on the first post but you know the drill I own nothing besides Jade Lindsay please review Ect Ect. Incase you not sure Jade in this & Family ties is NOT the same Jade from the other stories.)

Jade reached the airport the next day in a company car & escorted with her suitcase to the terminal for private flights. She was told they will be allowing her to board in about 30 minutes so just relax.  
>"I would like to board now." She commented with the air to her she knew Stephanie tried to command so well.<br>"Well Ma'am the pilot is doing checks now. It will be at least an hour before take off."  
>"That's fine, my father's plane has more then enough room for me to relax."<br>"I'll see what I can do Ms. McMahon." She watched as he picked up a phone making a call a few words before he hung up. "Very well. This way please." He lead her to a door to the tarmac where the company jet was wit the steps already being lowered. Boarding with her back the Pilot looked back with a quick wave then back to work when she just offered a nod. She slipped off her jacket placing it in overhead before making her way to the lavatory. She checked over her whole outfit the best she could in the space given. The one part of her outfit the she worried most about was the added 'structure' she needed to mimic her sister doctor enhanced breast.

She returned to a seat grabbing a book & was beginning to read when she heard another set of feet on the steps. She just kept her nose down just shifting her eye upward ever so slightly seeing it was Punk. She partly wondered how long she could fool him for as he moved taking a seat across from her.  
>"Morning Stephanie."<br>"Morning Mr. Brooks." Her eyes then back in her book. Things remained quite till they were already in the air.  
>"Excuse me Stephanie?"<br>"Yes?" She faintly drew her attention to him.  
>"Why isn't Paul with you?"<br>"Business matters."  
>"I see, mind giving me some courtesy by lowering the book when being spoken to?" She gave an exasperated sigh before lowering it to her lap. A faint flip of her hair back giving him an annoyed look.<br>"Better?" She shot almost bitterly.  
>"Yes, but I don't think the sour lemon look fit you."<br>"Excuse me, Sour lemons."  
>Punk unfastened his seat belt so he could stand moving closer to her. "You forget I spent quite some time studying those features." He reached out touching her face which she turned away from it before shooting back with daggers in her eyes.<br>"HOW DARE YOU!"

Punk laughed as he took a step back. "You loose your temper like that you really loose her voice. Hers is more a screech" Jade sighed closing her eyes. "OK why the charade? I must admit the body is different & hope you weren't forced to do anything drastic."  
>She shook her head her voice more it's normal slightly deeper self. "No just padding &amp; lifts."<br>"Sort of the opposite of Shadow?"  
>"Guess you can say that." She lifted her eyes looking at him. "If I can't even fool you for an hour…Maybe I'm not as good."<br>"Nonsense." he moved back to his seat. "As I said I had quite some time to study you over the last week. The short answers will help with the voice issue, plus it wasn't that far off when you focused. Even the…well alterations fit from what I seen of her."  
>"OK so what tipped you off?"<br>"I don't know…just like the gym you just….how I say this…give off a vibe."  
>"Well I may need your help."<br>"With?"  
>"Cena is meeting up with us in Kansas City."<br>"Hold on you tell me he doesn't know!"  
>"Exactly, &amp; he has cut quite a few promos over the years with &amp; on Stephanie."<br>"How can I help?"  
>"Well one big one is remembering who I am suppose to be, figure maybe if you keep making slight references to her, it hopefully will help him continue to believe it."<br>"I'll try, what if he asked me something off to the side or something?"  
>"Well I hate for you to flat out lie to him…"<br>"But you have your orders."  
>"Yeah."<br>"OK I'll do what I can."

"Thanks Punk." She gave a light smile setting the book away. Standing up she moved over to where he was sitting placing her hands on the back of his seat looking down at him.  
>He gave a smirk looking up at her. "Watch it sweetie you may just poke an eye out."<br>"Oh shut up you." She leaned down capturing his lips with her own. She purred into his mouth as his hands moved around her gliding down her back & cupping her ass. She broke the kiss to whisper in his ear. "Getting a little gusty are we?"  
>"Well for now you can still be Jade…" He spoke a twinkle to his eyes &amp; smirk to his lips. Then the futures fell some. "But once we land you need to be Stephanie. So might as well get out of the way what we can't do once that happens." He took one hand from where he was still rubbing her ass &amp; placed it behind her hand guiding her for another kiss. She was almost taken off guard as she felt his tongue slid past his lips attempting to pass her own. A faint sigh maybe more of a gasp she felt her legs grow weak as he explored her mouth tiny shivers ran her body not just feeling his tongue but also the tiny ball of metal along the roof of her mouth. He finally stopped lightly pushing her away from him but trying to support her, he was trying to regain his own breath even though she don't even know if she did anything her mind in a fog. "Shame we need to keep you in proper appearances."<p>

"Damn you Punk." She made her way to the lavatory grabbing her purse as she passed her seat. Her skin was flushed She hated how close he got to her & so fast. She was fixing her make-up thinking of how she just wished to of been able to drag him to the sleep section of the jet & just have her way with him. She then shook her head. "Damn girl don't let him get under your skin. Why you letting him do this to you?" A voice strained in her head reminding her it had been over 2 years since she broke up with Rob. Of course any woman would be screaming on the inside at that point. She stood there her hands on the sink taking deep breaths the thought in her head she so wished to block. Finally she came back out taking her seat buckling up. She then smirked at Punk. "you may want to stop in the lavatory before the pilot says we are about to land."  
>"Why is that sweetheart?" he said almost mocking she hoped a joke.<br>"Because I guess my lipstick isn't smudge proof."  
>"What!" He jumped up moving past her. She couldn't help but chuckle to herself hearing the water &amp; then a few mumbled from him. He came back a minute latter flopping back into his chair buckling up. "Well I am sure that may of raised a few questions in Cena's mind if he had seen that."<br>"Yeah…either you messing with Trips wife….or you a cross dresser.""WHAT?" She started busting laughing. "I swear Jade…""That's a bad habit.""Oh enough…remember appearances.""Yeah yeah." She gave a sigh as the pilots announcement came over the speaker & she slowly regained Stephanie's faint soured scowl.


	5. Chapter 5

After the presentation Jade stood back while Punk & Cena interacted with the fan that were gathered. She played her part the best she knew the whole time. After they were done the three of them were driven to a nice lunch. She stayed quite most of the time the two guys talking until John addressed her.  
>"That went well don't you think?"<br>"What?…oh yes just fine." She gave a faint sneer looking back at her plate.  
>"What's got you Stephy?" She narrowed her eyes a faint flair to her nose looking at John. "Sorry Stephanie…Better?"<br>"Yes…much as for what is bothering me I could be using my time much better then presenting checks to every little group my father thinks we should."  
>"Well it is good for the companies image."<br>"That is what we have people like you for John. You're the face people wish. My time could be used for much better things."  
>"What like catering to your endearing husband?" Her eyes narrowed again. "Hey you want to snipe me…I can do it right back princess."<br>Punk then spoke up. "Stephanie, John that is not called for…come on really. You two talk about company image yet you two acting like this?"John sighed sitting back in his chair as did she.  
>John gave one last comment. "Just better watch it Princess before someone decides to tarnish your crown."<br>"and you best remember who pays your checks." With that she finished her meal in silence. The car dropped the guys at the airport with the bags since they were heading for the next venue & she was heading back to Stamford.

It was later that night in her apartment when her phone rang. Picking it up she didn't recognize the number & thought of not answering it. Her mind then searched realizing the area code matched the city where they guys would be. So she answered with a questioning tone."Ello?"  
>"Hey sweets."<br>"Hey Punk what's up?" Her tone relaxed laying back on the couch.  
>"Don't you think you played it a little thick?"<br>"Why do you?"  
>"Well maybe a little, poor John kept going on about Stephy being more of a bitch then normal…said it must have been 'that time'." He heard Jade laugh. "So what you doing?"<br>"Just relaxing at home glad to be myself again."  
>"Aww so no more enhancements?"<br>"Nope just me in a sleep shirt kicking back on the couch."  
>"Anything else on with that shirt?"<br>"PUNK!"  
>"Hey can't blame a guy for asking can you?"<br>"Well I guess no….and no."  
>"Ooooo, one of these day Jade…One of these days."<br>"Don't you think you trying to move a little fast?"  
>"Well the way you came on o me on the plane…"<br>"A way that was inappropriate of me."  
>"Hey I didn't mind."<br>"We hardly know each other what…a week?"  
>"More like four days but who is counting."<br>"All that much more reason to slow down."  
>"Fine fine…but I won't promise to keep my hand or lips to myself when I get you alone…just other things." He couldn't help just smile to himself hearing a faint gasp from her on the phone. "Interesting thought hmm sweetie?"<br>"Da…damn you Punk."  
>"I swear that is your favorite line."<br>"Well if you keep teasing me."  
>"Hey I'm not doing anything except being honest with you. Guess I will let you go before I…tease you more."<br>"Right…night Punk."  
>"Night Jade."She hung up the phone her head falling back again why was someone she hardly knew able to get under her skin. He didn't say much but what he did stirred imaged she knew she should not have about a practical stranger.<p>

The next few weeks were quite besides the few phone calls from Punk it was not an every night think just a few days in the week when he wasn't tied with shows or the other guys. She came into the office & after she swiped her badge the guard informed her to report directly to Vince's office. Once up there she knocked before his secretary opened the door letting her know they were expecting her. She wondered who 'they' were exactly, but got her answer when the door opened. They were Vince, Paul & Jim Ross She watched as they stood when she entered.  
>"I was told to report Vince?"<br>"Yes please take a seat." She moved to one of the chairs in front of his desk.  
>"After A LOT of consideration I have decided about moving you to on the road."<br>"Really?" She tried to hid her excitement wondering the catch. "As what? Booking team or something?"  
>"No…I want family more in the eye…but Stephanie doesn't hold the spark for it…" She gave a sigh closing her eyes."So I finally get out of this office…but only to play her?"<br>"Yes & no. It is a line we want to work on. I realized I squandered an opportunity with you. You will be pretending to be you sister, but not exactly." Her eyes opened looking at him…was he actually acknowledging her? "At least to start it will look like someone tried to kidnap Stephanie, but it was stopped before they got away."  
>"Let me guess…I'm the kidnapper?"<br>"Well one of them. We will find a few…'goons' that do the dirty work for you."  
>"Depending on how soon…Punk, Orton, Snitsky…maybe Edge."<br>"OK Why those?"  
>"Well if you were not already informed…Punk already knows about me, Orton &amp; Edge always make good thorns in Trips side &amp; Snitsky is just a loose cannon anyways."<br>"True, very clever. Well before we decide the date we need to get you into a ring with one of our new divas. Once you take over Stephanie's place we will get you more active in a ring, but since you are not used to how the girls work I want to see how you do."

"When is this test?"  
>"She she be here in a couple hours."<br>"Good I have some gear in my office may I go warm up?"  
>"Yes, go…"<br>"Thanks Vince." She turned walking out of Vince's office an almost bounce in her step.  
>Vince dismissed JR Then focused on Paul.<br>"I better not regret this."  
>"You won't Vince…remember how good Shadow was…she kept herself up even if you would let her compete. Come on you saw how happy she was that you are even giving her the chance to compete again."<br>"And how long is she suppose to have her sister prisoner for before you or someone else realizes something is up?"  
>"Details details Vince relax, lets see how well she really does. If she really good we keep it for a while &amp; have the semi-truth come out that there is another McMahon…if she tanks just have it drop &amp; send her back here."<br>"You really think she will be able to fool the roster?"  
>"Hey if I play her off as Steph who would dare call me a liar or fool?" Paul just gave a reassuring smile to Vince before walking out &amp; down to Jade's office.<p>

He knocked on her door this time & it was a few moments before she told him to answer. She was pulling her long hair into a ponytail. He just watched a moment watching as her muscles moved across her shoulder & back till they vanished under the crop top/sport bra she was in.  
>"So you keep gear in your office?"<br>"Yep, never know when one will need to work out some frustrations. Let me guess I have you to thank for planting this idea in Vince's head."  
>"Well it gets you on camera &amp; out of here doesn't it?"<br>"Yes…" she gave a sigh her voice low. "Thank you…" her voice back to normal. "Even if it means I must pretend to be her."  
>"She is not that bad."<br>"Yeah…so how come I played the bitchy attitude & Cena bought it hook, line & sinker." She turned to face him. She tried to ignore the fact it felt he was staring. "So this means the roster will know about me finally."  
>"Not at first." She tried not to look down with a sigh. "Relax…in time. It is just we don't want any chance of the real story coming out early." He walked closer to her looking down at her. "So yes to start you will need to play Stephanie 247." He hooked a finger under her jaw forcing her to look up at him. "I have faith you can do it…remember I will be there every step to help keep the appearance up."  
>"Thanks Paul…" She took a step back when it seemed he was studying her too closely. "I think I need to go warm up before my sparing partner shows up." She rushed from the office &amp; for the elevators. Paul cursed to himself after she left, he didn't know why he felt as he did…They looked so much alike, but that is where it ended. Something in him liked this soft yet stronger personality of Jade instead of the shrewdness that Steph seemed to have. Steph was very much business &amp; controlling when it came to her dad's money. Jade had the passion of the ring as well as a strong business head, but never once did she ask for anything more then she felt she was entitled to. In some cases Paul personally felt Jade deserved better then she got, but she was content with it. Maybe in some ways he wished the storyline that was about to begin was real.<p>

He headed downstairs meeting Vince on the way there hearing the other woman had arrived. They meet with her outside the gym. Vince extended his hand to the blond woman that stood maybe an inch or two shorter then Jade, she was dressed in a familiar shade of pink with black accents. "Glad you could make it up here Natalie."  
>"A pleasure Mr. McMahon." She took his hand shaking it. " So you called me to give Stephanie a refresher correct?"<br>"Yes. Please don't go gentle on her, She wants to see if she has what it will take to hang with the Divas if the need arises."  
>"Of course sir." The three walked into the gym where Jade was already in the ring practicing her rolls. Nat just watched a moment her hand on her hips before she walked over with her bag changing into her boots.<br>"STEPH!" Called Vince & Jade fought not to clench her teeth quickly stopped having a feeling she was the one addressed. She then turned towards the voice.  
>"Yes Dad?" Calling him that almost made her feel ill.<br>"Come meet you spar partner." She rolled from the ring walking over. "Steph meet Natalie. Natalie my daughter Stephanie." Nat turned extending a hand which Jade stalled a moment before shaking it a faint scowl on her face. Nat tried to offer a smile.  
>"A Pleasure to meet another strong woman in this testosterone filled place.""Yeah." She turned moving back to the ring rolling back into it. Paul just faintly commented.<br>"Don't mind her too much…she didn't like us telling her she needed a refresher." Nat nodded heading for the ring.

"OK Want me to call?" Nat asked her  
>"Sure." The girls got into start position when Nat called the first string of moves. Jade ran threw them like nothing. They went about five minutes before Vince called to stop. He then motioned Nat over.<br>"Well?"  
>"If that is her with rust sir…I would hate to face her polished."<br>"So you see her as being able to hang with the Divas including the up & comers like you?"  
>"Sir If she continues like this I could see her even hanging with some of my cousins if you ever allowed that." She gave a faint laugh.<br>"OK Thank you Natalie. Since you already here feel free to enjoy the rest of our amenities." He then walked away calling Jade over. "OK 2 weeks we will work the angle. Think you up for what ever it may call for?"  
>"Of course Vince…"<br>"Well one will be like earlier..unless you are pissed at me…it is dad or father…got it."She tried not to grimace.  
>"Yes dad."<br>"Better." He turned walking out leaving her with Paul.  
>"Hey he just wants everything to go good…so he may be a little rough on you for a while."<br>"Nothing I can't handle right?"  
>"Right…now there is a few things we may need to work on." He smiled placing a hand on her shoulder which she tried not to jump at. She watched as he leaned closer whisper in her ear. "Like not jumping at the touch of 'your husband'. remember it is just for show…" He kissed her cheek before walking out of the gym. She turned her head watching him get on the elevator before heading out herself to go back to her office to get changed.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

February 18, 2008

Jade was sitting on the bus that Paul & Steph used when they could for travel. That was one thing she was not comfortable with needing to play Steph 24/7 when around preying eyes. OK maybe one of a few things. Paul's 'training' made her uncomfortable at times, but she had to remind herself that is was just to play a part, a roll, an act. He was doing it for show as much as she was. Some was as simple as how she should walk backstage looking at people or not, how she would come to the ring if she was accompanying him which was a great possibility. Some of the other training not as easy to pass off like any 'personal moments' the camera may be set to catch. Pats on the back, subtle leaning closer, portraying the right look at given moments, the hardest was when he wished to practice kissing. When ever they did those words kept playing in her head 'It's just for show. Everyone needs to believe you are her.' Now back to the bus situation. The act including needing to share such small quarters. Paul swore he would remain a gentleman when ever on board. There was even an unspoken line drawn on the bed that he would never cross. If the door was closed he was to always knock…stuff like that.

"So you ready?" Paul asked knocking her from her day dream.  
>"Yeah." She stood up checking her outfit before stepping off the bus a coat &amp; hat in hand. They moved into the arena before most of the other guys arrived. Jade was given last minute direction before Paul went to meet up with Vince who was already going over last minute directions with Snitsky &amp; Edge. Jade looked around the room seeing in her head how it is suppose to play out. She jumped feeling someone touch her shoulder she quickly turned to yell at who ever it was the best she knew Steph could do. Her face softened a worried smile seeing Punk.<br>"You ok?"  
>"Yeah fine…" She leaned forward giving him the faintest of kisses.<br>"OK So what that for?"  
>"Because after tonight I don't know when I will get to do that again."<br>"Why?"  
>"Because once this thing starts…I am Stephanie McMahon till farther notice."<br>"Hold on What! You kidding me right?"  
>"Trust me I wish I was…but my fa…" she gave a growl at times already feeling brainwashed. "But Vince still doesn't want anyone to know about me just yet."<br>"So you need to pretend to be her even off camera if you are around the staff?"  
>"Exactly."<br>"Well in that case.." He wrapped his arm around her pulling closer to her. "That little thing will not hold me nearly long enough." He leaned into her kissing her longer & deeper this time. His hands tracing her back & sides causing her to shiver her breath getting caught in her throat. As part of her tried to gasp for a breath his tongue slipped past her lips granting him a faint moan from her. Her arms moved around the back of his neck as his hand lowered to cup her ass holding tight she could swear she felt the heat growing between them. He gave a groan of his own at her feeling against him.

That was until a cough was heard from the door way. Her back was towards the door, but Punk reluctantly lifted his lips from her looking towards the intruding light.  
>"Hey Trips." Her eyes closed with a sigh.<br>"What is I was someone else hmm?"  
>"Hardly anyone else is here." Jade responded slowly turning to face him.<br>"But they are still here regardless. Remember…"  
>"Yes I know appearances."<br>"Do I need to stay here?"  
>"NO…We…we will stop."<br>"Good." She could almost swear she saw that cocky smirk from Paul before he left.  
>"Sorry if I got you in trouble."<br>"It's ok…he has a point though.." She sighed moving to where she dropped her items crouching down to pick them up checking over her make-up & hair before moving to position.

It was show time & placed on the coat, hat & gloves before Orton walked n joining them. He offered a faint greeting to Punk before looking around.  
>"Aren't we missing a few people?"<br>"Edge & Snitsky are in another location."  
>"OK &amp; what of the fifth person…Trips wouldn't even tell me who it was."<br>"Oh they're here already. Don't say much though."  
>"Where?"<br>"Hun?" She can't believe he even tried calling her that. Jade stepped forward though into the faint light of the room. She kept her head down, but the body shape even under the coat & the high heels he could easily guess a woman. His thing was trying to figure which of the Divas it was. Before Punk could say anything else Paul walked back in shutting the door behind him.  
>"OK we have a slight change…it took a quite a bit of convincing from me to allow this. Randy give your word as the future of this business that what you are about to find out won't leave this room."<br>Randy voice got more of it's cocky tone & a darkening to his eyes. "You getting serious here aren't you man?"  
>"Very..NOW Say it!" Trips almost snapped at the younger man.<br>"OK OK…I swear on the blood of my father & my grandfather I'll hold the secrets of the ring." Punk tried not to shake his head hearing Randy. Did they really take this business that serious?

Paul then looked at Jade. "OK Remove the hat a moment." She gave a sigh lifting it off almost like Taker does his. Paul tried not to laugh "You been around Mark too much." She lifted her head up with Steph's sour scowl.  
>"Stephanie…but…but I though…I thought Edge was quote grabbing her when she showed in a car later."<br>"OK Jade loosen up." She gave a sigh before he features softened some.  
>"What the hell is going on." Questioned Randy as she stepped closer.<br>"As Paul just told you, I am Jade…NOT Stephanie. That is until we start this thing, after that I will be her till farther notice." She removed one of the gloves extending her hand which he shook still looking faintly in shock.  
>"Um…" He felt his mouth grow dry. "When…how…um…"<br>"You can find out more later Randy." Commented Paul. "But Stephanie's car will be here any moment. When Edge & Snitsky grab her she is suppose to drop her phone which Jade will pick up & then head into here."  
>"Which you two will then help tie me up while Trips is suppose to be searching franticly for her. At the right time I'll start calling for him."<br>"Which will lead him into here beating the tar out of us." Sneered Randy "How did we get so lucky."  
>"Because I Trust you to keep your trap shut for now." With that Paul turned leaving the room.<p>

"OK & how you get the short end of the beating stick Punk, you not exactly on his friends list?"  
>"He knows cause he accidentally found out about me when he was called to the offices."<br>"Hmm bad luck I guess right Punk."  
>"I don't believe in Luck…but maybe fate." He shot Jade a smile before she placed her glove &amp; hat back on waiting for the cue.<p>

The camera showed a town car pulling up with Stephanie stepping out already on the phone talking to Hunter.  
>"Yes, yes I know…well blame the damn car service…they were the ones that don't know how to get somewhere on time." She continued to talk heading into the arena &amp; through the halls. "Yes Hunter just relax I am almost there now…Yes I got here just fine…Yes I know…well tell my fa" Before she could finish a gloved hand covered her mouth giving a muffled scream as two figures in masks grabbed her the larger holding her upper body &amp; mouth the smaller her kicking legs. Her phone falling in the process. The camera stayed on the phone a few moments hearing Hunter yell through it for her to answer him when the sound of heels clicking on the stone floor was heard &amp; another gloved hand came into frame picking up the phone clicking it off.<p>

Through out the show the camera showed Trips back stage searching frantically for any sign of Stephanie. Hearing him bang into the room next to were they were placed Jade shifted into her Stephanie mode screaming at the top of her lungs for Hunter. She had more time to get the right tone down. Reaching the door it was locked which he began to kick at. He had his trusty sledgehammer with him so after two failed kicks he swung the hammer down on the handle causing it to give way. He busted in the room first facing a panicked Orton.  
>"YOU…you threatened my wife…" He rushed towards him placing the sledge right into the midsection causing Orton to double over in pain. Orton crumbling to the floor the focus was now on the second guy who had tried to silence her with a gag of some kind of cloth. Her hands were tied with her on the ground. Hunter grabbed him away from her to show it was Punk. "Well if it isn't one of Paul E's cronies." There was a few exchanges since hunter had to drop the sledge to grab hold of him. Finally he was chased off with Orton wondering away still in pain. The Camera then panned showing Hunter removing the gag.<br>"OH God Hunter…" She said near tears.  
>"It's ok Stephie…I got you." He untied the hands helping her up. Once on her feet she clung to him like it was for dear life. She then stepped back getting that worried look to her as if she asked out of character. "Lets get you to your father." She nodded leading her from the room a determined look on his face as the camera cut.<p>

Everyone met up in the office…well everyone that knew the truth anyways. After the camera left Punk had gone back to gather the disguise this time handing the items to the real Stephanie. Randy stood there almost doing a constant double take between the two ladies. It was only when Jade softened her features some he could see the faintest of differences.  
>"Well I guess time for me to head home." Stephanie got up walking to Paul giving him a deep kiss that looked a little too forced &amp; staged before she donned the hat &amp; coat leaving the arena.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

March 27, 2008

Jade was sitting in the suite Paul & she was using that week. Being Wrestlemania & a whole week in pretty much one location she convinced him to get a hotel suite, figure more then enough space for them both. She was going over a small shopping list when there was a knock on the door. She wondered or more so hoped who it was when she slipped on her shoes & stood up putting on the 'princess' air to her before reaching the door. She opened it to see who it was a faint pout seeing Orton.  
>"Let me guess you were hoping for someone else?"<br>"Hunter isn't in Randy."  
>"That's fine I can talk to you all the same. May I?" The normal ring cockiness faded some at the 'May I' so she shrugged letting him enter. After the door closed her own demeanor came back out slipping off the high heels allowing her to walk barefoot on the carpet.<br>"So what do you think I can help you with Randy?"  
>"I want to know more about you."<br>"Me? What about me?"  
>"Well I will be honest even though I promised…Paul I think he has been avoiding me to tell me more."<br>"Maybe the less you know for now the better." She moved to sit back on the couch.  
>"Aww come on it must be so hard to keep the act up. Every moment you are out of this room or not on the bus you have to be Stephanie?"<br>"Yep."  
>"OK so in here currently you can be…you since I was allowed in. All I know so far is your first name is Jade, unless that is an in time ring name. You are almost a spitting image of Stephie even if you don't try. Thought I must say between the two of you, your attitude makes you more stunning. Lastly of what they have you show at house shows your rings skills are a lot better then hers was. You're more sure of yourself between those ropes, you know what to do &amp; just go out there to do it. A lot of passion for our work."<p>

"You paying a real compliment or you trying to hit on me?"  
>"What if I said maybe a little of both?"<br>"Thanks for the compliment but not interested."  
>"Aww your loss." He gave that cocky smile of his. "Come on who you go better then this?"<br>"Who said I even had someone for sure…and looks are not everything Randy."  
>"So there is someone…" He tried not to laugh. "Brooks?" Her faintly looking away even if just a moment told him the answer even if she tried to answer it. "OK OK So how long you two 'not' been seeing each other."<br>"It's not like that…we actually met New Years eve, but not had a lot of a chance to see each other."  
>"The whole you being Steph thing…right?"<br>"Right."  
>"Well good luck to you, relationships in this business can be very rough if not impossible." He then took a deep breath. "There I go getting side tracked again. I wanted to know about you. How you get stuck with the McMahon looks?"<p>

"Because by blood I am one." She said it with a totally strait face her face almost as cold causing Randy to almost stumble back.  
>"No way…everyone knows the family. You're just an actress that was very close &amp; they what…dyed you hair &amp; maybe contacts?" She gave a sigh as her features dropped. Randy clapped a hand to his mouth in shock as she stood up again moving towards the balcony door. "Oh shit…" He almost whispered in disbelief, giving a gulp before speaking again worried his foot would go even deeper in his mouth. "Jade…Jade I'm so sorry. It's just…"<br>"I…I know." She tried to sound strong despite the tear wishing to hit her cheeks.  
>"OK…how?"<p>

"That is too long a story…just know it is true there is a third McMahon child…by blood anyways. I was raised by two wonderful parents as an only child. I always had a passion for wrestling growing up." She looked down at her hands the smallest of laughs. "I guess in my case it was in my blood & didn't even know it."  
>"Always had a passion? How long you work for?"<br>"Well I actually wrestled in high school."  
>"Like Beth?"<br>"Yep. Then I worked for a small company that was making big waves once I turned 18 until they closed in what was it…2001. I came to work for Vince shortly after that."

She stopped at that point wondering if Randy was as smart as she was trying to give him credit for.  
>"Small company…Vince's new talent that year came from WCW or ECW."<br>"Yep."  
>"OK I know you were never seen on WCW, plus they weren't that small. So you worked of Heyman?"<br>"Yep."  
>"Office or ring."<br>"Ring…I had short hair then."  
>"Interesting so you do have more ring skill then your Sister." He heard a faint sigh. "You maybe McMahon by blood…but you don't see them as family do you?"<br>"Not really. Shane is the closest I have out of them. When he knew I was searching for my biological family he helped me how ever he could without asking twice. Once the truth came out though it seems Stephanie despises me, Linda & Vince tolerate me. I think I only have this job anymore because of some odd duty that they think they owe me."  
>"And what about what you owe them?"<br>"That is why I stayed four years after the truth was discovered."  
>"OK So you been working for Vince for going on seven years &amp; just now he is using you? With the talent you show?"<br>"Not exactly…but yes the last four I was stuck either behind a desk in the towers or like now pretending to be Stephanie."  
>"I can't begin to say I understand, but I can imagine being kept from your passion being tough. For a woman that seems to really care about things, you sure have had to be tough…&amp; survive it. I'll wait for the day they let you break your shell."<p>

Even though he could not see it she gave a faint smile at those words. "Thanks Randy."  
>"No problem. Just so you know I plan on dragging Hunter out Sunday after the show to celebrate my beating his &amp; John's ass."<br>"With how stiff you work & how passionate John can be in those ropes we will see how up to it Hunter will be."  
>"Well if I do you coming right?"<br>She turned to face him. "IF he goes we will see…but I am not much of a party gal…at least not the booze anyways."  
>"Shame I think you would be more fun then the stuffy Stephie." He gave a laugh. "Well guess I better head out."<br>"OK Later Randy." She walked past him towards the door opening it for him. She closed it after him. Moving back to the couch her legs curled under her going over her list again.

It was only a minute or two later when she heard the door opening, looking up she saw the enraged Triple H & not the normal calm Paul. She tried not to think anything of it slowly standing up.  
>"You just missed Randy." She spoke calmly but he just seemed to look through her. "Paul?" Something in her mind said stay back but she moved closer. He reached out grabbing her shoulders.<br>"Who you been talkin to." He snapped at her.  
>"Just Randy…."<br>"You were told to keep quite." His grip tightening. She tried not to cringe.  
>"Pa…Paul let go…I was told he was allowed to know." She tried to hide her fear. As he began to shake her.<br>"He was only allowed what I TOLD HIM THAT NIGHT!" She closed her eyes to try to block the pain in her arms & shoulders.  
>"PAUL! PAUL PLEASE LET ME GO!" Even with her eyes closed tears still found their way out.<br>"IT WAS TO STAY IN THAT ROOM REMEMBER! YOU DUMB BITCH!" She was caught off guard feeling her body tossed to the side her legs hitting the coffee table making the rest of her fall over it her body hitting the couch then floor. She stayed there as she heard the door closing again. She was not sure how long she laid there for before her mind let her move again. She doesn't think she passed out, just wanted to make sure he was really gone. She tried not to panic feeling a pain in her shins. Lifting her head she saw her purse on the floor & she slid her way over to it pulling out the phone.


	8. Chapter 8

She started scanning the numbers till she found the right one. "…Shane…Shane?" she tried to hide her panic. "Pl..Please get a key to my room from the front desk…being family you should be able to…Paul snapped…Yeah I should be ok till then….he left after it." She hung up the phone leaning her back on the couch her head falling back on the seat. Shane getting off the phone excused himself from the people around him at axxess. Making his way through the masses of fans he searched for two other faces. He was hoping maybe to see Trips to find out what happened. He didn't see the other face either so got back in his car heading for the hotel. As he made his way into the hotel he was glad to see the other face he was hoping for.  
>"Deadman!" Mark stopped where ever he was heading to turning with a faint glare at Shane. Shane knew it was mainly show. He moved closer looking up at the bigger man. "I may need your help." He watched as one of Mark's eyes twitched "I'll fill you in." He turned heading to the front desk it took a little convincing to get a room key to Paul's suite. On the way up Shane told Mark what little he got from Jade's phone call. Reaching the floor they walked down the hall. Mark suggest he go in first in case Paul was back &amp; still pissed off about what ever it was. Shane agreed swiping the key pushing it open for Mark to enter. Shane entered behind him.<p>

"DEAR GOD!" He ran over to where Jade was now passed out against the couch he could see where bruises were already forming on her shoulders. He knelt on the side her legs were not going. "Jade…Jade…" He carefully felt her neck for a pulse. He turned his head to Mark seeing a deep rage in his eyes. "Calm yourself & call one of the Drs."  
>"No…" Groaned Jade moving a hand to take Shane's wrist. "Jus…just help get me checked by a Jessie…let her make the call."<br>"Think you can stand?"  
>"I…" She closed her eyes trying not to cry again. "Both shins hurt…real bad…"<br>"It's ok…I doubt that happened…think you hurt your back at all?"  
>"No.."<br>"OK…Mark carefully move her to the bed while I go fetch Jessie."  
>"And if HE shows up?"<br>"Don't let him near her."  
>"Got it." Shane stood up moving for the door while Mark made his way over. He first moved the coffee table out of the way before crouching down. "OK You hook your arm around my shoulders…sorry if this hurts." She did as directed as Mark placed one arm under her knees &amp; the other behind her back lifting her up. She squeeze her eyes tight at the pain. He carried her the few feet from the sitting room to the bed area laying her on top of the blankets. "You'll be ok Kiddo."<br>"Just scared, I don't think they broke again…but they hurt so bad."

"What happened?"  
>"He got angry because he found out I told Orton more about me…he already knew me…but not about me…I…I guess I broke some sort of rule."<br>"I don't know if you did or not…but even if you did, that gave him no right to place his hands on you like that."  
>"You know if he ever placed his hands on Stephanie?"<br>"Nope Kiddo I don't…if he did she must of hid it well."  
>"Can I ask a favor?"<br>"Sure."  
>"Sarah on the road this week?"<br>"Yep, why?"  
>"Somewhere by the table is a small shopping list…just incase I don't need to go into the hospital…" she tried not to laugh. "I was going to buy the items to help Paul's sore muscles I think I'll be needing them instead."<br>"Once I know you ok Kiddo I'll have her go look for them." He got up looking for the note pad finding it. "OK where does she go?"  
>"The Epson almost any drugstore as for the oils there should be a few herbal shops in town. I think the next page I wrote a few down."<br>She heard Mark moving the papers. "Got it & call it done."  
>"Thanks."<p>

Just then Shane was coming back in with the female trainer Jessie. She made her way over placing her bag on the ground already being filled in some by Shane on the way up.  
>"Jade?"<br>"Yeah."  
>"Sorry sometimes I have trouble telling you two apart."<br>"Yeah I know.." She gave a cringe.  
>"Just try to relax &amp; tell us what happened."<br>"Well Orton showed up wanted to talk, was bothered that Paul had been seeming to try to avoid him since the night I came on the road. Since he promised to keep the secret I saw no harm in telling him more. Well when we were done maybe a minute later Paul came back from what ever he was up to. He was irate with me." Her voice growing more numb as she talked to prevent her from braking. "He said I was suppose to keep my mouth shut. He had me by my shoulders I asked him to let go, almost begged he just kept yelling at me. From holding to shaking me calling me a dumb bitch before he just tossed me aside storming from the room. My eyes were closed to try not to be scared of the look in his eyes & block the pain in my shoulders. I was not even sure which way he threw me until my legs smashed into the coffee table. I just laid there I am not even sure how long till I went to move feeling the pain radiate from my lower legs. The longer time passes the less I think they are broken. I will admit that was my first fear."  
>"Well breaking them before I can see why it could be a fear. You want to try to stand?"<br>"I…I can try…with help?"  
>"Right there Kiddo." Mark made his way back over &amp; Jessie took a step back as he offer Jade a hand to move to sit. She slowly did trying to not let fear cross her face at her shoulder her moving them. "When you ready. I won't let you go till you say."<br>"Carefully under my arms?"  
>"Got it." Mark moved placing one arm under her right arm &amp; around her back to the left.<br>"OK…one two three." She winced as Mark help her up supporting her. She gritted her teeth but was standing. "OK Slowly release the hold just in case they give." He did as she instructed & she was supporting her weight once he fully let go.

"OK Jade sit down, we won't push you to walk right now." Jade sat back down as carefully as she could but it was more like a flop back onto it muffling a desire to scream. "I'll order you some pain med…"  
>"NO…if they are just bruises I'll manage without pills."<br>"Jade it is just to…"  
>"I know what they for…I am already going to deal with them my way."<br>"OK if you change you mind."  
>"I know…"<br>"Monday I'll check your levels…you may be due."  
>"OK, thanks Jessie." She gave the trainer a smile before she walked out.<br>"OK Kiddo if I am not needed?"  
>"No Mark…thanks &amp; thank Sara in advance for me."<br>"No problem, I'll call you when she gets back." He then turns walking out.


	9. Chapter 9

She then watched Shane move sitting in the sitting room.  
>"Whatcha doing?"<br>"Waiting on that asshole of a pretend husband of yours. I want him moved to a different room today."  
>"He lost his cool."<br>"I don't care the excuse it is unacceptable. Called you names & roughed you up. I don't care what excuse he has for doing it. SO WHAT if you told Randy. As you said he already knew you were not Stephanie, who cares if he knows your background. Even if it was someone in the dark who cares if you decided to tell them. Not that we want you to, but so what if you did…it is just an act…a show…a character. I don't want him in a room with you till YOU are comfortable with the idea & we sure he won't be dumb again. Ok."  
>"Yeah..thanks…what about the whole loving husband wife thing? What if I don't think I can walk by Sunday?"<br>"One a marital spat…happens all the time. As for Sunday…if you can't you can't. You just won't do your walk down with him. Trust me it is a long ramp, not sure I would advise it unless you can do one dry run Sunday before the show, got it?"  
>"Got it."<p>

"How much longer was this set to go?"  
>"I think dad said another month. A few more promos or something."<br>"I think I can handle that."  
>"You sure I can ask dad to speed it up."<br>"No…it took me four years to get even to this point again. I can't risk getting stuck behind a desk again…No offence Shane."  
>"None taken…the camera likes you more then me or even Steph…just something about your energy. Dad would be nuts to pull you off. We will find a good end to it so you can stay on."<br>"I hope Vince's sees it the same way."  
>"Why can't you do it?"<br>"Do what?"  
>"Call him dad…unless you are playing her."<br>"He isn't my dad…he is my boss."

Shane stood up walking back over to her. "Is that how you think we treat you? Like another employee?"  
>"It feels like it from him anyways. Linda I don't interact with much. Stephanie hates me, the closest out of them I would call family is you…family is people in your heart…not what pumps through your veins."<br>"Hey dad is hard on me & Steph too, he wishes us strong when it is time for him to really retire. He maybe grooming you too & you don't even know it. He won't be happy hearing this."  
>"Shane please don't tell him."<br>"Why, he needs to know, if you don't make it Sunday he will ask questions anyways."  
>"I'll make Sunday…I may be in hell of pain but you have my word I will be there. As for Saturday night…if I can't…just say I wasn't feeling well, something I ate or something."<br>"I hate lying to dad."  
>"Please Shane….please…I don't want him to feel he needs to shelf me again to protect me…"Shane tried not to laugh…"And why would he try to protect you if you were not family to him?" She gave a sigh closing her eyes the words sinking in. Before she could answer the door opened again. She tried not to get a panicked look when Shane turned from the bed.<p>

"Paul…Hallway NOW!" She was shocked rarely does Shane raise his voice in anger. She didn't even look at him when they left. Shane lead Paul down to his suite not wishing to air things in public. Walking into his suite Shane tried to keep his calm calling for his wife. "Please go down & keep Jade company until I get back or Mark shows up with Sara." He handed her the key having a hard time looking at her not wishing her to see him angry.  
>"Of course dear." She took the key heading out.<br>"Paul…sit…" The bigger man moved sitting in one of the chairs his nostrils flaring slightly. "I suggest you take a few long deep breaths & calm yourself the hell down."  
>"What the hell is your problem Shane'o?"<br>"My problem? What do you think my problem is?" Shane was still standing turned to face where Paul was sitting. He noticed Paul didn't sound angry when he said that. His own anger turned into a more questioning tone. "Do you honestly have no clue, why I am angry…no angry is too nice a word for how I feel. Irate, infuriated, seething, those are better words of how I feel…are you honestly clueless or is this one of The Game's games my dad taught you so well."  
>"Shane you not making sense." Paul began to stand up until Shane ordered him to sit back down. Now Shane really didn't have authority to order him, but he felt it best he comply. He took a deep breath slipping back into the chair. He lifted his hands slightly in protest when he spoke. "Shane I am sure what ever you think I did it was a misunderstanding."<br>"Is beating up my sister a misunderstanding." Shane saw Paul's eyes get faintly larger.

"Steph isn…"  
>"NOT STEPH, JADE!" Shane closed his eyes trying to calm himself. "You…beat…up…Jade…"<br>"Na man…" he tried to sound light hearted. "Where you hear that from?"  
>"Her own lips." Shane slowly reopened his eyes looking at Paul. "You are not to be alone with her until SHE says so. I will try to book you another room…If we are sold out which sadly I think we are…I will have you stay with me &amp; Risa with Jade." He saw the lost look on Paul's face did he really snap so bad he don't remember it? Does that excuse the act? No…nothing excuses such an act.<br>"Shane please let me see her…find from her what she is accusing me of."  
>"She is accusing you of roughing her up. Grabbed her forcefully by the shoulders yelling at her. Just because she talked to Randy about herself." Shane watched Paul lower his head. "Any thing ring a bell."<br>"Na man….na. You know Mania week so much a blur." His voice stayed low. "OK so she says I held her shoulders yelling at her about Randy?"  
>"It was more then just holding, you gripped them I saw the bruises myself. You then threw her towards the sofa her shins cracking against the table. Rest of her falling over it. Damn it Paul she laid there just waiting till you left fighting the pain her body was causing her. At first she was worried you broke her legs again." Those words caused Paul to lift his head looking back at him.<br>"I wouldn't have done that!" Shane pulled his phone from his pocket calling Jade's.

"It's Shane. He claims he don't remember & that he wouldn't. Think you up to it. OK I'll give you a few minutes." He hangs up the phone looking at Paul. "We taking a walk in a few minutes…the same time you can pack your suitcase. Just be lucky she seemed more concerned about your livelihood then her health. If it was up to me she would have been in the hospital for testing & your ass out of the main event. She pleaded with me not to inform our parents." Granted Shane didn't tell Paul it was as much for her as it was him. He just wanted it to sink in what he could have lost. "Lets go." Shane headed for the door holding it for Paul. They headed down the hall with Shane knocking on the door which to Paul's surprise was opened by Mark. His dark eyes showed his displeasure.  
>"You sure this wise?"<br>"She said she can handle it." Mark just almost snorted stepping aside. The guys entered hearing water running.  
>"She is still in the bed till Sara finishes running the water for her."<br>"Good she told me the girls were helping her change."  
>"More so Sara, no offense Shane, but you woman don't have the stomach for pain."<br>"Yes I know she tends to baby me after my matches." He looks at Paul. "wait here." he walks a bit before calling past the dressing screen.

"You can bring him." Called Jade & Paul slowly made his way to where Shane was stopping in his tracks seeing the discoloration on Jade's shoulders, shins & even faintly her upper chest which Shane had not seen until now. She was changed into one of her bikinis since she knew she would need help in & out of her soaking. At first she couldn't bring herself to look in their direction then slowly her head moved as did her eyes in then a mix of sadness & rage. "You happy? How can you NOT REMEMBER PLACING YOUR HANDS ON ANOTHER PERSON!" Risa reached over from where she was sitting on the side by her touching her hand. She closed her eyes with a sigh. "Please help me up…Sara should be about ready for me." Shane moved over a quick glance as Paul told him to stay. Between him & Risa she got her sitting on the edge of the bed allowing Paul to see that much more the bruises.  
>"Jade…I swear…"<br>"Swear what Paul! Swear you nothing but a bully, a monster, a freak!"  
>"I didn't…"<br>"Shut up…Just shut up…It was you…I would call you a lying son of a bitch…but I don't want to insult your mother. You came in pissed off cause I told Randy more about me…said he wasn't entitled to it even after you made him promise not to tell. He is one of your best friends god damn it & you get pissed at me because I talked to him…that I could have someone else I could trust to be myself around! You grabbed me, yelled at me, just because it broke some sort of law you felt was in place! You even called me a dumb bitch! Well like everyone else in our cursed family I sure as hell can be a bitch if I so chose! I prove that by playing my sister night after night for over a month. But god help you I am far from dumb!" Her body almost shook her temper growing with every word passing her lips.

Sara came from behind the curtains that separated the bed from the tub area a sigh walking over to her. She walked over to where Jade was crouching down by her.  
>"It's ok hun forget about him for now. Very slowly now, ok?" Jade gave a nod slowly lifting her arms so Sara could slide her arms around her back like Mark did before slowly standing with her. She bit back the desire to yell not wishing to hurt Sara's ears. "It's ok hun you doing good. Take your time with the steps. No one is rushing you." Jade tried to take a few steps a wince every time. "You want Mark to carry you?"<br>"No…" Jade tried to keep her breath. "No…I have to work through it. Let's just go."  
>"OK…OK." Sara continued to help her the tub may have been only 10 feet from them, but felt a lot farther with each step her legs wanting to buckle. Jade sat on the edge of the large whirlpool tub as Sara helped her lift her legs in, she sighed lightly at the warmth before sliding in as slowly as her body would allow at that point a cry of pain escaped her lips, tears in her eyes again. "You ok?"<br>"As much as can be expected…thank you Sara sorry to burden you & Mark."  
>"No burden…not from you anyways."Jade tried to offer a smile.<br>"You can leave me alone for a while…maybe 15 minutes…though I may want 30 before the water cools."

"OK I'll check back in." Sara watched as Jade carefully slipped down into the water till only her head was sticking out of it. She then walked back around to where the others where. Sara gave Paul a glare almost as good at her husbands before she went to join him on the couch. He lifted his arm to allow her to lean against him.  
>Shane looked at Paul trying to keep his cool. "You now see what you did…now you see why I am telling you that you will not be alone with her until she gives the ok. You claim you don't know &amp; I have no clue yet if that is true…but while she is trying to heal herself pack up your things &amp; either get your ass back on your bus or back down to my room. Am I clear Paul!"<br>"Yes…" Paul sighed to himself going to grab his suitcase placing everything of his into it. Once done he informed Shane he would stay on the bus so not to impose on him & Risa. Also to tell Jade he is sorry, he has no clue what came over him. With that he left.

After the given times Jade was ready to try to get out as the water was growing cold. She apologized to Sara in advance one for her getting wet & sure once the weight was returned t her limbs she may scream again.  
>"Hey it quite already hun. Stop apologizing it isn't your fault he was a prick." Sara offered Jade a hand up but she cringed her feet slipping a few times. "Hold on Hun." Sara peeked out from the curtain. "Mark can you come here please. Well in a minute anyways." Sara reached into the tub to pull the stopper allowing it to begin to drain. She then chuckled looking back towards the main area. "You may want to remove your shirt."<br>"You just like me without my shirt." he gave the confident smile of his.  
>"Not that I will ever complain, but no…She can't stand from the ground. So need you to lift her up. I'll wrap a towel on her once she is up to prevent you from getting too wet or her too cold."<br>Jade sighed. "I feel so…helpless."  
>"You're not helpless hun. You got up from the bed &amp; granted with help walked into here. The floor is just harder &amp; just remember you have people willing to help you."<p>

Mark came over looking down at her. "Ready?"  
>"As ready as ever I guess." He crouched down &amp; saw her move her arm to get a hold of him around the back of his neck, hooking her like before he counted to three before lifting her up. Sara was right there with the towel moving her back to the bed. Another towel was placed under her before Mark rested her on it.<br>"Well your shoulders seem to be moving better then earlier today." Mark commented "Still darkening which mean they are healing. I must ask you to make a copy of that list for Sara." he gave a laugh. "How you ever learn it?"  
>"My other father…he was into herbology &amp; stuff like that. Plus he sadly messed up his shoulders at work so I learned about salt soaks for sore mussels as well as essential oils that can be added to sooth them as well as the mind."<br>"Nice one Kiddo…nice one."  
>"Better then pills if I can help it."<br>"Well Sara & I are gonna head out, left my cell number on the stand for ya. Just call if you need us."  
>"I'll try not to.<br>""Bull…you need us…call, got it?"  
>"Got it." He gave another smile before tossing his shirt back on heading out with Sara.<br>A few minutes after Taker & Sara left Jade told Shane he & Risa could head out too if they wished, she just asked Risa to pull out a sleep shirt for her to get changed if she felt up to it. Once back in their own room Shane just let out a big sigh. "I thought he was past those." He spoke it more to himself then to her.


	10. Chapter 10

**(OK you all know the usual disclaimers I do not own anyone in this story except Jade Lindsay & now Jessie. Please I welcome if not LOVE reviews.)**

March 29, 2008

Jade was woken up by her phone ringing. Her eye opening & her muscles protesting their movement she looked at the number before answering. Over the last two days she lost track of how many times Paul had called her to try to apologies…or at least she guessed that is what he wanted as she never answered his calls. She gave a tiny smile to herself when she answered it.  
>"Hey Punk…. I'm ok….really I am ok….damn it started already?…remind me to thank him later…yeah locker room justice…Well you would need to get a hold of either him or my brother…yes I said my brother…I decided to try to give them more of a shot…I am still thinking that over…well for one I need a new dress if I do go. Plus I don't know if I can handle sitting right next to him for how long even if I am pretty sure Shane will be right on the other side of me…yeah catch you later." She hung up the phone a sigh on her lips looking up at the ceiling. She had not seen the outside of that room in two days well more like three if you include the day of the attack. She slowly rolled herself to move to sit on the edge of the bed. She moved her feet to the floor slowly standing awaiting the on coming pain. A sigh of relief when it was not as bad she feared. Oh there was still pain, but it was tolerable. She went to take the few steps needed around the bed to the dresser pulling out a pair of white linen pants &amp; short sleeved blue blouse. She was back by the bed when she heard a familiar tapping on the door right before it opened with her brother calling in.<p>

"You wake sleepy?"  
>"Hey Grumpy, getting changed be right out."<br>"Grumpy is Mark…hold on…out?" He & Risa stepped in staying in the sitting area.  
>"Yes out…and I forgot your Dopey then right?" She finished the buttons of the blouse moving from behind the privacy screen. "Tada."<br>"Wow…grats sis." Shane gave a true smile that made her return one. "Oh you have a visitor…I made him stay in the hall till you said ok."  
>"Punk?"<br>"Yeah."  
>"Yes please." Shane nodded the smile still on his face as he moved to the door opening it. She watched as Punk walked in looking her over. She started to walk over towards them then stopped holding a railing that separated the sitting area from the bed area.<br>Shane's smile turned to concern moving over offering an arm. "Hey take it easy still ok?"  
>"I did…remember the last two days I only saw the bed &amp; the tub. If I can't walk how am I suppose to go tonight or perform tomorrow?"<br>"You don't need to, we can find away around them." She took a hold of his arm & he offered her support to the couch. To his surprise she didn't lean as heavily as he thought she may have.

She couldn't help but see the worried look on Punk's face. "I'll be fine…we work injured all the time right?"  
>"Yeah, when the injuries are from the ring itself."<br>"It will be ok…I just need to push myself through it. Tonight, tomorrow, Monday…by then hopefully I will hardly feel it. The shoulders are mostly ok already. The shins are harder, but I can make it promise. I will need a new dress for tonight though, my current selection is strapless. So I will ether need a new dress or a shrug to go with it. Also flats, I don't know if I could handle heels tonight or for Mania. I hope that won't wreck my illusion too much."  
>"I doubt anyone will notice, and if they do just make it one of the little changes you make to Steph prior to your discovery." Commented Shane before taking a seat in a chair, Punk took the other one after Risa moved to sit on the couch with Jade. "Now how about I order you some breakfast then we can discuss a new dress &amp; arrangements for the night?"<br>"Sounds great."

After she ate they talked a little more before she headed out with Shane & Risa to get her new dress & few pairs of flats. Punk returned to his room taken back by her determination to do her job. He could see the pain she was trying to hide from her brother & his wife. It was the same pain he had seen himself in the mirror time & time again over the years. The pain the business can cause the body, the same pain that others would like to curl up over & shove something down their throats just to push it away. Then again how did he know she wasn't? Just because she didn't drink didn't mean she wasn't taking something for the pain. What business was it of his? He said he would never judge, he never wished girls he liked to change because of him. Plus even if he was strict on himself he knew other 'Strait Edgers' that still took drugs when it was needed such as pain & illness. He got in the habit of not doing so unless it was nearly forced on him. You know antibiotics, vaccines things that helped the public he performed for, but not something that was to just 'make it easier' for him. Later on that day when he came across the other ECW guys or just about anyone else he as discreetly passed on Taker's edict that Hunter was to be given no mercy when he was faced. He really made sure word got to Randy & Cena as they were facing him the next night.

Later that night Jade was finishing up her hair when there was a knock on her door she slowly made her way over already wearing the silver dress flats that went nicely with the floor length flowing gown done in teal blue & white. The area above the bodice was flesh colored with rhinestones.  
>"Who is it?"<br>"Shane." She opened the door with a smile. "Nice…ready for your first act?"  
>"Yep…just hope I can do it."<br>"you'll be fine come on & lets grab him."  
>"Oh I would like to grab him already."<br>"Remember your manners sis."  
>"I know." They headed out of the hotel with Risa &amp; headed over to Paul's bus knocking for him. He stepped out in his suit looking her over.<br>"You look stunning. Plea…"  
>"Shhh not a word about it Hunter." She spoke with almost venom not much unlike the woman she was suppose to be, but in this case it was not an act. "Mom &amp; dad do not know…nor do we plan on letting them know. So not a word once their limo shows up. Got it?"<br>"Yeah...I got it."  
>"Also remember if you even think of touching me tonight don't be shocked it I try to knock you out later."<br>Paul tried not to gulp. "Are you really in that much pain?"  
>"Yes." Even that one word sounded seething.<br>"I think it best you two talk as little as possible tonight." Commented Shane right before the limo pulled up with Vince rolling down the window asking them if they were coming.

When they turned to head to the car the driver got out opening the door for them. Shane & Risa entered first then Jade & Paul last. They had already planned that Jade would end up next to their parents. Of course on the ride to the theater work came up. Jade kept up the facade the best she could claiming it was going ok, just that maybe there was too much closeness after a while. When the question of how much longer this was going to play out for she was trying to hid her feelings when she was told maybe four more months. Shane had told her one. She shoot him a look across the car which he quickly spoke up.  
>"Dad don't you think almost half a year may begin to be hard? Be lucky nobody has asked yet. How much longer do you really think we can keep the guys in the dark."<br>"With Paul, Mark & now Randy's help as long as we can. Steph is not in any condition to be on camera…well more so travel right now to wrap it."  
>"Ok dad…ok." He tried to hid his apologetic look he so wished to convey to Jade who just lightly nodded.<p>

Rest of the night was without incident during the HOF ceremony itself. Getting back to the hotel they all headed inside Paul headed to the bar for a while getting sick of the confines of the bus while Shane & Risa dropped Jade back at her room. Shane was in the process of changing just getting out of his tie & undoing his shirt when there was a knock on the door. He walked over to see who it was this late. He tried to hide his concern seeing it was his father alone. He asked for a few quick minutes. Shutting the door he quickly got changed into something more comfortable as did Risa. He handed her the key to Jade's room asking her to go keep her company pretty sure all that moving she may need another one of her soaks anyways. She agreed kissing Shane before heading into the hall past Vince & down towards Jade's. Vince walked into the room his eyes with determination as he shut the door.

"OK son, why you push to wrap Jade's angle? She not hanging well off screen?"  
>"It's not that dad. She is doing great. Like I said hardly anyone is asking anything."<br>"Then what is it?" Shane shook his head looking down. "Shane what has she done?"  
>"Her nothing wrong…well…"<br>"Shane!" He lifted his head looking at Vince.  
>"I think Paul may be juicing again."<br>Vince sighed closing his eyes. "Why?"  
>"Dad I can't…"<br>"Which of them made you promise?"  
>"She did…"<br>"Anything like with Steph?"  
>Shane gave a almost defeated sigh "Yeah.."<br>"When? She looked fine tonight & she was just on camera what…six days ago?"  
>"Three days, please dad she can't know I told you anything. I am concerned for her if I am right about this. You know how he used to be."<br>"Yeah Shane I know. I thought we got him away from that junk."  
>"I don't know &amp; since he is on the pills for his quad injuries it will be hard to test if we even try. For now he is not being left alone with her until she says so."<br>"OK Good…I'll see what we can work out. Don't worry for now I won't talk to her."  
>"Thanks dad."<br>"Night Shane."  
>"Night." He walked Vince out before calling down to Risa letting her know she could come back when she was ready.<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

At the right time Shane came to get her & they headed off for the arena. Jade's face a wash of feelings he couldn't tell if it was worry, nerves, anger maybe none or all of the above. Pulling into the lot they headed inside & for the front. She studied the path she would need to take that night, she looked out from the gorilla spot trying not to gulp when she saw exactly how long the ramp way was.  
>"You can still pull back. Have him say he doesn't want you out there distracting him."<br>"I want to see his face when they lay into him."  
>"You can on the monitors. There is no point pushing yourself to the point of really injuring yourself that you won't be able to wrestle he is not worth it."<br>"Let's run it once."  
>"You are stubborn you know that?"<br>"And which member of our family isn't?"  
>"Good point, just remember you will be out there for almost 15 minutes."<br>"You trying to psych me out?"  
>"Just let you know what you in for."<br>"Lets try it ok."

Shane nodded moving to the near by tech booth. Finding the right buttons he started up The Game's music. Knowing his timing she steps out & down the walk way pausing at the giving spot waiting for the next cue in the music & continues down to the ring. Shane cuts the music & goes over to join her.  
>"See I did it."<br>"Yeah you did, but remember that is just part one. You need to keep moving to avoid anything that might spill from the ring, 15 minutes sis then getting to the back." He sees her looking down. "Sorry call this a executive decision & also as your older brother…you are NOT going out to the ring tonight."  
>"Damn it Shane…come on!"<br>"It is for your own good, if it was a regular show or even raw maybe. But that walk way is easily twice the length of most others also the fact it is Mania you know if anything goes wrong our father will have both our heads."  
>"OK…Fine!" She turns walking away from him towards the back trying not to limp again. He had to admire her determination, just hoped it would not get her in too much trouble.<p>

A few hours later the wrestlers started to show up for what ever pre-show rituals they did. She was back in craft service just trying to keep her focus when Melina came over to talk.  
>"What you doing out here with the common folk? Thought you would be in your husbands locker room."<br>She slowly turned her head a soured look to her face. "Since he isn't champ he doesn't have a private room. I am sure I'll be up in my fathers box later."  
>"Oh..um…sorry." She watched as the raven hairs diva took off with a silent chuckle.<br>"Why you going be in Vince's box later." Commented Randy from behind her. She closed her eye taking a deep breath before she turned to stand up facing him.  
>"Because Shane pulled me. He didn't think I would be able to hang the time of your match."<br>"That's rough…I'll make sure Trips get a few extra lumps from me on your behalf."  
>"Thank Randy. Have you or Mark find me after the show or at the hotel &amp; I'll let you guys know if it goes past tonight."<br>"Got it...before I go out you'll be my first stop." He gave a smile before he turned heading to his locker room.

Shane & Risa tracked her down to take her up to the press box the family was using for the night. Going inside they saw their parents were already there.  
>"Jade dear thought you would be getting ready."<br>"I got pulled…mom."  
>Linda offered a tiniest of smiles not sure if she ever heard Jade call her mom before. "Oh, thought we were keeping you out front."<br>"Yeah, well it was decided that it was too big of a match for me ringside. We can always film my comforting Hunter later."  
>"OK Jade."<br>Unknown to her was Vince keeping a careful eye on her from when she got up for something or the fact that Shane would go get her something to eat or drink if she needed it. The show started & his focus along with everyone else was on the activities. Shane had a radio that connected him to the staff in the back in case anything came up.  
>During Michaels &amp; Flairs match she was ready to head down. Shane nodding saying he should really check up on things anyways &amp; they headed out. When she went to stand she had the slightest twinge of pain but tried to mask it heading out with Shane. By the time they got downstairs the match was over, but they still went to see Ric in the back. Shane thanked him for all his hard work in the business &amp; had a feeling it wouldn't be the last of him. Ric tried to assure Shane it was, that this old horse was tired &amp; just time to enjoy the pasture. Once Jade was some place quite she pulled out her phone looking for the number she wanted dialing.<br>"Hey you…just wanted to tell you congratulations…how you feeling?…yeah I bet…well take it easy you earned it…later." She hung up the phone placing it away.  
>"Do I even need to guess?" Commented Shane slipping next to her.<br>"No."  
>"So you two something?"<br>"Who knows & do you even know who it was?" her voice low so only he heard it.  
>"Well you said congrats so it is someone who won. Well all the winner cept one so far have women in their lives…I don't picture you going after a taken dude….so Punk." She reached playfully poking his ribs "Ouch…well?"<br>"Yes it was him…and I don't know."  
>"Hey that cool sis just remember."<br>"I know keep it quite until she is exposed. Speaking of lets find a monitor."

She got up from where she was sitting & moved towards the gorilla spot to watch the monitors of Trips match. She just nodded watching as it went on. She had to play the concerned Stephanie for the cameras that maybe back there, but inside she couldn't help but smile the tiniest bit being able to read how much Randy & John's moves were & were not being pulled. The last nail was Randy giving Trips a punt, granted it had to be pulled some, but not to the extend he normally does. She waited till the trainers when past her & nodded to Shane before heading out with them. He just shook his head over her stubbornness as she carefully slid into the ring to help them check on Trips & John. John was up first between the two looking to the crowd before heading back in a dazed state. Trips groaned trying to push them away from him when he began to move. She kept out of strike range till they finally got him calm enough to move. They helped him out under the bottom rope & towards the back. She slid out right after he was & walked up behind the group her steps a little slower till they passed the curtain.

The trainers continued to take Trips to the training room to be checked over while Shane moved to support her. "Happy you made your appearance?"  
>"Yes…had to show the concerned side of her didn't I? Now this way I also don't need to worry about filming anything after the fact. Lets go see how bad they did it to him." Shane nodded walking with her to the training room letting her lean on the door frame watching all three getting checked over. She heard them tell Trips they wanted him to take the next week off. She couldn't help but give a sigh of relief meaning she had a week alone to herself to try to finish healing as well. Randy was of course let out of the training room first. He walked past her &amp; then stopped looking back as if silently waiting an answer. She was looking at him with the faintest of smiles, she gave a thumbs up with her hand still at her side where hardly anyone would notice &amp; a nod. Randy just smiled with a nod back before walking away. She then looked at Shane whispering. "I guess for appearance sake I should make sure he gets back to the bus ok?"<br>"No..I'll make sure of that."

"OK Shane." She pushed off the door frame walking away slowly. She just had to find a place to sit while Shane waited for Hunter to be cleared. He got up & headed for the door his eyes showed his disgust at the beat down he got. Shane grabbed his arm as he passed causing him to quickly turn towards him staring down at him.  
>"This ends tonight I won't have you trying to destroy her too. Now go get your gear &amp; get you out of here before anymore…justice comes down." Hunter just sort of gave a snort in frustration pulling from Shane's touch heading down the hall for the locker rooms. Shane called Risa asking if she can ride with Vince &amp; Linda to the airport. He &amp; Jade would meet them there after Paul was on the bus. Getting the all clear he went to find Jade saying he would be driving her to the hotel to gather her things so she could fly out that night with the family. Jade fought to keep her cool when Paul headed their way. Shane calmly told him to sit in the back while he had Jade up front with him.<p>

Back at the hotel Shane made sure Paul was on the bus before taking Jade to her suite to pack up & he went to his to gather his & Risa's things. On Paul's bus he fought to keep in check not sure what was going on. He ignored his driver heading to the back to strip down heading into the shower. He made the water as hot as his body could take it allowing it to wash over his aching body. What the hell was Shane talking about by destroying her too…who else? Surly he couldn't mean Stephanie. He had been nothing but faithful to his dear wife. Granted he may have had thoughts now & then, but then again what red blooded male doesn't. He was sure even goody goody Shane has had a thought or two about a few of the Divas.


	12. Chapter 12

April 7, 2008

Jade met up with Paul at the airport flying out that morning for where ever Raw was that night. She made sure to keep a careful eye on him the whole time not even trusting herself to take a nap.  
>"Please relax."<br>"How can I relax when you claim you don't even what you did? I don't even know what I am thinking allowing you to room with me again."  
>"I don't know either…but thank you."<br>"You can thank me by keeping your nose clean Paul."  
>"Yeah." He looked at her raising an eye brow. "But did you really need to call Locker room justice on me?"<br>"It wasn't me that placed the order…remember to most guys I am Stephanie…just one of the cooperate uppers not a star or diva even if I am making a move in the division."  
>"Then why not let the office handle it?"<br>"Because it would of cost you your job. Just so you know, there shouldn't be anymore repercussions once we land."  
>"Why?"<br>"You gonna keep asking why or just be grateful the guys don't continue to try to hand you your ass on a silver platter? If you must know I called it off. Word got passed through the one who ordered it. If you can't guess the who...don't ask."  
>"I can only think of the one guy that may be higher ranked then me that knew…Mark." She just sat back in her chair reading her book no giving another word.<p>

Landing in New York the town car was already waiting for them the driver loaded their bags heading for the hotel. Once in their suite Paul quickly noted there was two beds instead of the one. He said he was going to hit the gym while she choose to stay in the room to relax. Her eye opened hearing the door & looked over seeing an hour had passed. Getting up she walked over opening the door seeing a smirking Randy.  
>"If I didn't know better I would think you stalking me."<br>"What if I was?" He laughed leaning on the door frame.  
>"Come on in." She sidestepped to let him pass shutting the door.<br>"So you sure you want it over?"  
>"Yes." She turned to face him. "You did a good number of him at Mania…thank you."<br>"Hey anytime." Randy stepped closer to her looking at her. "I admit I am far from an angel. I can be a down right devil at times. I would never hit a woman though…well unless it is scripted." He gave a smirk running a hand under her jaw line. "Out of rage, that there is no excuse. So while Trips may be my friend, it was a pleasure knocking some sense into him." He pulled his hand back stepping back as well. "I'll make sure the word get passed around now he is back."  
>"I thought that was already done when we talked on the phone?"<br>"Well I started, but I just wanted to see your eyes to be sure."  
>"Yes I am sure. No more justice is to be dealt against Paul."<br>"Why don't you sounds sure now?"  
>"I am sure on this matter."<br>"You worried he may try something again?"  
>"I..I don't know just the way my brother has been since then. I am surprised he hasn't called to check up on me."<br>"Over protective big brother?"  
>"I hope so…"<p>

She moved to sit down a faint sigh "You known Paul longer then I have…with Evolution & everything. Has he ever lost his temper before on people for no reason?"  
>"Well come on which of us haven't?"<br>"Randy?" She lifts her head looking at him. His smirk was gone now a concerned look trying not to meet her eyes. "Randy do I have reason to be worried about Hunter?"  
>"Those days are past him." He almost mumbled shifting uncomfortably.<br>"What days?"  
>"Jade please…it was just stress that is all. Forget I said anything."<br>"No…what days Randy..what was he mixed up in?"  
>"The same shit a lot of the bigger guys were into."<br>"No..don't even hint to it."  
>"Now you know why I said forget it. He had been away from it for years…don't blame his stress on that. Now please forget I even mentioned it. Very few knew what your father was…." Randy quickly shut up mid statement. "Jade I'm so sorry." She gave a sigh closing her eyes.<p>

"Don't be sorry…of course I knew the rumors my father pushed that shit on guys…it is just hearing it first hand."  
>"Vince cleaned his own act I know he doesn't push it anymore. Figure guys like Paul, Dave…even Cena to a point is all hard work. If your father even though any of them were taking the easy route. So please forget it ok?"<br>"Yeah…OK." She didn't sound so sure but Randy said his good byes heading out of the suite. She was still lost in thought when the door opened with Paul walking back in from his work out.

"Hey…Jade?" He walked over lightly touching her shoulder but she still jumped the same. "Sorry you ok?"  
>"Yeah, just thinking" She tried to offer a smile.<br>"Well I am going to hop in the shower before we go grab a bite before the arena ok?"  
>"Yeah sounds good." She watched as he headed into the bathroom &amp; she headed over to check her hair &amp; make up. She was already back in the sitting area when he came out his bottom half dressed he was brushing out his hair before pulling it back. "I swear some of you guys take longer then us women to get ready." He only laughed at her before he went to pull out one of his t-shirts slipping it on.<br>"Hey I'm ready ok?"  
>"Yeah." she got up grabbing her coat &amp; purse before calling down for the car to be waiting for them.<p>

After a nice quite dinner they headed to the arena walking in like the events of Mania week never happened. Once Hunter got the rundown for the show he moved to the locker room with a sigh. At least he was given his own room that night since on top of TWO matches, and an in ring promo they had a back stage promo too.  
>"You sure they still not dishing justice on me?"<br>"If they follow the word passed down they aren't. You'll be able to handle it." He nodded just leaning his head back on the chair. She was not set to come out for the ring promo, but she was for the two matches.

The back stage promo was set to go right before they headed to the ring. They were set to walk out when a staffer came up with a letter for him. Trips opened it reading it over, looked at her & then back at the note.  
>"What is it?" She questioned touching his arm looking up at him.<br>"Nothing Steph…nothing…" He folded it up tossing it on the table walking out with her behind him. The camera then pans over to where the note fell open showing a typed letter 'What if your Precious Princess was not who she claimed?' It was unsigned. After the match they headed back to the locker room it was not till after the show wrapped that Jade realized it was left open ended. Does Trips confront her? Does she ever see the note? When she asked about it she was told they were leaving it that way for now to let the fans decide. The wonders of internet buzz.


	13. Chapter 13

April 21, 2008

Jade was getting herself psyched up for one of her biggest sets yet. The Billon Dollar Princess facing head to head eleven Divas. It would be that time that she was to show if it was still the same bitchy Stephanie or turning a new leaf. A faint smile as she thought over what would be happening. She tried not to dwell too much on what would be happening shortly after it knowing that many bodies could lead to a lot of chaos. She was slightly pacing in the locker room she & Paul had for the night.  
>"You'll do fine." he told her standing up walking over to her. He placed his hands on her shoulder to his relief she didn't jump. "You done matches before &amp; this isn't a match. Just remember your two key spots."She stopped looking up at his reflection in the mirror.<br>"I know Hunter…I know. I just never dealt with so many at the same time."  
>"You got this…don't worry about it." He turned her in his hands to look in her face looking down at her. A thought in his head then he pushed it back. "Remember I'll be here when you get back."<br>"Yeah freaking out." She said jokingly before pulling away.

She watched the monitors till the middle of the dumb presidential debacle that some idiot in booking came up with. She then headed for the gorilla spot staying out of sight of the other Divas. She watched as the Champion & the 'good' girls headed to the ring to celebrate. On cue Beth headed out with the heels talking of when she will get her belt back where it properly belongs. She stepped into position with a nod towards the tech & 'All Grown up' hits with her stepping on stage a mic in hand.  
>"Ladies…Ladies…LADIES" She damn near screeched halting the bickering in the ring. Her music cuts as she makes her way closer. She knew the time was late enough to get away she hoped with it plus the censor was warned. "You all think you the biggest bitches in the business." She makes her way up the steps. "But you all seem to forget about the biggest bitch of all." Stepping between the top &amp; middle rope never comfortable with the 'ladies' entrance. She looked towards Beth &amp; then Mickie as by that point the 6 good girls were on one side &amp; the 5 bad girls on the other. "ME!" She turned her head to Beth. "Now you lost the belt it time to get back in line." She watched as Beth faintly laughed the mic barely picking up a<br>"You really think you can take me on Princess."

"In the words of Stone Cold…HELL YEAH." With that She dropped the mic shoving Beth starting the brawl that was set to take place. Everyone cheering thinking she was one of the good girls until she turned catching Mickie off guard in the back. Who then turned to face her a shocked look on the face wondering what the hell figuring she may of just hit wrong until that smirk across her face told Mickie other wise. A few more exchanged in the ring before officials finally were called to separate the two sides. No one knew what side to put her on though & she just rolled out in the chaos. She walked over near the announce table taking a second mic. "You see Ladies, you have your sides…but who said I was on either one. The only side I am on is my own…or that of my husband. In time that belt will be back were it truly belongs…Around the waist of a McMahon." She just smiled a twinkle to her eyes heading to the back.

The cameras next shot after the break was Triple H in his locker room waiting for Stephanie to get back from showing the rest of the Divas where she stood. His phone on the table started to ring & he reached down to answer it. Of course it was set to pick up the conversation.  
>"Hunter? Hunter?" Came a panicked voice. He blinked hearing it.<br>"Steph? What's Wrong?"  
>"Oh god Hunter I don't know how long till they get back please you got to find me."<br>"Steph hold on, where are you? I just saw you at the ring."  
>"That WASN'T me Hunter…I don't know who she is, but she isn't me…I'm still in California I think…Snitsky keeps showing…Please Hunter get Dad or Shane to help you…I'm so scared."<br>"It's ok Steph…" There is some indistinct yelling in the background  
>"Oh no….pleas…" The call then went dead.<br>"STEPH…STEPH!" He screams throwing the phone down right before she entered.  
>"Hunter what is it?" He lifts his head from where the phone landed to where she was standing.<br>"Steph?"  
>"Yes Hunter what's wrong?" She walked over placing an arm around his waist looking up at him. "What has you so worked up Hunter?" She smiled placing a hand on his chest. "Come on let's go take care of Randy &amp; his crew…then we can go celebrate." She lifted up on her toes to give him a kiss before walking from the room a confused looking Triple H after her.<p>

After the show they were in the suite relaxing after Paul took his shower he was just lounging in some track pants. Jade took her shower before he did & was in a sleep tank top & shorts.  
>"Very good out there tonight hun."<br>"Thanks Paul. So after the guys see the phone promo I am sure questions will begin."  
>"That or they will just think Stephanie's side was pre recorded."<br>"You really think your co-workers are that naive?"  
>"Not naive as much as not wanting to believe you duped them for what…about two months?"<br>"I guess not."  
>"Hey come over here."<br>"What?"  
>"I won't bite you." She rolled her eyes before scooting closer to Paul moving her feet up on the couch allowing herself to lean against his broad chest. He draped his arm over her side &amp; over her midsection. As they watched a dumb B rate horror flick on the hotel TV that was easier to crack jokes about then be scared of.<br>Paul couldn't help but smile as she seemed to get more comfortable falling asleep against him as one point when he looked down. He hated the thought of waking her, but knew if he didn't he would be too sore to do anything the next day. He lifted her as gently as he could away from him allowing him to stand. His next thought was leaving her on the couch or carrying her to her bed. He figured he would try to lift her & did so as gently as he could. To his surprise she hardly stirred as he placed her into it & the blanket over her.  
>"Night hun." he faintly grumbled as he began to lean over then stopped himself almost forgetting a moment that it was not Stephanie. "I must be more tired then I thought." He laughed to himself moving to the other bed.<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

**(Graphic Warning in this chapter Thank you to my two followers. As normal I don't own any of the wrestlers or Divas. I also welcome reviews. If you feel odd reviewing feel free to drop me a line. )**

April 27, 2008

Jade didn't know why but something in her just told her to stay clear from Paul as he was getting into his mindset for the match that night. She was checking over her own things before heading to the arena including a change of attire promising Paul & Randy she would go celebrate after the show. Once at the arena she just kept hearing people wondering where exactly were they going with her angel next. Until the letter a few weeks ago they thought Vince was trying just some sort of failed kidnapping line. She only shook her head telling them to wait & see. Once she was in the locker room she called for one of the seamstresses. She was talking over the pros & cons of the outfit they had picked for her compared to what she had picked out for later. They agreed it would look good an camera & allowed her to go with her pick. She went into the private bathroom to change coming out a few minutes later in the black flare cut legging that had silver studs going up the sides & a deep fuchsia low cut blouse with flowing sleeves. She was brushing her hair out when Paul walked in already in his ring gear watching her a moment before giving a whistle.

"You better watch it Hunter." She lifted her head looking at him in the reflection.  
>"Or what?" He said walking over to her placing his hands on her hips. She tried not to tense brushing it off as just the possibilities of cameras around.<br>"You got a match to focus on…You do want the belt back don't you?"  
>He turned her around to face him stepping against her. "Well it may be a little…hard…with you looking like that Steph."<br>She subtlety pushed a knee into his groin looking up at him "Well I suggest you get your head back into the game Hunter." She then tried to move away when he took her arm. She fought to mask her feelings looking back at him. He placed his other hand behind her head pulling her in for a kiss. It was only a moment before he let her go.  
>"For luck you know." She then walked away into hall needing to clear her head.<p>

"Sis you ok?" Asked Shane walking up to her when she was leaning against a wall clearing her head.  
>"Yeah I'm fine. Just wondering what is going through his head at times."<br>"What happened now?"  
>"I'm not sure…it may have been just show. It just felt like he was too much into it."<br>"What you mean? Remember he is suppose to be getting suspicious at this point."  
>"It's nothing…forget it." She stood up flipping her hair back. "See you in the morning right?"<br>"What's up after the show?"  
>"I promised Hunter &amp; Orton I would let them drag me out to celebrate Hunter getting the strap back."<br>"Ah ok. Breakfast then." He patted her shoulder walking off. She then turned heading back for Trips locker room she knocked before entering but didn't see him at first so she just moved to sit on the couch till time was called for them to head to the gorilla spot for the main event.  
>Paul came out of the bathroom area of the locker room moving to sit in the chair in the room.<br>"We have breakfast plans with Shane before we head out in the morning."  
>"Good." She had a feeling he was just getting into his match mindset so she didn't bother him past going to get them both bottles of water &amp; sit back down watching the show.<p>

About 5 minutes before their match was set to start they got up & headed into position. JBL was out first with his white limo, next was her & Trips. She took position on the side by the announce table when Cena was introduced third & the last was Randy being current champion. She did have to watch where she was once the match started as shortly after the bell she had Randy sailing her way. While he was still shaking the cobwebs Cena was also heading through the ropes. So she had to keep an eye on them as well as Hunter & JBL in the ring. Cena getting up with Randy & they started a second brawl on the outside. Finally they made it back in to join the others. About ten minutes into the match the action picked up more with Orton focusing on Trips leaving Cena to deal with JBL. He got him down into the STFU making him tap. The announcement quickly grabbed Orton's focus from Trips & with Cena gaining his own senses before raising to his feet from the tap out. Cena never got the chance to get up though when Orton ran at him giving him a punt to the head. Two down 1 to go. After Cena was rolled from the ring Trips only had the current champion to worry about. The two of them actually managed to keep the roar of the fans for another almost 20 minutes before Trips struck with the Pedigree. The bell rang & she took the belt from the time keeper before making her way into the ring to celebrate with Hunter. Orton had already slowly rolled out while all eyes were on the two of them. She lifted one hand while the ref raised the other. Without warning he pulled her towards him wrapping his arm behind her back giving a huge kiss in the ring. After he broke the kiss he took her hand leading her from the ring.

Once in the back he headed for his locker room to shower & change while she went to check on Randy, & the two Johns. They were already heading out by the time she got there. Randy & Cena said they would meet up with them once they also got cleaned up. She went to sit in craft service sipping a soda just waiting. Shane slipped in next to her.  
>"What went on out there?"<br>"If you mean post match…I have no clue he caught me off guard with it."  
>"OK…I know you are meant to be convincing, I just don't want issues with sis."<br>"Yeah I know."  
>"OK well catch you later on looks like two of your escorts are heading this way." He walked away as Randy &amp; Cena came over waving to them.<br>"So ready to let you hair down princess?" Joked Cena.  
>"Sure John, maybe I can even show you a few moves." that just got a oohs look from him covering his mouth.<br>"Like to see that one. As long as the champ don't mind."  
>"I'm sure he would be fine with it. Speaking of him want to help me find out what is keeping him so long?" She got up heading down the hall with the two guys flanking her when she knocked on the door before opening it. "Hunter?"<br>"YEAH…Was wondering where you took off to."  
>"Just waiting at craft for you."<br>"Well I been here." he almost snapped when he turned seeing the other two.  
>"Hey Hunter man calm down ok." Commented John lightly holding his hands up in defense. Hunter just tried to laugh.<br>"I am calm…lets go." They headed out where two company cars already waited for them Jade insisted if they boys were going to party none of them were to try to drive back to the hotel.

Once at the club John joked about the perks of the job & position. The got in heading for the VIP section of course there was still a few fans no matter where you end up. They were seated on stuffed chairs or couches. The guys all had what ever their drink of choice was, she just had the club soda with lime. At one point John got up walking over to her.  
>"Princess I think you promised me some moves." He then turned looking at Trips. "You mind man?"<br>"Na go knock yourself out." He gave a laugh when John extended his hand which she took standing up. They went for the main dance floor with the mobs of other patrons. To Cena's surprise she was not as uptight as she let on. Her moves were not bad with the faster club beats or even when they slowed some. When it became too slow though she motioned she was getting off the floor which he fully understood. They walked back over to Trips & Randy who was talking. Before she could move back to her seat Trips reached up taking her arm pulling her on his lap. "Come 'ere you." She let out a faint yelp of surprise landing on his lap with his arms around her.

"What the hell Hunter!"  
>"Hey I just wanted to be closer to my wife." She fought not to narrow her eyes since John was there &amp; as far as she knew he was still in the dark she had to play it. He leaned in to kiss her &amp; she could smell the booze on his breath she fought for it to not make her ill. She allowed the kiss till she felt him try to French her as well as his hand roam where they did not belong. That is when she pulled back.<br>"Hunter this is not the place." she fought to move away from him standing he did as well looking at her.  
>"I'll dictate when something is the right time &amp; place!" Randy quickly stood up moving between the to of them.<br>"Hunter not now…back off."  
>"What you her patsy now Orton. What little favors she doing for you?"<br>"I'll ignore you just said that. I don't know what the hell got into you." Randy lightly reached behind him for her hand guiding her way.

"You ok?" She just nodded. "Good, now go to one of the cars & head back to the hotel. The other car can fit the three of us. Just go get some rest & I'll try to get him to simmer down before he gets back ok?"  
>"Yeah…thanks Randy. I would so hug you, but don't want to set him off again."<br>"The sentiment is nice…but get going." She turned heading out of the VIP section & out of the club. Randy turned to see Trips trying to follow. "You man sit."  
>"Who you talking to like that?"<br>"You champ…now sit, chill & enjoy the rest of the night. Steph just wasn't feeling well so she headed back Ok, she said have fun."  
>"Fine." Trips turned heading back to his seat.<p>

Jade got back to the hotel & into the suite. She hopped in the shower before getting changed for bed. She would be so glad when this angle was over, Paul was sadly creeping her out more & more as the day went on. Drying her hair off she got dressed in a PJ short set. She then packed up the rest of her items except her outfit for the morning, before climbing into the one bed turning the lights off. Paul made it back to the room a few hours later a faint sway to his steps. He shut the door looking around. He smiled seeing her asleep on her side on the one bed. Walking over he slipped off his shoes & his shirt tossing it aside. Standing on the side of the bed behind her he began to undo his pants sliding them off before climbing in. The movement of the bed caused her to faintly mumble in her sleep, but that was all. He took one hand running it down her shoulder lowering the strap of the shirt she had on. He leaned over kissing her tender flesh. A faint groan as his hand continued to trace her body. Her mind finally registered the intrusion when his hand had reached her shorts. Her eyes opened in a panic trying to move away by his hand & arm firmly against her midsection kept her from moving.

"Paul…" her voice shook.  
>"You should know by now…don't question me.." His voice dark almost void of emotion.<br>"Paul please…" He was trying to move her to roll on to her back but she tried fighting him again.  
>"Do it bitch…" The void now anger. His other hand grabbing her shoulder forcing her to move as he wished. Once she was on her back he moved to straddle her keeping her pinned. "I thought you knew better then question me. I tell you to do something you do it…I want a kiss. I'll take a kiss." He leaned down capturing her lips hard forcing his tongue into her mouth she fought the desire to bite him. He finally pulled away with a dark cold smile. "I want to feel you…I'll feel you." She was almost frozen in fear as his hand glided up her body forcing her shirt off her body. He squeezed both her breast warranting a painful yelp.<p>

"Pa…Paul please don't…"  
>She wanted to get from his grasp but was pinned tight. He took one hand striking her across the face. "DID I TELL YOU TO SPEAK!" He glared at her taking deep breaths his teeth clenched. Her mind at this point barely registered he was naked the whole time. He leaned down towards her neck the hand that slapped her covered her mouth before she felt his teeth bite into her neck. A muffled scream with tears streaming her face. She wanted to thrash against him get him off her but she feared more injury &amp; he was just way to strong. Her mind at that point just tried to block out what ever else he had in mind for her.<p> 


	15. Chapter 15

Paul the next morning woke up stretching. A smile on his lips feeling refresh over a new start as Champion. A hand then went to his head over the impending headache & hangover feeling Jade would kill him showing up at breakfast hung over. He went to sit up slowly so not to fall back down. His eyes moved over to the other bed a puzzled look seeing it was empty. He started to look around the room thinking maybe she was on the couch or something his head spun & he stopped a moment to steady himself. Standing up to head over to check that is when he noticed the second form in the same bed he just got up from.  
>"Jade? No…I wouldn't…she wouldn't…" Even with the room almost black except what little light came from around the curtains of the early morning light he could guess she was naked &amp; more so glancing down at his own naked form. "What have we done?"<p>

He walked around to the side of the bed closer to her. Part of him wanted to cover himself up, but he figured if what he thought really happened did in fact happen she seen it anyways. "Jade? Jade?" His voice a questioning tone he thought he heard a noise from her but was unsure what. He reached a hand out touching her shoulder to gently wake her up. He heard it louder that time something faintly like a whimper. He gently shook her again "Jade, please Jade Wake up." She whimpered louder trying to curl up on her side crying.  
>"Ple…please no more…" She barely managed to get out past her lips, her voice so low so weak. Fear filled Paul stepping back from the bed. Part of him knew he would regret it but he moved to turn on the bedside lamp. He couldn't help but gasp seeing the bruise if not bruises on the side of her face. Almost in shock himself he didn't know why but he moved around the bed looking. From the back he could faintly make out discoloration on the backs of her thighs. The most sickening was blood on the sheet under where she laid.<br>"What the hell did I do…" He whispered to himself trying to think what to do next. She responded to him so at least she was conscious even if not fully. He cursed himself for even thinking of his own problems this would cause. He brought them on himself even if he can't remember it now.

He got up moving to put on a pair of pants before moving to one of the phones in the room. He picked it up getting ready to dial the front desk.  
>"Pu…Put it do…down…" He blinked freezing. He turned his head looking back towards the bed wondering if he heard her or a little demon in his head. Her eyes were more open now still almost curled up. "Put…it…down…" She cringed when her body tried to move. For now he did as she requested. He went to moved towards her. "Stop…Please…don't come near me." He sighed dropping his head not taking a step closer if anything he took one or two steps farther away. Jade forced her body to uncurl, his head turned away hearing her whimper again wanting so much to scream. Her voice to strained for that though.<p>

"Jade you need help."  
>"It's you that needs the help Paul." He could hear how hoarse her voice was trying to speak. "The look on your face, the inability to look at what you did…Go ahead tell me you don't remember again."<br>"I…I don't I wish I could…but I can't…Jade please let me call for medics." He heard her trying to move again. "Jade just stay still."  
>"No.." He turned his head back to the bed seeing her try to stand. "Bruises will heal…I don't think my trust will this time though." She gingerly made her way towards the bathroom.<br>"Jade what you doing?"  
>"Getting rid of as much of this filth as I can."<br>"Jade you can't just let me off the hook for this."She leaned in the door was her back still to him. "You're right I can't & I won't. It just won't be by police or public eye."  
>"What?"<br>"Call Shane…now." With that she walked into the bathroom shutting the door. He already heard the water running before he went over grabbing his phone from where he dropped his pants the night before.

He tried to hide the fear in his voice the best he could before he dialed "Shane…yeah I know it's still early…I need you to come down to our suite…yes now…damn it man I screwed up real bad…I'll tell you when you get here…" He set the phone down & moved to begin stripping the bed down balling up anything that was soiled with the blood. A knot formed in his belly it sinking in that is was not just blood, but Jade's blood. His sister in law, a woman that he hates himself for secretly longing for longer then he may of even realized. What pushed him over the edge though? He was lost in his thoughts only broken by the knocking on the door. He moved over answering it only to be faced with a worried Shane.

"OK Paul." He moved forward & past him into the room, he then turned to face him. "How did you screw up this time?" Paul turned from the door towards Shane his head low. There was an awkward silence before Paul finally spoke his voice was low.  
>"I…I attacked her again."<br>"YOU WHAT!" Shane clenched his hands & teeth trying to calm down. "Where is she?"  
>"Shower…"<br>"What happened…" He just watched Paul shake his head. "Paul look at me." Paul slowly lifted his head. "Come clean with me…Are you using stuff besides what Dr. Andrews gave you?"  
>Paul closed his eyes wanting to hang his head again. "Yes…"<br>"DAMN IT PAUL, WHAT IN THE WORLD!" Shane ran both hands through his hair wanting to rip it out or rip into Paul more. "You know I should can your ass right now…Who…where…We cleaned you up once from that shit Paul. Where you getting it from?"  
>"Screw canning my ass Shane. I should be in jail for what I did…but she said no. She said keep police &amp; public eye out of it."<p>

"YOU SIT WHILE I GO CHECK ON HER!" He motioned to the chair which Paul moved to just resting his head in his hands. Shane moved to the door knocking on it. "It's Shane Jade." He faintly heard a one minute then the water shut off. She came out with a terry cloth robe on & another round her head drying her hair. She looked at Shane & without a word he knew something was indeed wrong her eyes blood shot red and a worried look to them even more so when she glanced towards the sitting area. Plus the bruise & split lip that ran the left side of her face. "He is staying right where he is. Don't worry he won't come near you unless you tell me it is ok." She lightly nodded cringing. "Where else did he hurt you this time?"  
>"I don't know if I can bring myself to say it." Her voice still hoarse some. "I can show you at least one." She carefully turned her head the muscles in her neck stiffened from the assault. Shane worked to contain him self not wanting to scare her more when he saw the deep bluish purple mark on the side of her neck radiating down towards her shoulder. She winced &amp; slowly moved her head back to neutral position.<br>"How many others are there?" She gulped lightly looking down. "Jade you have no reason to feel ashamed."  
>"That are seen…four…two locations."<br>"Seen!" He saw her cringe when he raised his voice. "It's ok…I'm sorry I wasn't yelling at you." He stepped back not believing he was going through this again. "Jade can you sit?" She nodded moving to the untouched bed slowly sitting he saw the twinge of pain as she did. "If I say what I am fearing…will you at least try to shake or nod your head." She gave a light nod, closing her eyes feeling her heart wanting to jump out of her chest. Shane hated what he knew was about to come out of his mouth. "Jade?" She opened her eye looking up towards Shane who fought the best he could to keep a calm gentle face to him. "From what you said…I need to ask…did he sexually assault you." Her head dropped again her arms wanting to wrap around herself. Slowly she nodded. "It's ok…he won't hurt you again. We know what he did this time…we will get you both help. I need to know though…why wouldn't you let him call the authorities?"

"For business & family….I know in the long run any punishment we can dish him can be worse then any jail. Plus if he is being honest & he can't remember it, then he needs some real help that I doubt the courts would give him."  
>"He does need help &amp; he will be getting it just as soon as we can figure the how. We did just make him champ after all."<br>"Is it the same problem he had before?"  
>"How do you know of that?"<br>"You just need to know the right questions to ask the right people."  
>"Yes…yes it is…"<br>"OK we can talk on the plane I have an idea."  
>"Deal…now think you can get dressed &amp; get your stuff out of here. Then Paul can get ready &amp; meet up at the car." She nodded standing up gathering her outfit for the day going back into the bathroom. She came back out styling her hair the best she could to sweep over the left side of her face. She then moved to her suitcase searching for something finally pulling out a scarf she loosely wrapped it around the neck. Shane grabbed her bag heading out with her warning Paul he better not be late getting to the car.<p> 


	16. Chapter 16

**(This chapter is longer then a lot of my others, but I could not see a good break point. Once again I only own Jade, Jessie & now Dickson. I also love reviews PLZ)**

The Ride to the airport was awkward if not down right difficult for both Jade & Paul neither could look at the other. Shane wanted to comfort Jade so bad but knew at least for now it was best to not even touch her. Risa looked puzzled & worried but knew sometime it was best not to ask what was going on unless she was told first. Once at the port Jade almost couldn't wait for the door to be opened to get out of the confinement. The four of them went through the checks for a private flight before heading to the family jet. Shane suggested Paul take one of the seats up near the cockpit which he obliged. Shane then took a seat by where Jade was but across from her while Risa sat next to her. He waited till they were on the air before he spoke.

"OK Jade, what's this plan of yours to save the mess he made?"  
>"Well who knew of his problem in the past?"<br>"Still in the company? Michaels you know they as thick a thieves, Dave, Orton." Jade tried not to scrunch her face over the mention of Dave.  
>"OK No way we can put it in place by tonight's show. He will need to be pulled till next week. Have Randy cut a promo on him about either being scared to face him one on one or" She shivers at the idea. "Or that maybe Hunter is to busy still celebrating to of made it to the show."<br>"What about after that?"  
>"Well it will take a lot of consideration on the three men you mentioned."<br>"Go on."  
>"He will need one of them to room with him no mater what city we go to. He is NOT to be allowed out of the sight of who ever is watching him. When he is off the road he will be at what ever place he was at last time to clean his act. If it was not in house then we find one that is that will allow him out the 3 days he needs to work."<br>"You're right that is a lot of consideration on their part & what ever program he takes part in. What if they don't agree or he refuses the terms?"  
>"Then we loose a great worker &amp; for her own safety he looses a family."<br>"She won't leave him."  
>"What?"<p>

Shane shakes his head. "As I said he had been through this before…I don't know if it was as bad as you got it, but it was still bad. I nearly forgot myself, but I think that is at least part of the reason why Stephanie stopped traveling. He was always fine when he didn't have the stress of the road. Call it being stubborn, call it keeping her wedding vows, but Stephanie stood by him last time & I have a feeling she will again this time."  
>"That is her choice…now my hard choice…we need to wrap this line. Tell me how this sounds. Have Hunter getting a call again, this time from either you or dad informing him the good news that Steph had been found &amp; to call out to expose who ever the 'fake' is. I'll then come out with the preplanned bombshell?"<br>"When?"  
>"Next week."<br>"Think you will be healed up enough plus be able to handle an Irate Hunter."  
>"That is why I figure the ring instead of in the back. He can be in the ring &amp; me the ramp. Or have me in a match &amp; have him come out after it to confront me…just as long as his ass stay where it belongs."<br>"It should work. Just as long as you keep telling us you are up to it. Next is how much do we tell the guys…or at least those three?"  
>"The rest of the roster nothing, he has tarnished his reputation enough after last time. If they find out he either did what he did or that he is back on the juice he will loose even more face &amp; we will loose it by letting him stay. As for the three watch dogs you can just sadly let them know he slipped up again &amp; on the junk so they know what to look out for. I know the center will more then likely test him weekly if not bi-weekly…I want our own people doing the same thing. If his levels spike above what they feel is acceptable for someone weaning off then he will leave us no choice."<br>"Agreed, I hope he & Steph both realize how much you are placing on yourself for their sake. You know if you need a therapist or someone?"  
>"I'll try myself first…I don't want to bring a Dr. into my problems I know confidentiality &amp; all, but it could still get out some how."<br>"OK I will be checking in on you though & you better answer that damn phone or I'll be taking a ride over to your apartment got it?"  
>"Yeah I got it."<p>

Shane then got up walking over to Paul who was looking out the window at the clouds.  
>"How much you over hear?"<br>"Enough…"  
>"What?"<br>"Basically on the road I'll have dumb watch dogs & off it I might as well be locked up." He turned his head almost glaring at Shane but he was refusing to back away from the larger man.  
>"It is better then the alternatives Paul. You don't agree Jade can still press charges. That happens can we say good bye to you job, your friends…your family. Because even if Stephanie does want to stay by you the courts would NEVER allow you anywhere near your children alone, maybe even with supervision. Imagine not getting to see Aurora grow up except in photos, what about not getting to see Murphy at all. Tell me the head ache of spending part of your week locked in treatment for their well being is not worth it?"<br>"You know it is. They're the world to me."  
>"Then why the hell did you get back on the junk?"<br>"Call it weakness…the Dr. put me back on the pills for the rehab & it just went from there man. When on it I feel…I feel…untouchable. Of course the pills were suppose to get weaned off."  
>"Where were you getting the shots from?"<br>"Dickson"  
>"The med tech?"<br>"Yeah man…him."

"The moment we land I am calling the center we use for you & see if they will agree to our part-time program. The next is corporate to report Dickson." He then turned toward Jade. "Think you can handle coming to the towers before we take you home?"  
>"Yeah…I know we need to tell the rest of the family…which includes Stephanie."<br>"God no…you guys can't tell her." Spoke Paul. "She can't know…"  
>"Don't you have faith in your vows Paul?" Spoke Jade almost coldly.<br>"Not that…her condition. We can't afford upsetting her."  
>Jade tried not to sigh. But Shane spoke before she could. "We will be as gentle as we can, but we can not hide this from her. She will want to know why you can't be at home with her for who knows how long it will take to burn that shit out of you."<br>"Fine.." he said almost defeated like hanging his head. "I am just worried about her & Murphy."

"Tell me Paul." Jade slowly stood to look at him better. "Did you think of them when you pushed that junk into your veins? Did you think of how you might act towards them when you were on that junk? Even after you attacked me the first time did it even pass that little brain of yours that it was the junk that made you not remember it? That is was the junk giving you a hair trigger temper? What if it was Aurora you lost your temper on because she was crying or something! What about that big man…what if it was your own little baby girl you hit because you couldn't keep your cool because the shit was fucking with your mind? Did that thought even cross your god forsaken mind? You going to block this shit out too so you can just try to ignore it?"  
>"No…no to all of it…I didn't think at all…sadly that is the problem with addictions no mater the form." Jade could see Paul gripping the arms of his chair but she tried not to let it upset her.<br>"Well you better really take a good long look at yourself & what you did. Then learn to use your damn brain. You already got two strikes against me. I be damned if I allow a third. I don't know how many strikes Stephanie gave you & that is on her if she can't see you are no good."  
>"I am….good…just lost."<br>"Well you better find yourself real soon. I remember a time not so long ago when we talked as friends….as equals…now you are nothing more then a painful wound that I can't wait to heal myself of." She sat back down lowering her head to her hands fighting the urge to start crying. Shane shook his head walking back over to the ladies strapping himself in before they were set to land.

Once on the ground the four waited for the town car taking them to the towers. Shane was placing his first call to the family informing them they were all needed at the towers immediately if they were not already there. Stephanie was the most belligerent of coming in stating she was working from home for the two months till the baby was born. He insisted it could not wait. The next set of phone calls was to the treatment center that was based in CT that they used for some of the guys. The four of them were in the car on the way in while Shane pleaded his case to them including the fact they it was best this person be allowed admittance later that evening of course under as much secrecy as possible. He hung up after that call saying it was all set, now it was a matter of filling the family in.

Pulling up to the towers they all got out heading inside the driver was giving directions to pull into the lot & wait since their bags were still inside. Shane walked in front with Risa Jade behind them & Paul kept his distance in the rear. They headed right up to one of the conference rooms where Shane was already informed rest of the family would be waiting. The moment they entered Shane looked back at Paul just motioning to one of the chairs at the far end of the table. He looked to Jade with a nod who nodded back before moving to one of the seats farther up closer to Linda. Risa had already opted to take one of the seats off to the side.  
>"Shane what is going on here?" Ordered Vince.<br>"Dad…cut the recorders." Vince straitened in his seat at the very head of the table. Linda was seated to the right of him & Stephanie the left. "Please dad cut them, trust me." He watched as his father reached over hitting something under the table then nodded. "We have a serious problem within the company & sadly the family itself."

"What she do now." Quickly sniped Stephanie. Jade quickly closed her eyes to prevent snapping back remembering Stephanie's condition.  
>"It isn't her Steph. Paul's the problem. Dad I apologize now that nothing was said sooner. There was a reason why Jade was pulled from her Wrestlemania appearance ringside." He just watched Vince keeping his stone facade for now. "She was attacked in her hotel room three days before the event, by Paul."<br>"She must have provoked him." Interjected Stephanie.  
>"No…the only think she did was talk to Orton about herself. He already knew of her the night we started the angle, he just wished to know more about her. For some reason because of that Paul flipped out on her. She was in bed for almost two days, her legs were bruised so bad from where they hit a table when he threw her." Shane fought to keep his voice calm for Jade &amp; Stephanie's sakes. "When it first happened she couldn't even stand without help…you don't believe me call &amp; ask Taker." That got a faint response from Vince a brief twitch to his eye.<br>"What's Taker know about this?"  
>"I grabbed him on the way up to the room after Jade called me saying Paul attacked her. We kept her on bed rest except when she went to soak her body to try to get rid of the soreness &amp; bruises. Even the first day of those Sara &amp; Mark were kind enough to come help her. She couldn't stand up from the ground that is how sore they were." He watched seeing Jade's eyes were closed taking long slow breaths as he talked her head still low to keep her face covered still. "They need to hear the extent Jade."<br>"I know…I know." Her voice faintly different then her parents were used to.  
>"You don't know how she fought to even make it out Saturday just to help keep up our family's appearance. Then Mania itself she so wanted to keep with the program &amp; make it ringside. I saw the pain she was trying to fight through, so I made the final call to pull her. I could not see her going through that much discomfort just to stand ringside for fifteen minutes &amp; fight to make it back."<p>

"OK That was over a month ago why bring it before us now?"  
>"Because there was another incident last night. I already called JR to inform in that Paul nor Jade would not be making Raw tonight. Paul has already admitted to us he started using again, we already got the name from him &amp; I already took the liberty of getting him into a part time program. The three days he needs to be on the road fine he can. The other four he will be working to get &amp; stay clean."<br>"What about me & Aurora?" Whined Stephanie.  
>"Steph…please." Paul finally spoke from the far end of the table. "I am agreeing to this because I screwed up…I am agreeing this to keep you &amp; our children safe. Hopefully by New Years I will be deemed clear &amp; safe to be around you guys again."<br>"How can I not be safe around you? You're my husband."  
>"Because when he is strung out on the juice he is not always himself." Slowly spoke Jade. "Remember Stephanie how much like you I look…that is why we did this angle…well.." She took a deep breath. "I don't mean to startle you…but." She slowly lifts her head up a hand slowly sweeping her hair from the left side of her face as she opened her eyes. "Does this look like the actions of a man in control? A man that is suppose to be a friend if not family?" She waited a minute letting the family take in the bruise on her face as well as her swollen lip the reason behind her altered speech. "Shane you may want to take Stephanie out of here."<p>

"NO!" Stephanie yelled "I want to hear what else you are claiming against my husband."  
>"They are not claims Stephie…they are all true…But please dear…I know she wishes you to leave because she knows what she still has to tell will only upset you."<br>"Like she gives a damn about me being upset, she weaseled in to tear us apart. She doesn't give a damn about me or the family."  
>"That is not true…I may have acted that way because that is how I felt about all of you towards me…until Shane helped open my eyes after the first attack. I was only cold &amp; maybe mean towards you Stephanie because that is how you always treated me. You treated most people like you have a wall of ice. The wall towards me grew icy thorns the moment you knew I was family by blood. I don't know why, but you did. That may be an issue for later, but not now. I am asking you for your own health to please step out."<br>"I'll be fine."  
>"As you wish." Jade pushed away from the table standing up. She tried not to wince removing the scarf. She turned as she did so the rest of the family could see. She couldn't miss the gasp from Linda who had been silent up to this point. Even though she was not looking she could picture the steely stare of Vince towards Paul.<p>

"Come here Jade." Ordered Vince she tried not to shake before walking over towards him.  
>She heard him standing her voice low to prevent showing her fear. "Please don't touch..me."<br>"OK Dear I won't…I just wanted to see if it was what I thought."  
>"It is…"<br>His own voice lower. "I wish to talk to you…I would say alone but I have a feeling you can't handle that..so just you & your mother ok?" She gave a nod. He then turned his focus to the rest of the room. " The four of you get out…now. Steph go to your office & stretch out on the couch for now. If you wish Risa please keep her company & get her what she may need. Shane take Paul to his new home."  
>"With Pleasure dad." Replied Shane moving over to Paul who silently stood heading out.<br>"Not a problem Vince." Replied Risa who stood up moving over to Stephanie to help her to her office.  
>"Jade please sit back down." She moved over to where Stephanie was sitting before. "What happened in this last attack?" They saw as she closed her eyes a faint shake to her body. "It's ok dear. Can you talk about it?"<br>"I..I don't know…I know I need to…just don't know if I can bring myself to say it."  
>"Vince…maybe it best if I talk to her alone in my office." Commented Linda.<br>"OK Hun." Vince stood up walking out. After he left Linda stood up asking Jade to follow her. Jade grabbed the scarf following Linda down to her office, past the secretary & into the inner office.  
>"Jade dear please sit where ever you are comfortable." Jade nodded moving towards the couch then stopped.<br>"This may sound silly…"  
>"What is it?"<br>"May I take my shoes off & curl slightly on it?"Linda tried not to laugh but offered a warm smile.  
>"What ever makes you comfortable." Jade offered a crocked smile back slipping her flats off before moving onto the couch curling them under her. She cringed closing her eyes quickly changing position moving so they were now next to her on the couch. "So he injured you legs again too?"<br>"Yes ma'am." Jade's voice low looking down.  
>"How bad?"<br>"Not as bad as last time…but bad enough there is bruising."  
>"Lower or upper?"<br>"Upper…" She gave a sigh.  
>"Would you like some water or something?"<br>"Do you have any herbal tea?"  
>"You mean like the ones you keep in your office?" Jade lifted her head looking faintly surprised. Linda just kept her gentle smile. "I like to know what my kids like. I try to keep it on hand incase they ever come by to talk during the day."<p>

"I am sorry I never have."  
>"Don't be…I never knew before today that you didn't feel you belonged. Call it being naive on my part. Just so you know when you are home my door is always open. As is the one at our home."<br>"Thanks Linda…Mom."  
>"Don't feel forced to say it ok?"<br>"OK."  
>"Good, I'll be right outside the door making your tea. Honey right?"<br>"Um…right." She watched as Linda left the room leaving the door open. She can't believe she took so much time to try to learn about her, but she hardly knew anything about Linda in return. She rested the right side of her head against the couch giving a soft sigh closing her eyes.

Linda walked back in with the mug & the bottle of honey setting them on the table next to the couch. She just tried to smile at Jade wondering if she fell asleep or not.  
>"Jade?"<br>"Hmm." Her eyes opened. "Oh sorry Linda."  
>"Don't be. Your drink is next to you, I wasn't sure how much honey you wanted in it." Jade slowly turned her head the best she could &amp; prepared the drink. "Why don't you want police involved?"<br>"To many lives would be wrecked by it." She slowly took a sip of the tea watching Linda move to one of the near by chairs.  
>"OK I can see it saving Paul's, Stephanie's, maybe even to a point the business. What about yours though dear?"<br>"I'll recover…what would throwing Paul in jail do? From what little I put together once he is clean it shouldn't be an issue, right?"  
>"What little we got from Steph over the years they were dating yes."<br>"Then it is being dealt with."  
>"For them, but once again what about you?"<br>"I won't lie Linda…I don't know. I don't know what will happen when I need to face Paul again even if there are others there. I don't know how I will react if someone touches me…more so a guy."  
>"Well Shane said Mark picked you up after the first attack."<br>"Yes." She looks down taking another sip of the tea allowing it to try to calm her nerves.  
>"You said the injuries were not as bad this time…"<br>"No…I just said the legs were not as bad." She was just staring into the mug. "I can still move, still function…but trust me they were worse this time."  
>"How much worse dear?"<br>"A lot…" Jade took another deeper sip of the tea still not being able to lift her head looking at Linda.

"Jade dear, we need to get you help. If you can't talk to one of us, maybe a neutral party?"  
>"No…please…I just want to try to push out what he did to me."<br>"OK Dear…if you change your mind."  
>"I know your door is open. May I ask something?"<br>"Sure."  
>"Off subject, if I was viewed as family this whole time…why not give me more responsibility?"<br>"Well partly because most officer roles were already filled by long time faithful employees & partly I knew how much passion you had in your own business. That is why I left you alone a lot to deal with that. I have seen your site a few times & I must say impressive the variety. Just a little input if you don't mind?"  
>"Please."<br>"I am sure it could use some freshening up if you wish once you are up to it I can schedule a meeting with our IT guys."  
>"I would appreciate that Linda thank you." She finished the tea. "Now may I be excused I with to make a phone call before I head home."<br>"Sure thing dear." Jade slowly stood up with Linda she thought a moment before gently hugging the older woman before walking out of the office. Linda could see she was hiding a lot of deep pain, but hoped she could see the light at the end of it.

Jade unlocked her office heading inside sliding into her chair before digging her cell phone out searching a number. Finding it she called from her office phone.  
>"Hi Randy?…It's Jade…I know I sound off…Shane reach you yet?…Well Paul won't be at the show tonight…I know you to had a promo cut, it got changed…a lot of shit went down last night…Honestly no…no justice, but I need your help with Paul…It is what we talked about before…yes he got mixed with it again. Send word around that no one is to trust Dickson…yeah him…he will be canned soon I pray…when Paul is on the road I need you, Dave or Shawn to stick like glue to him…we are getting him help off road too…Randy please…if not for him call it one for me…thank Randy I will be sure to owe you some how…Hopefully both of us next week…yeah I'll try…later." She hung up the call before calling for the town car with her bag in it &amp; headed downstairs &amp; for home.<p>

Once she was in her apartment she made sure everything was locked tight before heading into the bathroom feeling a great need for another shower. Stripping down she turned the water on as hot as she felt her skin would take. Stepping in she sucked in her breath it running painfully over her neck but knew the warmth in time would help sooth it & begin to draw the bruising out. Her head dropping to rest on the wall in front of her bracing herself she just began to cry finally able to let the walls begin to fall. Her eyes closed so she did not need to see the bruises that were on her breasts where he roughly assaulted her skin the night before. She was not sure how long she let it run for before she finally shut it off stepping out taking a towel wrapping it around her moving back to her bedroom to get dried & changed to try to sleep. She laid in the bed just staring at the ceiling unable to let her eyes close. She was worried if she did she would just see his face haunting her. That face that was void of any emotion, that or filled with rage. It made her blood run cold in her veins.

She didn't know what time it was when she reached over for her phone just searching for a number, she wasn't even fully sure why she was calling him at this time.  
>"Phil?…" She didn't even know why she used his real name but he picked up right away something was wrong by her using it. "Yeah it's me…sorry if I am bothering you….you know what I am not even sure why I called…Sorry." She hung up before he could say anything. Just going back to staring at the ceiling.<p>

Punk hung up the phone on his end puzzled by the call from Jade. She sounded lost, confused, numb, he didn't like how her voice was at all. He tried to call her back but got no reply. He was debating getting up & driving to the Raw hotel to find out what was going on, but then looking at the time realized it was too late & prayed what ever was on her mind would pass by morning.


	17. Chapter 17

April 29, 2008

Punk woke up & got a quick work out in before he tried calling her again. Still no answer & it began to worry him. He got a hold of their booker asking for the host information for the Raw hotel the night before. He called trying to get transferred to Paul's room only to be told they never checked in at that location. After getting off the phone he shook his head knowing tomorrow she should be home if she was not already.

Jade heard her phone ring for the second time this morning she already ignored Punk's call not wishing to make a fool out of herself again. Looking at the number she saw it was Shane.  
>"Hey bro…Yeah I'm still here…how did it go… OK till Sunday night or Monday morning?…yep…I hope so…no…no you don't need to…I'll be OK…yeah I spoke to Randy last night…He is going to do it even if I owe him later…no he only knows the drug issue &amp; that no one is to trust Dickson…please just go to work…oh really then stay there then…I'm sure….later." She hung up the phone just tossing it on the bed next to her.<p>

Punk went & did the show that night & was glad to see it end when Chuck unloaded way to heavy on him. Chuck was so lucky he didn't cross him backstage or he would of unloaded on him being so worried over Jade. He tried her phone again before he forced himself to get some sleep before he would get up & drive to Stamford.

April 30, 2008

Punk was on the road before 8 he figure grab a bite on the road & still reach the offices before 10. He worried even more something was up when he heard they never got to the Raw hotel. He had the music in the car nearly blaring to try to keep his mind on the road & not crazy ideas of why she was not answering her phone. At one stop when only a few minutes away he called the offices asking first if she was in & informed she was 'on vacation'. He then asked for Shane's office. Getting his secretary Punk asked if Shane was in, when confirmed he asked if he was free & also informed he was. He asked her to let Shane know he was heading in & will be there shortly & then gave her his name before he hung up.

Shane getting the message just rested his head on the back of his chair just having a feeling about the impending storm that was heading his way. It was only about 10 minutes before his secretary buzzed him letting him know Mr. Brooks was there.  
>"Let him in." He stood up as Punk came through the door "Morning Punk, Why I have a feeling this isn't a social visit."<br>"Do you know where Jade is?"  
>"Yes." that one word Shane saw Punk's features soften slightly.<br>"Please Shane I'm worried about her."  
>"We all are…what do you know so far?"<br>"Honestly…nothing."  
>"Then why you worried?"<br>"She called me Monday night…I don't know just something in her voice you know?"  
>"Yeah I know. It isn't my place to tell you what is up though."<br>"She won't answer my calls."

Shane closed his eyes with a sigh. "I don't think it is anything personally against you. One moment." Shane sits back down behind his desk as Punk takes one of the chairs near by as Shane picks up the phone dialing an all too familiar number. "Jade…Yeah Jade it's Shane..How you feeling?…one day at a time right?…um question for you…you have a visitor that wants me to bring them to see you…Punk…Jade company might do you good…At least try…I'll go over the guidelines…Hey he was worried about you after you called him…I'll be there the whole time unless you say other wise…I'll bring an early lunch…or late breakfast depending on your view….ok see you soon."

Hanging up the call he buzzed his secretary telling her to get a car ready & he was stepping out for a few hours. If Vince or Linda Ask he went to check on sis. He then got up grabbing his coat. "Shall we Punk?" He headed for the door Punk a few steps behind him heading for the elevator & then the car. Once both men were inside he told the driver to swing by his usual drive thru he grabbed a few burgers & sodas before instructing him to head to Jade's apartment. On the way there he only told Punk that she was attacked again & may be jumpy if he tried to get too close to her. Shane flat out refused to give any more details. Pulling out front both men got out & Shane said he would call when he would be heading out. The car pulled away as the men headed up the walk way. Shane hit the buzzer for her apartment & it took a few minutes before he heard her ask who it was.

"It's me hun with your guest." He heard the buzzer & opened the door heading inside. Once on her floor they headed down the hall knocking on her door. Very slowly & slightly it opened an eye peeking out before she opened it moor letting them enter. After they entered she shut the door keeping herself partly turned from them her head down.  
>"Jade, you know at some point he will see. Besides I want to see how bad they still are." She nodded moving to turn on another light in the living room. The bruises to her face were already lightning to a point Shane felt they could easily be covered with Make up if need be. She slowly made her way over sitting on a chair she tried not to panic when Shane made her way over to her placing the bag of food on the coffee table. "Can I take a closer look?" She nodded as he crouched down closer to her level checking the left side of her face. "They are doing nicely. How about the other?" She gave a sigh carefully moving the hair from the right side of her neck. "How sore is it still?"<br>"Not as sore…but still stiff." Punk noticed how numb her voice sounded.  
>"Using heat on it plus your fathers herbal packs?"<br>"Yes."  
>"Good…Now bigger question…how are you mentally?" Shane saw her quickly cast her eyes downward. "Jade it doesn't matter if your body is 100% if you mind isn't…Have you slept at all…really slept?"<br>"No…I…I can't…I just keep seeing it over & over."  
>"You know the alternative…you either take something soon or we may need to hospitalize you for your own good."<br>"Shane please no…I'll try again later…I promise…" Shane shook his head opening the bag removing two burgers for her before placing the rest of the bag in the kitchen. He looked at Punk half joking.

"It is wasn't for the fact I knew she was like that before you…I would swear you are why she only likes natural treatments." He grabbed one burger "Might as well grab one too & sit on the couch with me." He grabbed two of the drink placing one in front of Jade who was slowly beginning to eat. She kept shifting her eyes from downward then to Shane then to Punk. She knew she shouldn't see either man as a threat to her. She only read concern in their eyes & no malice. The thing is at one time she would have place Paul in the category of someone who would not harm her.  
>"Jade if I can help…I don't know what happened &amp; if you don't want to tell me fine. I just want you to know I will help how ever you let me." She lightly nodded as she ate more of the first burger. "Do you have any chamomile?" She lifted her head a faint tilt of her head. "Hey I know it helps me a few restless nights." She gave a weak chuckle the first one Shane thinks he heard in days if not weeks. She had not laughed much since even the first attack. "What so funny?"<p>

"You use herbalism?"  
>"I guess that is what it is called…I don't get as new age as some people, but yes I have relaxed to an herbal tea when I'm not in the mood for my Pepsi."<br>"When does that happen?"  
>"Ha ha ha. So do you have any?"<br>"No, just peppermint & that has not helped yet."  
>"Know of a place to get it local?"<br>"Depends what you call local…But yes." Shane noticed the more she was talking about to him random things the more she was beginning to eat & open up.

"Well I know you don't exactly feel like going out to get it…you want me to?" She thought a moment before speaking.  
>"Sure thank you. Ma…May I try something first."<br>"Um…Ok?" She slowly stood up. Walking over to where the guys were still sitting. She very slowly leaned over kissing his cheek she felt the nerves creeping in as she did but she managed.  
>"I can't believe I am gonna say this…but please stand up for me." Punk nodded as he began to stand as she straitened up at the same time. She felt her heart thumping, but deep inside told her it was not fear. She took a deep breath before stepping closer to Punk slowly putting her arms around him. "Thank you…" she only stayed there a moment before she backed up again. "You can use my keys if you want to drive yourself the herbal shop I use is on the GPS."<br>"No problem." He offered a smile before going to grab her keys from a rack near the door heading out.

"Wow sis…"  
>"I know.." She smiled looking back at him. "I know you were hoping you would be my first hug." She faintly chuckled.<br>"Hey I wouldn't have minded…but I am just glad you feel you can trust him. Any clue why?"  
>"Just something in me told me I could. I had bad feelings all day Sunday &amp; I was a fool not trusting them. Something told me Paul's acts where more then that, but I turned a blind eye. I look at Punk &amp; I feel he is being real with me."<br>"Good…so now what?"  
>"I know what I want to say…but you will think I am moving too fast."<br>"What?"  
>"I have a feeling you can leave if you want too."<br>"You're right, I think that may be too big of a jump for you. Before we got here you were nearly shut down for the last two days to becoming comfortable being left alone with a guy?"

"He comes face value though…He doesn't hide himself or his intentions. If he tries anything then I know I was wrong & a bad judge of character."  
>"You sure?"<br>"Yeah I know you have work to tend to."  
>"Mom knows I left to check on you."<br>"I'll be fine…ok maybe not fine…but better then I was."  
>"I'll check on you later.""OK Fine…You got a deal."<br>"If he tries anything though…"  
>"I'll have your number on speed dial." She tried to laugh even though she knew he was serious. He got up heading for the door. "Hey you." He stopped looking at her. "Get over here." He set the drink down walking over to her. She smiles looking at him before giving him a big hug. He carefully returned the hug "Thank you for everything Bro." She kissed his cheek before letting go of him.<br>"I'm glad he seemed to be the key you needed." Shane walked to the door pulling out his phone calling the driver to let him know he was on his way down. He then grabbed his drink leaving.


	18. Chapter 18

**(Thank you SO MUCH antihero32. I know some will say it isn't much,but your review made me smile. I did not see it till after I added Chap. 17 which is why I am now placing it here. PLZ people just like them please review I enjoy them so much.)**

She was half curled on the couch when Punk got back. He opened the door expecting to see Jade & Shane talking still, or well Shane talking & her listening. The void in her eyes when they first arrived worried him. He was glad she seemed to get at least some life back to her when she heard he knew about natural remedies. He was surprised to not see Shane around & her eyes closed. He moved quietly to the kitchen area to begin to unpack the bag he had with him. He got the chamomile he said he would as well as lavender, sandalwood, & chamomile oils. He then walked back into the living room taking a seat on her chair a content smile & sigh until her eyes opened.

"I thought you were asleep."  
>"I can't I told you that." She swung her legs around sitting up.<br>"OK So where's Shane?"  
>"I told him he could leave. I have a feeling if I got uncomfortable alone with you, you would respect my request &amp; leave."<br>"Not without protest, but yes if that is what you wanted me to do. Now to help you get more relaxed, do you have a tea ball?"  
>"Oh yeah." She pulled herself up from the couch moving into the kitchen going to one of the drawers pulling out the little silver ball. She then saw the three bottles next to the bag of dried chamomile. "What the?" She leaned over looking them over, then gave a faint laugh. "Just so you know if you were going for a standard mix you forgot one."<br>"Oh? Which one?"  
>"Ylang Ylang, what you got is a good start. I use lavender a lot by itself so not having Ylang Ylang is no big thing."<br>"You are full of secrets aren't you Jade?"  
>"How so?"<br>"Well I should of know you were into herbs when you said you have the name of a shop saved in your GPS in your personal car. Plus Shane mentioned your preference for natural remedies to illnesses?"

"Well when it comes to aches, pains, & like now trying to sleep. Now granted if I was more actual sick then I still go see a Dr. but yes if I can avoid unneeded drugs I do. I am not fully clean."  
>"In what way?" He watched as she placed some of the Chamomile in the ball before filling her tea pot placing it on the stove.<br>"I have a chronic illness that roughly four times a yeah I need to get an injection to keep it under control."  
>"The one you said you were hiding back when you were Shadow?"<br>"Yes."  
>"Well something like that even I can understand." She turned to look at him. "Hey I don't call that being not clean. I call that keeping yourself healthy. Not clean is the unneeded &amp; unnecessary medications. You primarily take one medication to keep yourself healthy…more so alive…right?"<br>"Yeah…well alive may be extreme, but yeah with out it good chance I would be bed ridden."  
>"Well then I don't see such a thing as being unclean. Even if I did…remember I told you I don't judge other people's actions. We are all responsible for our own deeds."<p>

Hearing the tea pot Jade turned away grabbing a coffee mug placing the ball into it before pouring the water over it. Shutting the stove off & setting the pot aside she just looked at him with a smile. "what I say now?" Questioned Punk  
>"Just thank you for being so open with me." She walked closer her smile not leaving her face. "It is a freshness, don't get me wrong Shane tries to be as honest as he can. The thing is I know he hid things from me hoping to protect me, but instead left me vulnerable." She gave a faint sigh. "Sorry if I caught you off guard before you left."<br>"It's fine. I just know what Shane told me before we got here."  
>"Which was?" Her smile faded some.<br>"Not much just that you were attacked a second time. That & to not make any movement towards you because you may be jumpy if I did."

"I see…well can I make one towards you again."  
>"Sure." He smiled at her as she snaked her arms under his leaning against his chest. Her eyes ever so faintly closed.<br>"If I smell too bad let me know."  
>"Don't be ridiculous remember I work around a bunch of smelly guys for a living." He lightly laughed.<br>"OK…please lightly hold me."  
>"Yeah…with pleasure." He moved his arms to gently wrap around her shoulders &amp; back. He felt her tense some. "Want me to let go?"<br>"No…please…I need to get used to someone holding me. I trust you Phil."  
>"That the second time you ever called me that."<br>"You mind?"  
>"No…I just don't hear it often…the last time you did you sounded so scared &amp; the same time almost empty. I am glad this time there is more emotion in it, even if sadly it is slightly fear." He spoke softly to her running one hand through her hair as he just stood there holding her.<p>

"It's not fear of you…just the whole thing…" She started to shiver as the memory tried to creep into her head. She slowly started to pull away & true to his word he didn't stop her as she moved to her mug removing the tea ball taking a long sip of it. She then made her way past him back into the living room sitting back on the couch. He followed her moving back to the chair seeing she seemed to be lost in thought.  
>"Jade what is it?" She just shook her head. "Please Jade don't shut back down on me." She was looking down sipping more of the tea. "Jade come on please…"<p>

"I am damaged goods…why would you want to deal with me." Those words wanted to rip at him hearing them pass her lips.  
>"Come on Jade you don't believe that do you."<br>"Yes…"  
>"What because Paul roughed you up some? You got over the first you can get over this."<br>"It…It was more then just a rough….roughing up…I am damaged…I am damaged goods." He had a feeling she didn't mean whatever her illness was.  
>"Jade." He stood up walking over to her crouching down. "Please forgive me, If you wish to throw me out then so be it…" He carefully took what was left of the tea out of her hands resting it on the near by table. She lifted her eyes towards him trying not to show the fear that wanted to creep back into them. He took both her hands slowly standing up trying to as gently as he could pull her up with him. She didn't protest too much standing allowing his arms to wrap around her. His voice soft in her ear. "You are not damaged good…you may be hurt, you may be injured, but it is not anything you can't work through, it's not anything we can't work through." She blinked a moment slightly pulling away to look at him, but not fully from his embrace.<p>

"We?"  
>He looked back down at her his hand very lightly glancing over the right side of her face stopping before he reached the bruise on her neck. "Yes…we." He leaned down towards her waiting for her if reading his mind she very softly answered it.<br>"Please…do…" He nodded faintly before he leaned rest of the way softly kissing her. He didn't hold her head or anything so she could dictate when to stop. She stopped after a short period of time just leaning back into his chest her arms tight around him as she just began to cry. His heart ripped hearing her sobs. He lightly rubbed her back holding her there a moment before easing her to sit back on the couch with him.

"It's ok Jade…I'll be here as long as I can, as long as you wish me to be." He continued to rub her back as the flood of tears she felt she had been holding just broke the surface.

She finally stopped & lifted up looking at him. "I'm so sorry…"  
>"Don't ever be sorry to cry if you are in pain. It doesn't matter if the pain is physical or emotional, if you are in pain never apologize for crying." He smiled to try to show the next comment was going to be a joke. "Just never shed fakes ones to get my sympathy."<br>"Never…" He saw her fighting a yawn.  
>"OK you…bed time." He stood up offering her a hand. "Looks like what you needed was a good crying jag to wear yourself out." She slowly stood taking his hand &amp; she allowed him to lead her towards her room. He lowered the blanket allowing her to climb in.<p>

"Where you going?"  
>"I need to get my car from the office."<br>"OK." She yawned reaching for her phone.  
>"What you doing?"<br>"Calling you a ride back there." She dialed the service issuing a car to come pick Punk up from her apartment back to corporate office. "You coming back?"  
>"If you wish."<br>"Yes…please."  
>"As you wish then." He leaned down slowly to softly kiss her lips before pulling away. "Now rest. Hopefully you will still be sleeping when I get back &amp; you will hardly miss me." He turned leaving the room as she closed her eyes trying to allow sleep to over take her.<p> 


	19. Chapter 19

Punk got back from retrieving his rental. He debated grabbing his suit case from the trunk, but held off not wishing to assume anything knowing she was fragile. The whole ride he could not get the one thing she said out of his head. She referred to herself as damaged goods. He only knew of one kind of attack that would cause a woman to call herself that. It was something he had come across a couple times in college & stories of a few of the skinhead groups that had a bad habit is if trying to mix with the punk crowds at shows causing trouble. He just kept hoping he was wrong, a little voice in his head told him he wasn't though. He knows he gave his word before knowing what he may be in for, but he didn't care. He fell for her & fell for her hard. He just hoped her actions today mean she at least in a small part felt the same.

He headed up to her apartment letting himself back in. He went to sit on the couch maybe watch a little TV. That was until he hear sounds coming from her bedroom. He couldn't make out what for sure it was until he stepped closer. She was talking in her sleep, more like painful pleas.  
>"Paul please don't….no…no…stop it…get off me please…" They were followed by whimpers that caused Punks blood to being to boil &amp; rip his heart hearing her distress. It was a cycle that kept trying to play over &amp; over again from her lips. The closer he listened he heard movement, that is when he slowly entered the room he knew he had to find a way of calming her down. He noticed she was trying to thrash in the bed, but in the process of it got herself wrapped tightly in her blanket. Her voice so weak &amp; hoarse he worried how soon after he left did they start. He moved over to the bed crouching down near her, he knew the last thing to do was to wake her up to quickly. He debated touching her or not so he started by trying to talk to her.<p>

"Jade…Jade…please relax…it's a bad dream hun…just a bad dream…" He saw it didn't have much effect if any. He carefully lifted her up not caring if she hit him or not but felt he had to undo her wrapped condition. As he was already expecting she fought him in her sleep. She was stronger then he expected, but after a few minutes of struggles the blanket was off her & he gently placed her back on the bed. There was maybe one more cycle before she finally calmed down. "It's ok Jade…he can't hurt you any anymore." He very faintly went to brush her face she oddly gave a sigh in her sleep. "I'll be in the living room." He stood up walking back to the other room can't believe her getting herself wrapped up caused her such terror.

It was a couple hours later when she woke up surprised her blanket was no where to be seen on her or the bed. She got up moving from the bedroom hearing the TV in the next room.  
>"Making yourself at home already?" She said almost jokingly at Punk who had his shoes off propped up on the coffee table watching something on MTV.<br>"You mind? If so I'll take them down."  
>"That's fine." She walked over sliding onto the couch next to him so she could lean against him. He slowly moved his arm to drape it against her. An image flashed in her mind &amp; she started to move away. He allowed her to move without protest.<br>"Sorry if that wasn't ok."  
>"It's fine it wasn't you…It's dumb." She looked down standing in front of him. "I just need to keep reminding myself of one big thing."<br>"Which is?" He slowly stood up moving so he could look at her.  
>"You…are…not….him."<br>"You're right I'm not…aside the fact he may be one of the top five guys in the company…I don't want to be either."  
>She slowly lifted her head to look at him. "Are you the reason I woke up without a blanket?"<br>"Yes…you were having a bad dream."  
>"Oh." she went to look down but he gently placed a finger under her jaw to stop her from doing so.<br>"Why do I have a feeling it was more like reliving a memory, then a bad dream." She closed her eyes he could feel her begin to tremble. "Shh it's ok Jade."  
>"No…no it's not ok…I don't know if it will ever be."<br>"Hey now…you are a strong woman."  
>"I wasn't strong enough to stop him."<br>"Hey look at me…" She tried to turn her head from him. "Please Jade look at me." She slowly turned her head back opening her eyes. "Strength is not measured purely by how physically strong you are. Strength is also your spirit. I know you feel your spirit is in pieces right now. Please allow me to help put them back together with you." She slowly nodded moving closer allowing him to take her into a soft embrace. He kept on arm around her waist the other on her upper back allowing his hand to go through her hair. She gave a sigh resting her head against his chest.

"Do you love me?" She said it so softly he almost missed it.  
>"What?" He moved slightly to look at her. She blushed feeling his eyes on her. "You just asked if I love you?"<br>"Sorry if that was too forward."  
>"It wasn't…and yes."<br>"How do you know? How can you?"  
>"I don't know how…I just do." He moved his hands to gently hold her face to gaze at her eyes. "From that first night in the company gym I couldn't get you from my mind. I didn't see you nearly as much as I had wished, we couldn't even talk as often as I had wished. Jade you hold my heart." She closed her eyes but didn't move away from his touch.<p>

"I don't deserve it…I don't deserve you." She tone full of doubt.  
>"Nonsense…if you didn't think so you wouldn't have asked me that."<br>"I don't…you would think differently if you knew the truth."  
>"Jade, I think I may already know." She tried not to shake again. "Shh hun…please…I would never want to scare you. Just from your actions…your words…sadly the ones in your sleep." She opened her eyes looking up at him they were filled with fear. "Please let me help you chase the fear away." He leaned down softly kissing her. She made no protest this time her arms hooking around his neck to hold him closer. Oddly it was him that broke the kiss a smile to his face. "Don't push yourself at my expense please."<br>"I'll try, but I can't keep it bottled either."  
>"I know…I know it is getting late. Any good take out places near by?"<br>"A Chinese one that delivers."  
>"Sounds good."<br>"The menu is in the first draw to the left when you enter the kitchen. Please order me some egg drop soup & shrimp chow mein?"  
>"Sure…" She moved away finally heading for the bedroom.<br>"Mind if I grab a quick shower while we wait?"  
>"Not at all."<br>He watched her head into the bathroom shutting the door behind her, he then went to grab the menu looking it over before placing the order.

She came out about ten minutes later wrapped in a fluffy terrycloth robe. She stopped a moment before heading into the bedroom looking over where he was sitting on the couch again. She thought to herself a moment even take a step or two towards him, but then stopped realizing maybe she was trying to push too much in one day. She turned heading into the bedroom shutting the door. She came out a few minutes later dressed in full Pjs making her way over to the couch.

"Hope this is ok?"  
>"It's fine." He extended his hand up towards her which she slowly took allowing her to guide her down towards him. She sat so her back was against his side stretching her legs out on the couch.<br>"Phil?"  
>"Yeah?" He turned his head to try to look down at her against him. "What is it?" She gave a small sigh. "Jade come on…you only seem to use my first name when it's something important." He slowly moved his arm to rub her shoulder gently.<br>"You say you love me…you also think you know what happened…what if…" She closed her eyes. "What if I can't get more comfortable then this?"  
>Her eyes were closed so she could not see the deep thought look on his face. There was a few moments of awkward silent she took it as a bad sign &amp; began to move away.<br>"Jade, you don't need to shy away from me. Please come back over." She opened her eyes turning her head to look at him. She tried not to cringe at the stiffness in her neck still. "I was just thinking. I didn't want you to think I was answering blindly. Now relax & come back here before the food gets here." She turned back & against him leaning her head against his shoulder. "If you can't get comfortable past me holding you like this & the occasional kiss I will be honest. I would need to be content with that."  
>"Bullshit."<br>"No I'm being honest here."

"And what about…well…" She gulped. "Your needs?"  
>"So I'll just need to learn to deal with my own needs." He saw her blush. "I mean it Jade I won't leave you unless you tell me to. Even if I may never gaze upon what I am sure is a spectacular specimen of a body I will be content just having you in my life." He notice her trying to look away again. "What I say wrong?"<br>"It is not that spectacular." She said with a timid tone.

"What cause of a few bruises? They will heal don't worry about that. I am sure it is still a wonder to behold when or if you let me do so. I must admit I am enjoying holding it now." She started to blush again until she heard the front buzzer she quickly jumped up moving to the intercom. Confirming it was the delivery she buzzed the guy in before heading for her purse. "Put it away…I got it covered."  
>"Punk…"<br>"I insist now sit." She pouted moving to sit back on the couch after he got up tending to the door.  
>He came back placing the bag on the coffee table &amp; began to remove each of their orders. The next hour was pretty much in silence while they ate. She started to clear the dishes. "I'm surprised Shane hasn't check in on me tonight."<p>

"Maybe he realized you are in good hands."  
>"Yeah maybe." She turned to see he was watching her from the door way &amp; she tried not to blush again.<br>"It is getting late though. I guess I should try to find a local hotel."  
>"Please don't."<br>"Why?" He looked at her his head cocked to the side. She walked over to him snaking her arms under his again to lean against him.  
>"You promised you would not leave unless I tell you to, well…" She looks up at him tip toeing to try to kiss him briefly. "I didn't tell you to did I?"<br>"Well no."  
>"Then don't…I admit I can do with more rest…I hope I am not setting myself up, but..." She looked down scuffing her foot on the linoleum floor. "Will you stay the night &amp; try to hold me?"<br>"You sure you can handle it?"

"I don't know…but I can't even trust myself with a blanket." She tried to laugh lightly. "If I keep you up too much one of us can take the couch."  
>"If you are sure?"<br>"Yes…please."  
>"As you wish. I will need to head to the car for my suit case though."<br>"OK. Thank you."  
>"You can thank me in the morning."<p>

He leaned giving her another kiss before moving away from her grabbing the keys on the way out to the car. After the front door closed she started to chastise herself what the hell was she thinking? She just want through this traumatizing experience & before that when did she had someone in her bed? Over two years…what in the world. Well she had already opened the door & let him in, now she just had to see if she could handle him staying.


	20. Chapter 20

She moved to put the tea kettle on again when he walked back in with his bag. "I'm gonna go change ok?"  
>"Yeah just making more tea. Want a mug too?"<br>"Might as well." She heard him shut the door & she went to grab a second mug & some cheese cloth. She cut a few squares of the cloth making make shift bags tying them off after filling them. "Jade?"  
>"Yes?" She turned looking at him in the door way with only a pair of sweats on. She debated turning or not feeling her heart wanting to jump in her throat again. She felt her cheeks flush looking away.<p>

"Guess that answered my question…Sorry I should have started with it on & then ask you."  
>"It's quite alright…please if you sleep better without a shirt…then keep it off."<br>"You sure?"  
>"um…yes." She moved her head looking back at him as he slipped the t-shirt off again.<p>

Her eyes lingered over his body. He may not be as chiseled as some of the guys in the business. Some may even go to the point of calling him soft in the middle. She didn't care though, maybe that is what she physically like about him. He had strong arms to protect her, but a softness that made her comfortable. She had to shake her head turning back checking the water. She was glad to see it boiling & removed it pouring both mugs. Setting the kettle back down she rested her hands on the counter a moment trying to gather her thoughts. "You ok?" She shivered faintly realizing the voice was right next to her softly in her ear laden with concern. She slowly nodded afraid to speak, or to look at him. She felt him lightly place his hands on her shoulders. She gave a shudder but then leaned her head lightly to the left faintly rubbing against his hand. She slowly turned bracing herself against the counter behind her. He had trouble reading her eyes, something he could easily do with most people.

"What do you want?" His voice the same concern tone it had before.  
>"You…" She licked her lips a wave of different feelings tried to wash over her before she closed her eyes. "I'm scared though."<br>"How about we sip out tea & talk?" She nodded turning back around grabbing one mug as he let go of her she passed it to him as she grabbed the other. He asked about sugar & she went to retrieve the small container along with a spoon for him. "I don't see how you can drink it without it."  
>"Some I do some I don't, chamomile isn't as bitter as some. Plus it is for sleep, why put sugar in it that might only keep me up more."<br>"I guess I see your point, I just can't."  
>"Nothing wrong with that." She walked past him back to the living room she decided to sit on the chair unsure if she could take the closeness right now. He noted her change on sitting placement &amp; moved to sit up on the couch watching as she sipped her tea.<p>

"What are you scared of?"  
>"You know."<br>"I want to hear it from you."She blushed taking another sip. "I want to be closer to you…feel you…ha..have you feel me…" She blushed "I am scared though I will panic, sadly remember…" she gulped "Sadly remember…" Punk set his mug down moving over to where she was & removed her mug from her hands before taking them into his.  
>"It's ok Jade…" he watched her take a slow deep breath then letting it out.<br>"I don't want to think of him, I don't want to remember his…" She lightly closed her eyes. Her voice weak sounding. "I don't want to think of his hands on me…touching me…groping me…I…I just want to think of you…I just don't know if I can." He leaned forward kissing her cheeks seeing tears already wetting them.  
>"It won't happen over night…if you want it to happen it will. It has only been a few days Jade…don't be so hard on yourself."<br>"I know…I am just so conflicted."  
>"How so?"<p>

She opened her eyes looking at him as he crouched down in front of her. He watched as she was blushing again. "I was….well…admiring the view when you took your shirt off." She almost gave a school girl giggle not believing she admitted that. He smiled back at her standing up stepping back as far as he could without falling over the table.  
>"Come on admiring this?" He said jokingly motioning to his body. She shyly nodded. "What's so special about it?"<br>"There just is…" She tried to choke back the feelings she was getting again her cheeks growing warm again. She closed her eyes trying to steady her breathing. She didn't even notice he moved close again to her till his voice was near her ear again.

"Keep your eyes closed & just tell me what you want."  
>"To trail my hands &amp; lips all over that wonderful body of yours. To trace over the little hills and valleys of your chest &amp; abs." He could hear her growing slightly breathless at the thought as she then slowly licked her lips. He could not deny it was turning him on, but he promised himself if not her that he would never do anything to make her feel as vulnerable at Paul had.<br>"Then why don't you?" She started to open her eye. "uh uh keep them closed please for now." She let out a breath closing them again. "Now why don't you?"  
>"Cause I am scared."<br>"What are you scared of?"  
>"I am not sure."<br>"Well what do you think it is?"  
>"That either the memories will come back…or I may be using you to force them away. I don't want to use you." She tried not to shiver when he took one of her hands.<br>"Trust me."  
>"I…I do." She gave a faint shudder &amp; smile as he placed her hand on his chest between his pectorals. Her hand slowly moved over his flesh after he let go of it. Her breath caught in her throat again her hand glancing over one of his nipples the same time she felt his own shudder as her touch was so soft, so timid it sent a jolt through his body.<p>

"Man Jade…Please stop a moment…" She stopped pulling her hand away.  
>"Sorry."<br>"Don't be…please open your eyes & stand with me." She opened them standing up. "I wanted you to. But my crouching like that is not the easiest for long periods of time. I want you to be comfortable touching me…let your mind know you are in control. I won't lie it may be torture for me, but I am willing to do it for you. Please…please let me kiss you…very deeply…I promise to restrain myself with ever fiber." She gave a nod stepping closer as she went to wrap her arms around him she stopped a cold shiver running down her spine. She went to step back & he sighed knowing the reason. "I am sorry…even though I promise I would restrain myself, my body will still react as it wishes. Here let's try this." He moved around her sitting in the chair she just got up from. "Come here." he motioned to her as she moved over to him having an idea what he was thinking. She faintly smiled bracing her hands on the back of the chair leaning down to kiss him. The position brought back a happier memory of the two of them on the jet. She couldn't help but give the tiniest of moans at the memory. On instinct she lightly licked at his lips which he parted to allow her to explore his mouth with her tongue she moaned again feeling his tongue & the piercing in it. He hoped that was a good cue to allow him to explore her mouth with his. Her arms slid from the back of the chair to around his neck. He wanted so bad to have his hands explore her body as she wanted to do his, but he fought the desire just needing to be content with the duel of their tongues & the soft moans it was eliciting from her. Even though each one was making him hotter & hotter. He was pleased that her ordeal did not fully shut her down.

Finally they had to stop. "Jade…damn…" he fought to not say the wrong thing. "I think enough exploring for tonight?" She sighed with a nod. She had a feeling he was as heated as she was if not more so. "Head into bed I promise I will be there as soon as I can." She nodded slipping into the rest room first. He silently cursed as that is where he was heading. He waited till she came out heading into the bedroom, then only after he was sure she was gone did he got up with a groan as his hard on was brushed by the fabric of his sweats. He though if she got him that worked but from a kiss & a few moans he was going to be in for a lot of long nights. He walked into the bathroom shutting the door to handle his 'situation' before joining her in the bed.

Lowering his sweats he sat on the toilet allowing his head to go back slightly as he let his mind wander to the wonderful lady laying in the next room. Reaching to take care of himself he couldn't help but wonder how her hand would feel instead of his own, or even better that wonderful mouth of hers on it going up & down it's length. He started to groan at the prospects, then had to try to remind himself he needed to keep it down. Just that image playing in his head finally sent him over the edge as he stroked away. Finishing he turned the tub on a moment to get a washcloth to clean himself before fixing his sweats.

Walking into the bedroom he saw she was laying on her side without the blanket this time. He went to grab it from where he left it before. "Jade?"  
>"Yeah…I'm still awake?"<br>"Ok…I didn't want to climb in if you were asleep already."  
>"Thank you…" She knew he had no clue how much that little consideration meant to her. He made his way over climbing in to the bed. He waited till she found a comfortable position against him before he covered them both with the blanket. "Feel better now?"<br>"Wh…oh…um…"  
>She gave a chuckle"Well you did warn me." Even though she couldn't see it she had a feeling he was now the one blushing. "Just messing with you."<br>"OK good night…"  
>"Night." She snuggled more against his warm chest before drifting to sleep. Punk was unsure how long he tried to stay awake to make sure she was sleeping soundly before sleep also took him into it's embrace.<p> 


	21. Chapter 21

Jade woke up the next morning to the light filtering into the room. Feeling someone next t her she almost jumped, but caught herself moving her head enough to see the arm that was caught under her head. A content smile seeing the familiar ink. She tried to move not to wake him, but was unsuccessful the moment she sat up.  
>"Where you going?" He was still half asleep his eyes not even open yet.<br>"Nowhere."  
>"Then come back here please." She smiled laying back down this time facing him, he was on his back so she rested her head on his chest just listening to the beating of his heart. He lightly wrapped his one arm around her. Absentmindly she began to let her one hand trial up &amp; down his stomach. She just watched the muscles ripple under his skin. "You like teasing me don't you?"<br>"Oh sorry…" She stopped & went to pull her hand away, but he placed his hand on top of it.

"Don't be…I like the feel of you touching me…that you are comfortable enough to do that & to let me stay last night."  
>She moved to look up at him. "Phil…last night was the first night I slept since it happened…I felt safe in your arms…you helped keep him away. It should be me thanking you." She pulled herself up more to give him a kiss. "My knight." They both began to laugh.<br>"Just don't try to put my in a suit of armor."  
>"I promise…" She chuckled then heard her phone ringing. Turning over she looked at the number before answering it. "Morning Shane…Yes I feel better…yes he was a big help…Actually I want to talk to you about a change to Monday…yes he is part of it…yes I am sure I can get a hold of him to meet us here…how about dinner?…nothing fancy…Pizza works…well I would cook but I haven't exactly been out shopping…with my neck I don't think I am ready for that yet… OK see you around five…yes I am eating my cupboard isn't totally bare yet….bye."<p>

Punk laughed when she hung up the phone.  
>"What?" She turned back around to face him.<br>"I am guessing you were talking about me. You are sure you can get a hold of me? Really…" he laughed again. "He has no clue I stayed here?"  
>"Who knows…he knew my change in mind involved you."<br>"What is it?"  
>"You will see…it actually involves you &amp; Randy."<br>"Orton?"  
>"Yes Orton."<br>"Um…ok."  
>"Trust me." She moved over closer kissing him. Her hand more freely roaming his chest &amp; abs. "Man I wonder if I will ever get enough of you."<br>"I hope not…just remember.."  
>"I know…don't push myself. I want to though…" She began to trail kisses down his jaw line trying not to chuckle at how his stubble tickled her nose. She lead them to his chin &amp; down to the hallow of his neck. He lightly tilted his head back allowing her full access to the tender spot of his throat. Her lips so wet &amp; warm he couldn't help but get aroused at how soft they felt on him. She let them linger on that spot even to the point of lifting away slightly allowing her tongue to trace the hallow &amp; around he Adams Apple. He could not stop the wantonly moan that passed his lips. She shivered slightly hearing him, but not enough to deter her as she then began kissing him again leading to the collarbone kissing across one way before heading back to cover the other. She loved how he felt, tasted, smelled. She then caught herself once again wondering what in the world she was doing. She slowly made her way back to his lips kissing him again. She regretfully moved away from his lips to his ear. "I am so sorry…I shouldn't be doing this to you." She began to sit up when he finally willed himself to lightly grab her arm closest to him near her wrist.<p>

"Jade…" His own breath short. "I am allowing you to…remember I could also ask you to stop." He closed his eyes a moment trying to focus. He then opened them again to look at her "Yes your lips feel to great on my skin…I wish I could just take hold of you…But…I won't before you are ready. I want to so badly it hurts, I won't though…Please don't pull yourself away from me because you think you did something wrong. Now you are torturing me so please continue…or give me permission to get up."  
>"I am so sorry…I just don't want to be doing it for the wrong reason…"<br>"I felt your hesitation but also the love behind it…that is not wrong. I understand though."  
>"Thank you…" she closed her eyes slipping from the bed. "I'll go make us some eggs while you get changed." She headed out the door &amp; he just threw his head back on the pillow. That woman in time would be the death of him.<p>

It was about ten minutes before he managed to calm himself down walking into the main area he smelled the eggs & sausage cooking away. He proceeded to the kitchen just watching her by the stove. "Sexy & domesticated too." He said jokingly watching her.  
>"As you said full of surprises. I was quite busy in high school."<br>"Yeah I just bet fighting to keep all the jocks away."She gave a laugh.  
>"No remember I was one of the jocks, plus I had a…I had a boyfriend at the time."<br>"Yeah I remember you telling me…I was only joking."  
>"I know. I think I wear my emotions to easily at times."<br>"And other times you try to bury them." He watched as she made up to plates carrying them to a small dinette set sitting down. He took the seat across from her watching as she ate. "Tell you what. If you really want to cook tonight how about you make a list & I'll run to the store for the items?"  
>"You sure?"<br>"Yeah, hey I would never turn down a home cook meal over a restaurant. On the road so much it is a nice change. What you want to make?"  
>"Beef stroganoff." He watched her mouth almost salivate over just thinking about it.<br>"Wow, that can be a little complex can't it?"

"I guess depends, I can write the ingredients down, but not exact amounts."  
>"Whys that?"<br>"I leaned via the 'little of this little of that' method. My father taught me how to make it but never wrote it down. You will need to head out shortly after we are done eating if we are eating shortly after Shane arrives I should start prepping by noon so I am not rushing it."  
>"Five hours to make it?"<br>"Well maybe more like 2 actually cooking but there is cutting involved."  
>"No problem." They finished breakfast &amp; she went to write the list out of what she needed for that night. She handed it to Punk along with about $50.<br>"This should more then cover it including some of your beloved Pepsi." He laughed plucking the items from her hand.  
>"If not hun I'll cover the rest." he leaned lightly peeking her lips before he headed for the door with her keys.<p>

She just shook her head cleaning up the mess from breakfast. Something about him just made her world been brighter. After washing the pan she headed into the bedroom getting changed for the day. She placed on black jeans & a retro rock tee of Aerosmith She was brushing her hair her mind wandering. She knew despite what he said she couldn't afford to keep teasing him. Eventually he would break & either attack her or leave. She got a cold shiver at either prospect. She couldn't afford to feel alone again. It may be fast but she had to at least try. She knew it would be later that night. She moved to her closet looking for what it was she would need for her next step. Times of nervousness like this or even the last few days she really wished she had a drink, but in the end she knew it would only cause trouble or regrets. She needed to remain clear headed he already told her he would understand if she starts something & backed off, sort of like this morning.

She moved laying back on the bed her lower legs still dangling over she was replaying this morning in her head. Her eyes closed softly remembering how he felt, tasted & smelled like to her. The way he felt under her lips as he worked to control himself. The sounds that passed his lips & ripples to his skin as she licked his throat. She hardly noticed one of her hands gliding across her upper chest her own breath getting caught in her throat at the intoxicating image in her mind. She shook her self out of her daze sitting up. She couldn't afford that & what haunted her more was she was wondering if she was being turned on by him, or the controlling dominant factor of it. The thought that she was turned on by the dominant factor began to make her sick & she rushed to the bathroom before the illness over took her.

Punk opened the door to the apartment before grabbing the bags he had to sit down stepping inside & moving to the kitchen. "Jade?" he called out putting away anything perishable until she was ready to begin. He didn't hear her at first. He lifted his head as he shut the frig calling her again. It was this time he heard the coughing & went to check on her. She was sitting almost curled on the bathroom floor leaning on the toilet. Her skin was flushed from being ill. "When you think you done I'll help you up hun." her stomach turned again his tone so nice to her. She moved to try to block his view as she grew ill one more time. She managed to pull herself up. She went to wash her mouth & gargle before slowly stepping out past him unable to bring herself to look at him. He was puzzled watching her head into the bedroom. He followed after her just staying in the door way watching her fall back onto the bed. "Feeling better?"  
>"No." her tone almost flat again. He wondered what had changed.<br>"Was it cause I left?" He hoped she wasn't that dependent on him already.  
>"No…maybe it would be better if you did though."<br>He shook his head unsure if he heard her right. "If you are sick why would it be better for me to leave."  
>"It's not a physical illness." She sighed just starting up towards the ceiling.<br>"Then what?" He started to move closer to her.  
>"Phil don't." He stopped looking at her.<p>

"Jade talk to me. What changed?"  
>"Me…I changed…I can't be healthy for you." He could hear sadness creeping into her otherwise empty tone.<br>"Why do you feel that way?"  
>"The way I am teasing you, treating you, trying to control you…I am no better then he is." her teeth almost clenched at that last bit.<br>"Why do you think you are no better then him?"  
>"Because…because the feeling of control…it felt so right…but…but it isn't" He watched her bring her hands to her face covering it.<br>"Jade…Jade…I allowed you to, I wanted you to. Trust me I so wish you were more comfortable doing more then you did, but I understand why you didn't."

"No you don't!" her voice muffled by her hand. She slowly removed them sitting up to look at him. He could read the sadness in her eyes. "Some sick twisted part of me loved the feel of controlling. You just laying there not doing anything unless I said so…your own words…'continue…or give me permission to get up.' Something about you giving yourself so freely…" She wrapped her arms around herself leaning forward lightly rocking herself. "It isn't right…I shouldn't feel this way." She just lightly mumbled to herself. He only watched her a few moments before walking over lowering to one knee & lightly grabbed her rocking shoulders her head quickly moved to look at him.

"Jade I do understand…he ripped that control from you…you just wish it back…trust me I don't mind giving it to you for now…in time maybe we can share it. For now though it is yours. Please don't punish yourself for how you feel. I don't blame you & you should not blame yourself. Please come here." He stood up trying to coax her to do the same & when she did he lightly wrapped his arms around her body allowing her to sink against him fresh tears coming from her feelings of guilt.


	22. Chapter 22

Jade was not even sure when she went from standing being held by Punk to laying on her bed again with his arms around her just snuggled against his chest. One hand was very lightly smoothing her hair. With hesitation she started to move & he moved his arms to allow her to.  
>"Feeling better?" He asked with concern in his voice.<br>"I…I don't know yet."  
>"That's fine…but it is about the time you wanted to start your prep work."<br>"Noon already? Damn…it can wait another hour I guess."  
>"You sure about that?"<br>"You want to get rid of me?"  
>"Never…Never Jade." He leaned over kissing her forehead. "I just don't want you messing up your dinner just for a little extra time with me."<br>"I guess." She moved away slipping from the bed. "You may want to change that shirt I am sure it is pretty well tear soaked."  
>"Hey I hate you needing to shed them, but I did not mind helping to dry them away."<p>

"God Punk you are too much you know that."  
>She shook her head moving into the kitchen washing her hands before grabbing a few bowels, the cutting board, the two pots she would need &amp; then the ingredients. She was chopping the onion into julian slices placing them in a bowl. Once done she took the stewing beef trimming any extra fat from it as well as cutting them in to smaller more uniform chunks. By this point Punk came out of the room &amp; just watched her silently from the door. She turned to the frig to pull out the butter placing it in what looked like a deep sided fry pan. He just watched her work grabbing a few different spices adding it to some flour. She then put the onions into the melted butter. She kept stirring them as she was looking to sweat them more then brown them. Getting what she felt was the right texture she then dredged the beef with flour before dumping them in the pan as well. She didn't stir as fast as she was looking for the beef to brown slightly. She went back into the frig retrieving the sour cream &amp; light cream. She spooned all the sour cream into the pan &amp; watched as it started to melt. Stirring it she kept an eye on how thick it was before figuring how much cream she would need. Once she felt she was done she turned it down very low before placing a lid on it. Putting the extra cream away she turned a faint blush.<p>

"OK How long you been watching me for?"  
>"Long enough…it is almost like a choreographed dance when you cook isn't it?"<br>"I don't know if I would go that far, but yes except the stuff you put away I know where most of my kitchen stuff is."  
>"So now what?"<br>"It simmer for a few hours, makes the beef nice & tender plus the flavor meld together so nicely."  
>"Defiantly not a diet food."<br>"Most defiantly not."  
>"I guess I will just need to work out harder to burn it off then."<br>"I kinda like you how you are." She chuckled walking over to him giving him a hug. She then lightly patted his abs with a smile.  
>"What you saying?"<br>"I like you softness."  
>"You calling me fat?"<p>

She laughed. "No…soft is not fat. I don't know why I don't care for the washboards." She smirked running her hands over said part of his body again.  
>"Hey that is almost ticklish."<br>"Almost hmm?"  
>"Ah oh…I am not ticklish so don't try it."<br>"I don't believe you." She gave a devilish smirk & he quickly tried to move away from her. "Aww no fair." She gave a pout before moving to the living room sitting on the couch with a play pout.  
>He saw she wasn't giving chase &amp; when over to check on her. He slid down on the couch next to her asking if she was ok.<br>"Yeah I'm fine…"  
>"But?"<br>"But I don't know if you will be." she quickly reaches over trying to tickle his ribs which he does squirm away from. "Not ticklish hmm." Before he could get up she was straddling his lap playing with his sides he couldn't help but laugh wiggling under her part of him wanting to get away from her playful assault.

"Plea…please stop…can't bre….breath" He managed to get out between the laughing. She did stop looking at his trying to catch his breath. "If…If you ev…even thi…think of tel…telling any of the guys….I swear."  
>"What I tell you about swearing." She laughed with a smile before leaning forward to begin to kiss him. Her hands glided over his shoulder pulling her slightly away from the back of the couch. She then pulled away closing her eyes. "There I go again."<br>"What?" he reached one hand up lightly brushing the right side of her face.  
>"Wanting to allow myself to get lost with you again. I can't though..not yet."<br>"Cause of the meeting with your brother soon?"  
>"Plus I told myself I want to do something later too."<br>"Such as?"  
>"You'll see. I think I better move though." She went to get off from straddling his lap even though another part of her wanted nothing more then to grind against it. She made her way back towards the kitchen checking the food to see if any additions needed to be made. Hearing the phone she moved to where it was in the bed room. "Hey Shane…you done early?…sure you can head over…yep I got a hold of him…well I did cook after all…he went I picked stuff up…oh knock it off." She hung up the phone moving back out. "Good thing I started when I did. He is on his way over." She went &amp; filled the second larger pot with water adding salt to it &amp; placing it on to begin to boil. About 30 minutes later the door buzzer when off &amp; after making sure it was Shane she buzzed him in. Punk met him at the door letting Shane know Jade was still in the kitchen.<p>

"I forgot to get other drinks Shane…um…tea or water?"  
>"Water is fine." She came out a moment later with a glass if ice water for him. "It smells wonderful sis."<br>"Thanks. Just waiting on the pasta water. We can start talking though."  
>"Sure, what is this change you want for Monday?"<br>"I want you there to personally tell Hunter that Steph was found & you both want to come out to confront me after my Divas match. Once the bombshell is dropped about how I already weaved my way into the fiber of the company you two will have some company on the stage."  
>"Let me guess, Mr. Brooks here?"<br>"And Randy. Figure he is already helping to keep tabs on Paul, plus it was the two of them that Hunter fought off the night of the kid napping. It would make sense that they are already working for me, true?"  
>"True, that is if neither one minds working for you on camera."<br>"I don't mind. I can't speak for Orton of course though." Commented Punk.  
>"Well I personally want to fly to Canada Saturday that way I can talk to Randy prior to us needing to deal with…with Paul."<br>"OK So which of these two do I need to worry about?"  
>"I am thinking Punk here on you &amp; Orton on Hunter. The two of them knows how the other works for a good sell. Excuse me a moment."<p>

She stood up moving back into the kitchen. She placed the pasta into the water setting the timer & turned seeing Shane watching her. He walked over to her studying her over. "Besides their past chemistry there is another reason you don't want Phil going after Paul isn't there?"  
>"Yes."<br>"you told him already?"  
>"No…like you he thinks he figured it out. I still have not been able to say it out loud, but other things I did say he feels he pieced it together."<br>"So you worried he will really try to take it out on screen?"  
>"I don't know, maybe…"<br>"You two really that close?"  
>"I don't know…he wants to be, I just don't know if I can be."<br>"He would give you the world if he could?"  
>"Yes."<br>"OK Sis seems you got a good one even if slightly unconventional."  
>"Thanks Shane." She smiled turning hearing the timer going off, grabbing a pasta fork she takes a few of the thick egg noodles out of the water to test for doneness. Happy with them she cut the water off she carried the pot to the sink lifting the insert out allowing the water to drain. She dumped the rest setting the insert back in before running cool water over them. She walked past Shane grabbing 3 plates setting them by the sink making it easier to dish the drained noodles. "Excuse me." She grabbed the other pan bringing it to the plates, taking off the lid she used a ladle to spoon the beef mixture over the noodles. "Hmm looks like I made a little too much." She put the lid back on placing it back on the stove. "Mind grabbing two of them for me?"<p>

"Not a problem." She grabbed silverware & one plate while he grabbed the other two. She had him bring them to the dinette area before she went & called Punk. He came in taking a seat on one side & Shane the other while she was between them. After a few bites both guys commented on how good it was.  
>"Thanks guys." She tried not to blush as she was eating.<br>"Is there anything you don't do sis?" Joked Shane.  
>"What you mean?"<br>"Well you run a business, know how to wrestle, used to make jewelry, act, cook. I forget anything?"  
>"I don't know."<br>"Hold on Jewelry?" Asked Punk  
>"Yes the company I run started out as a small jewelry making business in High school over time it morphed into an outlet for artisans. I am not much in the manufacturing side of it anymore."<br>"Why not?"  
>"I didn't have the skill Shane wants you to think I did."<br>"You're to hard on yourself sis."  
>"Just honest. I may have some skill, but not like some of the artisans I represent thought the company."<br>"Whatever sis, Whatever."

"Anyways another issue of business."  
>"Yes?"<br>"I need one more guy for the story line."  
>"Why if it just me &amp; Paul getting jumped, why a third person?"<br>"One from each brand…Orton is Raw, Punk is currently ECW, wouldn't it make sense to have a eye in Smackdown as well?"  
>"I guess I can see that but who? The only one over there that knows you is Taker &amp; he is a face right now."<br>"I hate to suggest him, but…well.."  
>"You're thinking Dave aren't you?"<br>"Yeah he is our watchdog over there for Paul."  
>"But he doesn't know about you?"<br>"yes & no."  
>"Explain sis."<br>"He knows me, he just doesn't know I am a real McMahon."  
>"How?"<br>"He worked with Shadow in OVW. We sort of…well…" She gave a brief sigh. "We sort of dated when I was there." she felt odd admitting that in front of Punk.  
>"I see by your reaction it was not a friendly separation."<br>"No & please leave it at that."  
>"Well if you are not comfortable working closely with him, he would not be a good pick for a…henchman. Anyone else in mind?"<br>"Well even though he was not seen except with the mask & gloves…there is Adam. You figure it would fit right up there with his self-centered self-serving needs of his Character."  
>"True &amp; without saying it that would also place Hawkins &amp; Ryder at your disposal as well. I'll call Adam to have him come up for the meeting letting him know his presence is needed for Raw. I'll leave the details for you to fill in Saturday or Sunday before Paul shows up since after that Randy may be occupied."<br>"Agreed"

The three finished dinner & Shane had to say his good byes to head home to Risa & their children. He said about seeing them Sunday or Monday & headed off. Jade packed away the rest of the food & proceeded to clean the kitchen & dishes.  
>"Well that went well."<br>"Yes as long as the other two don't have a problem."  
>"Well it is just a story line and as you said at least for Adam it fits in nicely with his Character."<br>"Yes, now we also need to start dealing with any wrestlers that are pissed off that we have been lying to them for the last few months."  
>"I am sure you won't need to weather it alone."<br>"I know." She finished & dried her hand heading to where he is. "Now do me a favor?"  
>"What?"<br>"Make sure the door is locked & then go sit on the couch & relax till I call for you."  
>"Call for me?"<br>"Yes Call for you…you will see." She places a hand behind his head pulling his slowly to her level to kiss his lips before turning to head into the bedroom shutting the door.. He wondered what she had planned, but went ahead & did as she asked.


	23. Chapter 23

**(OK Graphic warning also a longer one. I know some chapters between the rape & this one may also be graphic in some opinions I may not catch every one LOL. Enjoy & please review.)**

It wasn't too much longer till she open the bedroom door.  
>"Punk…can you come in please?" He got up from the couch walking towards her she was wearing a pink terry cloth robe belted at the waist. As he got closer she extended a hand guiding him into the room. "Now I want you to sit over here." She guided him to sit on the edge of the bed. She tried not to laugh at her next request. "Now if you don't think you can stay a good boy I want you to sit on your hands."<br>He couldn't help laughing himself at that request. "I think I been good so far haven't I?"  
>"Well yes."<br>"Then I think I'll keep them at my sides for now."  
>"As you wish…you just know the rules."<br>"Yes no touching you unless you tell me to." His eyes trailing over her as he said it wondering more & more where she was going with this. The thing is when he looked up at her eyes he saw a seriousness to them. "What's up Jade?" He watched as she lightly chewed the middle of her bottom lip.  
>"I am trusting you…I don't know how bad they are at this point…" She took a few steps away from him so she would be out of arms reach of him. "I can't even bring myself to check them."<p>

"Jade you don't need to."  
>"Yes I do…" She watched his eyes the concern, the worry in them as she untied the robe. She opened it showing a teal bikini under it. He looked her over a smile on his lips. Except what little bruising there still was on her face &amp; sadly the worse one on her neck at first glance he saw nothing wrong.<br>"Stunning."  
>"No…"<br>"Yes you are."  
>"I am not done…please." She slipped the robe the rest of the way off letting it fall to the ground at her feet. She closed her eyes taking a deep breath before opening them to look at him who gave her a reassuring nod. She reached behind her untying the neck strap of the top her other hand held lightly across her as the cords were brought forward. He could read the fear in her eyes, he so wanted to tell her to stop. He didn't know why she felt so compelled to push herself so fast. He may have had a slight clue, maybe she was worried that even covered some how people would see them. He watched as she reached behind her again untying the other strap. She closed her eyes lightly her body wanting to shake the thought of anyone's eyes on her flesh like that, damaged flesh even more.<p>

"Do…do you really want to know what happened?"  
>"Only if you are ready to tell me. I won't run from you or the truth if you are ready."<br>He saw her offer a weak nod. "We went to a club with Randy & John after the show. Well Hunter started to get possessive with me there a bit & I was uncomfortable. He was trying to grope me in public & even French kiss me at one point. He stunk of the booze he was drinking that night so I tried to brush it off until he started to raise his voice to me. Randy got between us to defuse the situation the best he could which involved me leaving before the rest of them. It is almost funny…in a twisted way. Hunter accused Randy of being my patsy…now for camera he will be." She gave a faint chuckle at that thought before her face grew serious again her eyes still closed. "Well I got back, took a long shower to try to get the feeling of his hands on me like that off. I had changed into a short sleep set. I was already asleep when he came in. I don't know if it was the drugs, the booze of a mix of both, but…" She paused gulping. She opened her eyes moving to side on the side of the bed not sure if her legs wouldn't give out from under her as she continued. Her back was to Punk as she continued still holding the fabric against her chest. She closed her eyes again trying to focus. "But he climbed into my bed…I am not sure how long he was there before I felt him. He….he…he was trying to reach into my shorts." she could hear Punk begin to move. "Please don't…" She heard him move sitting down again.

"OK sorry…go on if you wish…I'll stay right here."  
>"I tried to pull away but his grip near my waist was too strong. He tried to roll me on my back. I tried to fight him, he then grabbed my shoulder forcing me to roll over. Next I knew he was pinning my waist. Looming over me saying I should know better then question what he wants. That he says something &amp; I do it without question…he kissed me…it was powerful, hateful, painful." She gave a cringe leaning forward trying to fight back the tears that wanted to come out. "He then said if he wants to feel me he would feel me…th…that is when his hands star…started to go up under my top for…forcing it off me. He then grabbed bo…" She took in a sharp intake of air. "Both of my breast squeezing them hard to the point I couldn't help but scream." She felt her insides wanting to tie in knots.<p>

"It's ok Jade…take your time…" She nodded trying to calm herself back down, needing to remind herself it is the past it can't hurt her now.  
>"When I pleaded with him to stop that is when he slapped me splitting my lip. Before I could register what he was trying to do he covered me mouth with his hand forcing me head to the side. The next moment it just pain shooting through me from where…..where that bastard actually bit me." The last part tinted with anger. "I screamed into his hand even though it wouldn't do anything. It just hurt so much I think I started to black out."<p>

Punk noticed she was quit a few moments before he tried to speak. "So you blacked out so you don't remember past that point?"  
>"Actually…some I…I do…I guess I came to at a point. I begged him to stop…it…it was to late though…I tried to pull free but between him &amp; the bed there was no place to go…He…he was…he was…" She had to catch her breath again. Her voice fell to a dull whisper. "He…was…alre…already…ra…raping me.." saying those words made her feel cold. "Without care, without remorse his eyes were cold &amp; empty. He had me pinned no way to fight him off no mater how much I wanted to…it was painful, I wanted to scream I don't know why I couldn't. I don't know if it was fear of what else he would do to me if I tried…then again I don't know what could have been worse. I wanted to be dead at that moment. Someone I trusted…someone I called a friend…someone I was fool enough to trust a second time was brutalizing me…using me as a plaything for his own desires…I must of passed out again because the next thing I remember was the shower the next morning."<p>

"Why didn't you report him?"  
>"He actually wanted to turn himself in. I realized that would not give him the help he needed."<br>"What about helping yourself, knowing he is there? That you are even still working with him?" Punk wanted to raise his voice but fought not too.  
>"That is why we have some friends of his keeping an eye on him on the road. His days off he is in a recovery center…The man that got him on the junk again is under arrest himself of distribution of a controlled substance. Paul needs help &amp; he knows it…he is getting it."<br>"What about the help you need?"  
>"Maybe in time…as long as I don't need to be too close to him I hope I can keep it in check." He could hear the emptiness creeping into her own voice.<p>

"Jade I am coming around I want to look at your face. I won't touch you unless You say." She barely registered the bed moving as he walked around to the side she was on. He was glad her eyes were still closed so she wouldn't see the near rage that flashed on his face when he could see the faint discoloration on the inside of both her thighs. He could see from how their trialed they continued onto the back of them. He worked to keep a face of calm before lowering to one knee in front of her. "Jade? Please open your eyes." She slowly did lifting her head looking at him. Her eyes so lost, his full of concern. "Thank you for opening to me…nothing he did was your fault. You said it yourself you tried to fight, your body shut down to protect yourself. Don't feel guilty please."

"You think I am disgusting."  
>"No I don't…I would never think that of you."<br>"How can you not?"  
>"Because you are a beautiful person inside &amp; out. The marks will fade. I look at you I hardly see them. I just see you."<br>"Liar."  
>"No…remember you said that was part of my charm was I come at face value. OK if I look past you &amp; at them…they are still there. They don't matter to me though…you do. Did you really want me to look at them?" She gave a shy nod.<br>"Then move back on the bed & let me see…I promise I will only look." She gave a shiver moving herself back on the bed. Once she was laying back she very timidly removed the top she was still holding against her the whole time. He couldn't help but give a sigh seeing the abused flesh of her fine bosom. "I do not know how bad it looked before, but I am sure they might feel worse then it really is. The question is can you wrestle with them like that?"  
>"I don't have a choice if I want this line to end. I'll be careful."<p>

"Good. Now the others I did start to see when you were sitting…" He paused a moment trying to calm his own racing heart. "I think to see them fully you either need to raise your knees, or roll on to your stomach if you think you can without hurting yourself more."  
>Her mind sorted the choices, which would be less imposing. She finally decided to slowly roll onto her stomach propping her self up just waiting for a response. "They are there, but like the others they may feel worse then they are."<br>"Please rub my back."  
>"excuse me."<br>"Please rub my back…After telling that…laying myself out there…I need a comforting touch….Please."

Her last please sounded so…pained to him. He knew she asked a lot of herself telling him everything. "Yeah…sure thing." He slowly moved next to her on the bed not to rush anything so she could process everything he was doing. He laid on his one side towards her using his free hands to begin to rub over her shoulders. He felt her jump a moment & he thought of pulling away, but instead he just left his hand in one place till she seemed to relax again lowering her head into the arms under her. He just smiled watching as she relaxed at his touch. It was the first time she really allowed him to touch her without her doing the same like when they hugged or kissed. His hand worked from her shoulders down to the small of her back.

"That feels good…thank you." She almost purred her hips & butt coming up faintly from the bed as he rubbed the small of her back. He watched her wanting so much to rub his hand over the globes of her ass remembering the feel of them through her suit the one day. He was sure the swim suit or even better naked would feel even better. He fought to shake that feeling from his head. He began to work his hand back up stopping on her shoulder.

"You have any oil..I should of asked first."  
>"Without it felt just fine…but yes…I have baby oil in the bathroom cabinet."<br>"OK." he slid off the bed going to look for it. He came walking back in a faint smile. "Think you can sit up for me?"  
>"Why?"<br>"Well easier to work you shoulder & both sides that way. Also I can use both hands too. I know you would not be comfortable the alternative."

She nodded knowing what he meant so she made her way off the bed & then turned sitting on the edge. He made his way behind her till she was situated between his legs. He slipped his own shirt off to prevent getting any of the oil on it. He opened the bottle putting a little bit on his hands to warm it before applying it to her shoulders. She purred again at his touch trying not to lean back. "Jade."  
>"hmmm?"<br>"I know it may hurt, but also work the stiffness..Is it ok if I touch your neck." He heard her gulp before nodding. He carefully slid his hands from her shoulders to her neck. Oddly instead of a painful response she almost moaned at his caresses. She started to blush. "It's ok…he may of damaged it, doesn't mean you still can't enjoy it…but this may hurt a little more." He applied a little more pressure over the spot which she did cringe at, but made no protest for him to stop. The pain was only temporary as the tightened muscle began to loosen under his touch. He only rubbed her neck for a few minutes before returning to her shoulders & back. He so wanted to wrap his arms around her to allow his hands to feel the rest of her body. She wiggled in front of him whenever his hands moved to her sides. "Ticklish?"  
>"No…" she said almost breathlessly.<br>"Then what?"

She didn't answer except to lace her finger with his when they were on her sides again pulling them forward with her to rest them near her middle. She purred rubbing herself against his chest now feeling he was also without a shirt.

"God Punk…I love the feel of you touching me…holding me…"  
>"Then may I….till you tell me not to?"<br>"yes…please…yes…" She leaned her head back onto his shoulder as one hand lightly rubbed her stomach the other lightly above her chest. She gave faint moans closing her eyes. Her reaction & wants were making him excited, but he had to remember for now this was about her. She almost whined when she felt him moving away.  
>"Lay down again please." She slowly did as asked looking up at him next to her. She licked her lips feeling vulnerable just protected under his gaze.<p>

"Please kiss me…" He nodded leaning over more till their lips touched. It lingered a moment before it deepened. As he kissed her his hands began to trace her body again. She purred into his mouth as he went along her frame. He very gently ran his hand over her one breast just to gauge her response. Her hips faintly bucked again as her purr turned to a lustful moan. She was very responsive to his touch her hands trying to grip the bed to prevent coming off from it. He continued to massage her breast being very careful not to be too hard as it was bruised after all. He finally broke the kiss allowing her to get her breath as he trailed his lips very lightly down her neck. "You gon…gonna drive me nuts."

"Welcome to my world…" He looked up with a smirk before placing kisses right between her breasts. She gave a breathless moan wiggling under his hungry lips. "Careful not to move too much…ok?" He asked as he gently began to rub her one breast again. She tried to still herself as he lightly flicked his tongue over her nipple causing it to harden.  
>"Oh god yes…." His eyes watched as her own hand began to trail down her body. He moved his lips closer to the now hard nub kissing over it getting a deeper moan his eyes continued to watch her hand now lightly brushing the top of her bikini bottoms. He couldn't hold back his own moan just picturing what she was thinking. "God Punk…got me so…" She arched her back with another moan as he put just the slightest bit of suction on her nipple unto his mouth allowing his tongue to flick at it. He traced his own hand down to join hers. "No…pleas…please…I wan…god I want to let you..bu..but I can't yet." He understood &amp; slowly moved his own hand way from her. He moved away from her chest to kiss her again.<p>

He then moved to whisper in her ear. "Then go ahead…don't be ashamed to do what you want…" She gave a moan his words dripping with his own desire. He groaned in her ear when he felt her rubbing her other hand against his erection. "Damn baby…"  
>"You lay back for me.." He looked at her a moment before doing at instructed. "All the way up." He nodded again &amp; watched as she moved next to him but down lower on the bed. She was petting the inside of his thigh through the jeans he was in. He groaned as she lightly traced the outline of his manhood through the fabric before moving to undo the button &amp; fly. "Hmm a briefs man should have guessed." He gave a gasp feeling her lips brushing the soft fabric. She then moved almost like a stalking cat to straddle his legs taking a hold on his waist band lowering his jeans down. Next was his briefs that she just had to squeeze his ass as she passed them.<p>

She then moved back to the side her eyes taking in ever inch of his body. She then moved forward blowing a stream of air onto the tip of his member.  
>"Damn baby…" She brought her lips down lightly kissing the tip watching it jump for her. He groaned at her teasing fighting the urge to grab her. She went &amp; lightly took hold to prevent it jumping more as her tongue grazed over the tiny slit. Next he felt was her lips sliding over it taking him onto her mouth. He moaned his head leaning against the head board as she began to suck him more &amp; more. Even more of a turn on was the vibrations of her mouth hearing her own muffled moans. He fought to lift his head he had to know. "Oh god…Jade…mmmm" Licking his own lips to keep them wet as he watched her mouth on his member as well as her own hand feverishly rubbing in the confines of her bottoms. "Yes baby…yes…yes…ple..please can I…" he saw a nod different then the other bobbing her head was doing. She sped up what she was doing to him &amp; herself her moans getting deeper. "god baby…mmmm" His head had to fall back as he came for her. He was gasping feeling her try to suck ever last drop from him. He fought to lift his head seeing she was still petting herself. "Good…good…please don't stop…Roll over to make it easier…" She reluctantly did as that meant moving away from him. Her eyes burned so hot looking at him watching her. He slid down on the bed to look directly into her eyes before he leaned in to kiss her not caring about his own taste &amp; just about making her feel good. She moaned at his kiss &amp; more so as he started to rub her nipples again. She began to buck her moans faster &amp; deeper. He moved from her lips just long enough to whisper lustfully in her ear. "That's my baby…you gonna cum for me aren't you."<br>"Yes…please yes…I want to…so bad…"  
>"Then do it…do it for yourself." He want back to kissing her more passionately his tongue tracing her mouth. He felt her body begin to tense nearly screaming into his mouth as the tenseness was replaced to spasms. He broke the kiss &amp; gently moved to hold her against him. "That's it baby…ride it out…" He couldn't help but fell himself growing hot again already at the feel of her still twitching against him &amp; the smell of her in the air." He stroke her hair &amp; face that shined faintly with her own sweat.<br>He watched as she lightly closed her eyes & he laid her down laying next to her closing his own eyes. His own body while hot was still drained physically & emotionally & figure a shower for them both could wait till morning.


	24. Chapter 24

**(Another graphic chapter. Um...well not exactly sure when or why this story has turned into such a sexual driven one, but it has so fair warning so I don't feel I need to warn you every chapter. I now have in my head a story based reason for it & you will just need to wait to see it. now as normal I own nothing of WWE or their people. Entertainment reasons only I make no money from this. Thank you BunnyEars89 for reviewing. Now enjoy & please review Ect ect)**

Jade gave a groan the next morning when she started to wake up. A faint smile on her face feeling her head on his chest half of her almost draped over him. She started to move until he lightly placed his arm around her middle pulling her back towards him. "Where you going?" He spoke still half asleep.  
>"Was going to hop in the shower..I do…don't remember getting around to it last night."<br>"You didn't…"  
>"Then I must be totally disgusting…"<br>"Not at all." He opened his eyes He took his other hand running it under her jaw lifting it to look up at him. He then leaned to kiss her lightly. "Just worn out." She gave a blush.  
>"It was embarrassing doing that."<br>"Why?"  
>"That I am still too scared to of let you do it."<br>"It's ok. Come up here." She carefully shimmied herself higher on the bed.  
>"Eww…guess I got a little out of hand?"<br>"Actually from what I saw you had things well in hand."  
>"PUNK!" She poked his side with a pout. "That was bad."<br>"Actually it was quite good from this side of things." He watched as she blushed again. He leaned forward kissing her again. His hand softly traced her side giving him a welcomed moan.

She panted pulling away. "We can't…come on I must look a mess."  
>"No…just the glow of well sexed &amp; watching you I must admit was defiantly sexy." He loved how she blushed.<br>"Well how about we get up so I can clean the bed some? Then let me get in the shower. Then….maybe…just maybe then…" Her hand traced over his chest towards his abs brushing the top of his groin where she didn't even need to look to know something was growing. She looked in his eyes licking her lips before giving a deep kiss her tongue delving into his mouth. As she did her hand went even lower gliding gently over his member. He groaned his approval. She was petting him more till it got harder to the point she could easily wrap her fingers around him to slowly stroke him. His groans continued as he was bringing his hips up to meet her stroking wishing it even faster as her slow pace was torture to him. She draped a leg over his leg hooking it towards her as she purred against his mouth. He gave a moan feeling her wet bottoms from the night before against his warm skin remembering what it was like watching her bring herself to a climax in his arms. He felt her slowly grinding herself against his warm skin. He finally had to break the kiss.  
>"Damn baby…wh…mmm what happened to shower. Then re…reward."<p>

"I just couldn't wait to feel you again." She whispered into his ear before softly kissing his neck. He moaned feeling her wet lips on his skin. She moaned against his skin as she rubbed herself against his leg. Her grip tightened slightly increasing her speed.  
>"Oh god Jade…yes…"<br>She moved her lips from his neck lightly nipping at his ear lobe before whispering to him.  
>"Punk…reach over &amp; untie my bottoms."<br>He would of asked if she was sure, but he was in no shape to form coherent statements. He reached his far hand over their bodies grabbing a hold of the tie string on the one side. She purred her satisfaction grinding against him again this time helping to slide them down the one leg they were still tied around.

"Damn baby….you so…hot…" He moaned feeling her hot moist flesh against his leg. " Ple…please let me tou…touch you…"  
>"Not yet…" He could already hear her panting "your turn…first." As she brought her hand up she took a finger running it around the slit causing his head to push against the pillow.<br>"Man….Jade…" He gave a groan when he felt her pull her hand away.  
>"Just a minute love…just a minute…" She moved to kiss him pulling her body away just enough to run her hand that she was stroking him with over her moist folds a deep moan as she did. She only petted herself a moment to slick her hand with her own juices. She then brought it back around his member. The slick wetness caused his to buck as she stroke him with a feverish speed her mind telling just the right speed &amp; pressure till he gave a deep animalistic grunt spilling himself all over her hand &amp; his abs. She finally broke the kiss watching him pant for breath. He saw the heat still burning in her eyes.<p>

"Jade…la…lay back please…" She lightly bit her lip before doing as he requested. He brought himself closer to her. "Remember…I won't hu…mmm hurt you…just tell me when to…to stop…ok?" She lightly nodded her heart already racing. He brought his lips to her one breast flicking his tongue at it causing her to jump. He kept flicking at it causing her to moan & wiggle against him. He then moved to gently wrap his lips around the now hardened nipple sucking on it, her ass grinding into the bed as her back arched.  
>"Oh god…plea….please…" She bit her lip as if debating for sure. "Please touch me…I….I want to feel your hands on me…" He held the breast he was sucking with one hand while the other grazed down her body towards her lower region. He started by just brushing his hand over her groin barely touching the top of her folds. She squirmed under is touch her breath ragged. "Of god Punk…" He lifted his head kissing her a moment before looking into her eyes<br>"How far…can I go?" He wanted to see her eyes went she gave the answer.  
>"Rub me…pe…pet me please…I…I don…" she closed her eyes a moment.<br>"Don't worry I got you…" He lowered his lips to hers as his hand went farther petting over her moist almost swollen folds. She purred as he touched her. His fingers worked to moved the folds apart allowing him to stroke the opening to her before they came across the nestled hard nub. The purr turned to heady moans as he ran a finger over it. He just ran his one finger lightly over it for a moment before he then took two fingers lightly rolling it between them. Her head went back away from his lips her back arching more her eyes tight.  
>"oooo yes….mmm…" She was moving more under his touch .<p>

"Jade baby…you have no clue what watching you like that is doing to me." She could only pant with the occasional moan as he was playing with her clit faster & faster. "Yes baby…allow yourself to get lost again…" She fought to open her eyes to look at him. "Jade…may I return your….favor from last night." She moaned with a nod he moved so his head was nestled between her legs. The smell of her was intoxicating to him. He moved his mouth over her mound having his tongue work it's way between her fold to that sweet nub he was rolling just a moment ago. He groaned his satisfaction of her taste. She fought not to wiggle to much as he hit the right spots along with the duel sensations of his soft tongue & the hard piercing of his lip & tongue. He knew after a short time how to move the ball just right against her to get her to moan & almost scream. Her hands moved to run through his hair she wanted so bad to grind herself against his onslaught. He groaned more feeling & tasting her dribble more onto his hungry lips. He petted her again moving his mouth enough to look up at her body fighting to hold on. "Come for me baby…let me taste all of you…" He kept his hand playing with her nub as he nestled his mouth to the even deeper part of her. He just prayed she did not freeze over what he was planning next. She moaned deepened as he extended his tongue into her. It was too much for her as more of her flowed to his hungry mouth feeling her walls try to close around the invading tongue. He had to use his other arm to gently hold her still as her body tried to jerk away from him. He stopped teasing her with his fingers & just softly licked at her before pulling away. He lifted his head looking at heavy lids.

He just licked his lips before moving away from her. He then leaned near her ear. " I guess I'll go shower first while you regain your legs." He almost laughed heading into the bathroom. Turning the water on to a nice temperature he climbed in washing himself off. His eyes closed still relishing her taste in his mouth. He knows some may of thought it gross considering she was still wet from the night before. Part of his didn't care, he wanted to taste her so bad & also make sure she was satisfied. The taste & feeling of her squirming under his sexual ministrations had him heated again. He quickly worked at himself till he finished with a groan almost slumping against the wall of the shower. He defiantly thought that even without intercourse they were going to be the death of each other. He was just glad she did not become withdrawn from her ordeal, but on the other hand hope she was not being this driven because of it either. He knew sadly that once they both could calm down they would need to talk. He cut the shower off grabbing a towel near by & dried himself off. He kept the towel wrapped around him as he made his way to the living room & his bag to get a fresh set of clothing. He slipped back into the bathroom to get dressed for the day. Only once he was suitably covered did he go knock on her bedroom door only to get a weak moan. "The shower is all yours when you can move again." He couldn't help but grin to himself moving to relax on the couch not trusting himself to walk back into a room so strong with the smell of their combined sex & her so prone.

It may have been another 20 minutes before he heard movement in the room. Then maybe another 10 or so before he heard her moving to the bathroom shutting the door. He just kept an ear out for when she moved back into the bedroom shutting the door this time. She finally came out in a pair of leggings & another rock shirt. She made her way over sliding next ot him on the couch.

"I don't know why I am acting like this." She softly spoke.  
>"What?"<br>"You want to know if I was always like this right?"  
>"Well kind of."<br>"No…prior to the attack…" She couldn't help but shudder. "I was not that….that…"  
>"hungry?"<br>"Close enough, but yeah. It is almost embarrassing to say it…"  
>"What is?" he gently rubbed her side.<br>"Before I met you…I had not had anyone for two years."

"Not even casual?"  
>"Not even casual, I had not shared my bed with anyone in that time. Only to have the first….by…by force."<br>"Well then that may be partly why. Your body & maybe more so your spirit missed it so much you are over compensating for the time it missed & may be worried will go through again."  
>"You think so? What about also coping with…well"<br>"Maybe that as well…you just want to know you can be touching out of love & trust me Jade I do love you."  
>"Thank you…I love you too." She gave a smile snuggling against him till both their stomachs growled. "Damn guess we should eat something."<br>"leftovers?"  
>"For breakfast?"<br>"Why not…we are flying out tomorrow sometime right?"  
>"Yes."<br>"So might as well find out what you have perishable that need to be used before we do."  
>"Good point."<br>"Then come on." He took her hand leading her to the kitchen to find what she had.


	25. Chapter 25

Punk woke up the next morning surprised to find the bed empty. He got up to begin looking around the apartment only to find Jade asleep on the couch. He gave a puzzled look walking over kneeling next to her kneeling down to lightly kiss her. Pulling back her eye slowly opened.  
>"Mornin sleeping beauty."<br>"Does that make you my prince charming." She lightly laughed.  
>"Just don't tell anyone. So why you out here?"<br>"You would think I'm being silly."  
>"No I won't…try me."<br>She sighed before sitting up. "It's just I seem to be having a one track mind and it has not been on business."  
>"What worried waking up next to this fine example of a man would get you bothered again?" He said it totally as a joke even to the point of standing up motioning to himself with a slight flourish.<p>

"Honestly…" She stood up walking towards him & kissed the underside of his jaw right near where it went into his neck. "Yes." She turned heading into the kitchen. He had to shake his head from the fog it almost entered. He moved to the doorway & watched as she started by refilling the tea kettle & then went to start on some eggs & bacon she had set aside from their food hunt yesterday. He wasn't sure why, but he had a feeling she was not joking in return. She worked to keep her focus on the cooking & not the man she had a feeling was standing in the door way watching her. "We head for the port in a couple hours." She spoke as she dished out the food.

"So I am flying with you?"  
>"How else?"<br>"I thought I would need to book a commercial flight there."  
>"No…I promise to be…." She lowered her head shaking it. "Damn I can't promise that." She grabbed the plates moving them to the table. She then grabbed her tea adding honey to the mint brew before going to sit down.<br>"Promise what?" He asked grabbing one of his cans of Pepsi then taking the seat across from her.  
>"To be a good girl…" She chewed her lips a moment before looking down towards her plate eating some of the eggs. "The way I been feeling…"<p>

"How about we promise each other nothing past kissing till after the show Monday?" She lifted her head looking at him.  
>"Nothing?"<br>"Yes that includes yourself. It is what three days? If we can't go three days then we both need to work on our self control."  
>"I….I don't know…if we do that…we might even want to hold off kissing. With us even that can lead to trouble."<br>"We both need to learn to put on the breaks."  
>"Ok…fine…but I already have a feeling it won't be easy."<br>They finished breakfast & cleaned everything up before she went to pack her bags. About an hour before they had to leave she called the car service.  
>"OK you still never explained how you are going to explain the whole CM Punk showing up on the company jet with just Stephanie McMahon."<br>"I'm not…if they ask I either ignore it or come clean. It will happen after Monday anyways."  
>"Um, ok works for me."<p>

She was double checking her bags when her phone ran letting her know the car was downstairs. She had her two bags plus her purse. He offered to take one, but she assure him she had it & they headed for the car & then the air port. Once checked in they boarded the jet & just waited."Well I must admit having a personal plane helps with security checks."  
>"Well the speed for us, but trust me this things gets checked head to toe when we are not around. You know make sure nothing is being smuggled or anything."<br>"You kidding right?"  
>"Nope." after they took off she moved to one of the bench seats &amp; stretched out closing her eyes. He lightly joked to him that she was cheating by not being awake. Then again is she was feeling the way she was maybe it was for the best. He knew it was a quick flight unsure why she was bothering but just shrugged pulling his Ipod from his pocket listening to music.<p>

**(Damn remove the smut & my word count suffers...just kidding I know this one is short will try to work on that)**


	26. Chapter 26

It was just over an hour when Punk got up to wake her letting her know they were landing in about 10 minutes. She smiled thanking him before moving back to her seat. She tried to keep her focus anywhere beside him refusing to let her mind wander so easily.  
>"Ma'am." Called back the pilot.<br>"Yes?"  
>"Your brother left a bag for you in the galley."<br>"Thank you." She shrugged guessing she would grab it on the way out. Touching down they got off her grabbing the small bag before exiting the plane. She had a feeling what it may be so she took a quick peek a smile on her face. "I'll be right back Punk." She headed off to find a ladies room. Once inside she opened the bag pulling out a case that held different make-up. "Guess time to put my drama skills to work." She chuckled to herself working with it to blend out what little of the bruising was left on her neck & shoulder area that was visible. Between her fathers ointment recipes & Punks massages it was mostly faded & the swelling as well. Taking a powder to set it she brushed any that got on her top before packing the case back up & heading to meet Punk.

"So what was the rush?"  
>"Just some work to help prevent so many questions." she turned to show him her neck.<br>"Impressive & that was what…not even five minutes?"  
>"I wasn't timing myself. Come on I am sure the car is waiting for us already."<br>They head to the front looking around. She then pulls out her phone calling the company they use up in Canada. "Yes hello this is Ms. Lindsay, Mr. Shane McMahon requested a car to pick me up at the airport today?…Yes…Yes…" She gave a sigh "Yes I see….it would have been kind to have informed our company of that fact instead of leaving someone stranded…yes I just bet you will be sorry when I speak to him about a more reliable company…good day." She hung up the phone placing it back in her purse heading to a taxi stand. Signaling one they wait for it to pull over before bringing their bags to the curb. Once at the hotel she checked them in getting the keys they headed up to their suite. She tried not to get a cold chill walking into the place.

"You ok?"  
>"Yeah…I just haven't been in a suite or any hotel room since that night."<br>"You'll be fine hun." She closed her eyes a moment then shook it off. She couldn't let such little things get under her skin. She began hanging up her clothing that needed room to air out to get wrinkles from them. Once settled she pulled out her phone calling Shane.  
>"Hey bro…yes we just got in….well we might have been here a little sooner but one I was testing out your gift…yes it worked perfect thanks…and the other is I was busy chewing out our car company up here…well they never called to inform you that there would be no car available to pick us up from the port did they?…well that is what happened so I gave a piece of their mind warning them they better straiten up before I suggest that we look for a different company…ok that may have been harsh…yes I'm fine…just stressed over Monday is all…Yes if you would please…you a darling Shane'o…yep see you tomorrow night or Monday morning…yes without him please…I'm a lot better, but don't think I am up to seeing him yet….ok bye."<p>

"He actually thought you would want to see Paul?"  
>"Just double checking."<br>He watched her as she stretched arching her back. "Guess I better see if Orton is up here yet & if Copeland left a message." She called the front desk inquiring about the two guys. Adam left word for her brother that he would be there in a couple hours. As for Randy he was actually checked in already & transferred to his room. "Hey Randy…Yes Jade…well I am waiting on one more person to show up to discuss Monday, but please come to my suite anyways so we may go over things concerning Hunter….2015 thank you." She got up to stretch her legs. Till she heard the knock on her door. She went to answer it.

"Hey Randy."  
>"Hey Hun." She wondered why everyone seemed to use that term. She moved to let him in. He was surprised to see Punk in there. "I thought this a private meeting?"<br>"Trust me what we need to talk about he already knows."  
>"Oh, really?" Randy moved to take a seat watching as Punk moved to the other chair &amp; she took the couch.<br>"Yes really & I just have what I hope is a very simple request."  
>"Which is?"<br>"Hunter is not to get within 10 feet of me…trust me I would even prefer farther, but at least 10."  
>"You got it Jade. I wondered what happened when I was told neither of you would be at the show last week. I can't believe he got hooked again. Now you said he needs to stay away from you." Randy was lightly wringing his hands looking down a moment before back at her. "Did he hurt you again."<p>

"Yes."  
>He just nodded "Consider it done. Though I don't like it I know you said no justice this time. But if he hit you again…for not learning last time." His temper slowly building.<br>"Randy please…" He closed his eyes a moment seeing the fear she was trying to hide.  
>"Sorry Jade. I'll work on the anger issues towards him around you."<br>"If you can't keep them in check around him I may need to find someone else to room with him."  
>"No…I'll make sure he stays in line without beating on him."<br>"Thank you."  
>"Why do you care what happens to him? He attacked you twice now."<br>"Yes cause that shit screwed his head…he is getting help. I refuse to let him do it a third time though. I guess also the fact he is family."

"Yeah I guess. Ok change of subject…you said we are waiting on one more person before you fill me in about Monday?"  
>"Yes &amp; when they get here I need you to not mention the drugs or the assaults."<br>"Yeah not a problem. So the family is sweeping this under the rug then?"  
>"At my request…I know Paul already has a huge black cloud over him from the first attack. Plus I was assured by people that knew him the first time round once he is clean it shouldn't be an issue anymore."<p>

"True, I remember those days. Even more so when we were at the club. The way his mood shifted & then how he was treating you."  
>"Let me guess he sadly treated my sister the same way."<br>"Yeah, it was like stepping back five years or so & I didn't like it. I admit I was still green then & was too scared to step up to him or Dave back then. I could not stand seeing him acting like that again. I can't wait till they can call him clean & back to his more jovial self. If either of you tell anyone I admit to being scared of anyone so help you."  
>"Not a problem Randy."<br>The suite phone started ringing & she went to pick it up. "Hello….yes…No he contacted you on my behalf…2015 come on up." She hung up the phone taking a deep breath. "Let's see how this plays out."


	27. Chapter 27

Hearing Adam knocking Jade went to open the door.  
>"Please come on in." she tried to offer a smile despite her growing nerves.<br>"Thanks Steph." He walked past her his eyes falling on the other two men in the room. "I was told I was needed for something Monday?"  
>"Yes please take a seat." she looked at Punk with a nod who got up moving to the couch. Adam gave an odd look at Punk giving up his chair &amp; even more so when she moved over sitting next to him. "Please, no point standing."<br>"Ok." He moved sitting pulling both lips inward biting on them a moment before he stick them out in thought. "So what's going on. Last time I worked with you was when Snitsky & I did the botch kidnapping."  
>"It wasn't a botch."<br>"Excuse me, say that again. They showed Trips saving you from these two screw ups."

"Who you calling a screw up?" Almost barked Randy.  
>"Well they did have him beating you two to save her. If he was meant to save her why not of just made it me &amp; Snitsky?"<br>Jade closed her eyes taking a deep breath. "Because Adam…it was not Stephanie Hunter saved that night…or have you not been keeping tabs over on Raw."  
>"Hold on that whole phone call thing before he won the title?"<br>"Yes."  
>"Ok." He licks his lips before leaning forward in the chair his hands folded listening. "This should be good. Then pray tell is this other woman suppose to be?"<br>"Damn they grow the brains small up here don't they." Commented Randy.  
>"How now listen here you government reject." Adam snapped back beginning to stands.<br>"Guys Please." Jade commented closing her eyes. Her voice tried not to shake. She couldn't see them stepping closer when Punk got up.  
>"Enough out of both of you. Now sit so we can continue." They both turned glaring at him, but in that motion made them also see her still sitting behind him. Randy got a brief 'oh shit' look before taking a deep breath.<br>"Sorry Jade." Randy said as she just nodded before sitting. Adam looked a mixture of puzzled & shocked.

"Hold on…who the hell is Jade?"  
>"If you sit you may find out." Commented Punk sitting back next to her very lightly patting her shoulder. She slowly opened her eyes again looking between them.<br>"The snide comments were not needed out of either of you. Adam I knows yours was a comeback for Randy's unneeded one. As for yours Randy it was flat out not called for. All that means is I had done a better job then I realized. As for who Jade is…I am."

Adam was about to laugh but saw the serious look on all three faces. He shook his head looking. "OK & who are you exactly?"  
>"The real story is stranger then the fiction we will be telling, trust me. My real name is Jade Lindsay I am by blood a true McMahon. I am 2 years younger then Stephanie, but for the sake of the story I am her twin. Real life I was raised by two wonderful people in Pennsylvania. Started a business for myself when I was still in high school with the help of my parents. I did not know I was not theirs by blood until I was already an adult. Odd twists of fate lead me to find out I was Vince &amp; Linda McMahon's third child. There isn't much more else to tell about me. Of course my Story line background won't be as nice." she gave a light laugh.<p>

"You're flat out serious."  
>She rolled her eyes pulling out her phone looking for a number putting it on speaker.<br>"Hello?" It was an older woman.  
>"Ana?"<br>"Oh hello dear…how can I help you?"  
>"Is Ms. Stephanie available?"<br>"Well you know how she is getting."  
>"Yes, yes…I don't need her to go anywhere. Just on the phone a few moments."<br>"Hold on please."  
>She sat the phone down waiting. Next on the line was a tired sounding Stephanie. "Jade?"<br>"Hey, yeah it's me."  
>"What you…you need?"<br>"I won't keep you long sorry to disturb you, but I have all three men here for the new group…well once they agree & well I did such a good job of being you…Mr. Copeland doesn't believe I am NOT you."

Stephanie gave a weakened chuckle "Yes Adam it's true…as much as I hate to admit it that has not been me on camera since…when was it?"  
>"February Steph."<br>"Yes…Feb…February."  
>"OK Steph, go back to sleep I'll try to come see you when I get back in town Wednesday or Thursday."<br>"Yeah…wh..what ever." Jade reached over disconnecting the call. She didn't like the fact that just over the last week Stephanie sounded to be a lot more dragged out.  
>She then looked over at Adam with a smile. "Satisfied?"<p>

"Whoa…um…ok…well." He just looked at her running a hand over his mouth & jaw. "OK so what is this new group?"  
>"Simply put you three were my eyes &amp; ears in the three brands while I was manipulating things behind the scenes with the family &amp; office."<br>"Why would we do that?"  
>"What else? Power in the company, money more fame…Randy held the one belt till recently. A minor set back. You'll get you shot soon…and at least in the works is Punk here getting another go at the ECW strap. So the three man working for me hold the gold &amp; as you saw, if you watched is already aiming for the ladies strap. With the gold goes the power. Now the reason I need you here is because Hunter &amp; Shane will both be here &amp; try to confront me on screen. The three of you will come out at the right time to 'save me'."<p>

"Interesting…ok I'm in."  
>"Good, you were the main one I was worried about since you sort of head your own group it may seem odd that in exchange you working for someone else. Then again that may be an opening for some more gold for our group."<br>Adam nodded listening. "So the last three months has just been you?"  
>"Yes. Stephanie has been in Stamford the whole time."<br>"OK So see you three at the arena Monday then?"  
>"Yep see you then Adam &amp; thanks." He nodded standing up &amp; walking out.<p>

"So you think he will keep quite till Monday about you?"  
>"Who knows backstage it doesn't matter at this point. Two more days &amp; it comes out anyways. Plus that fits in with another part to come later." Jade closed her eyes tilting her head back feeling light headed.<br>"Jade?" Punk asked with concern seeing her cheeks flush some.  
>"Ye…yeah…" She blinked her eyes a few times sitting back up. "I'm fine…just a lot going on."<br>Randy watched Punk move to look at her face more closely. "You don't look fine." her eyes seemed to look through him & not at him. "Jade…can you see me?" She blinked a few more times forcing him into focus.  
>"Yes…you are worrying too much. Just a long day ok?"<p>

"Ok…" Punk turned his head looking at Randy not even trying to hide his worrying "Randy maybe if you need to you guys can talk tomorrow before Shane shows up with Paul?"  
>"Sure thing." Randy got up as did Punk with him walking her to the door. Randy stopped in the hall turning back. "What's going on?"<br>"I don't know…she's been off a few days now…nothing like this though. As she said maybe just stress of this Monday."  
>"I hope so Punk I hope so." Randy walked away before Punk shut the door turning to look at Jade.<p>

"OK Jade lets get you into bed." He walked over lightly taking her hand to get her to stand. She swayed a bit before being able to steady herself. He helped her to one of the two beds in the room & sitting on the edge getting her shoes off before having her get under the blankets. "I'll be right near by Jade, don't you worry & just rest." She gave a faint nod closing her eyes. He then moved to sit on the couch something in his told him it was more then just nerves.


	28. Chapter 28

Punk tried to focus on whatever was on the TV, but he couldn't shortly after he laid Jade down to try to rest her sleep began to get restless. After about an hour he went to go check on her. Her skin was more flushed & a soft sheen of perspiration on her face. He knelt down next to her brushing her face softly. Her eyes still closed she gave a content sigh leaning into his touch.

"Jade? Jade can you open your eyes for me baby?" She slowly did looking at him. "You feel like you may have a fever…I'm going to call our Doctor."  
>"N…no…See if…if Jessie Anderson is here yet…" She blinked her eyes again trying to focus. "It has to be….be her." She closed her eyes again bringing one of her hands up covering them.<br>"If you say so." He stood up moving to the phone calling the front desk. Only to be informed she was not checked in yet at that location. While he was there he asked about any of the company med techs also with a negative. They asked about if he would like the number of a Doctor near by & he said that was ok hanging up.

He walked back over to the bed. She licked her lips feeling them parched. "There was no luck with Jessie, actually none of our techs are in yet."  
>"We are two days before the show…" She took a deep breath her eyes still covered. "Some may not get in till tomorrow night. Bri…bring me my ph…phone."<br>"OK Be right back." He moved to where she had it on the dresser bringing it over placing it in her outstretched hand. Moving her other hand she tried to look for the number she needed.  
>"Damn it…focus you…" She blinked a few times till she found it dialing. "Ello Jessie?…it's Jade…I don't know…dizzy, having trouble focusing my eyes, sweats…I know that is different…I haven't had an episode in years…yes since then…When you getting in…ok which one?…Cristoff?…ok thanks…We are in 2015." She hung up the phone dropping it next to her on the bed sounding out of breath.<p>

"Jade, what's going on?" He took her one hand kissing it.  
>"exc…except for the swe…sweats. They are so…some of the sym…symptoms of th…the illness I told you about. She said have a cool ba….bath ran. No…not too cold but cool, One of the other techs shou…should be checking in soon. She will let them know to come check on me as soon as they are set…settled. Draw some work on me."<br>"OK, I'll go run the bath." He leaned kissing her forehead before moving into the bathroom starting the tub. Once he was done & helped her out of the bed & to the bathroom. He sat her on the side of the tub helping her strip out of her clothing. At one point he had to stand her up to help slide her pants off. Her arms hooked behind his neck. That when he lifted her head back up she leaned forward to kiss him hooking her arms tighter. She purred pulling herself towards him. His hands went to support her back a moment forgetting the sweat on her body was from a fever. Her head moved kissing the side of his neck. He had to steady himself pulling her away from him.

"Jade we can't do this."  
>"Why…" Her eyes closed a soft moan from her.<br>"We promised…" She gave a groan her body faintly shuddering in his touch. "Besides your sick. Come on in the tub now." She opened her eyes stepping into the water a chill through her as she tried to lower into the water. "It's ok Jade, you'll adjust to it."  
>"It's the first time I waited for a tub to warm up." She lightly joked tilting her head on the back of it. "As for promising…I to..told you I didn't know if I coul…could."<p>

Punk moved to sit on the side of the tub taking a wash cloth dunking it in the cool water before wiping it over her forehead. She gave a soft sigh feeling it run over her face. "I can't explain it." Her hand ran along the right side of her neck then he saw her silently cursing herself. He took her hand kissing it.  
>"It's ok baby."<br>"No it's not…I hate feeling this way…al…almost constantly…It's like my body is on fire. Not from the fever though…" She gave a faint groan her back arching slightly. "It is more like a need then a de…" she licked her lips with another faint moan. "Then a desire." She moved to rest her arms on the sides of the tub keeping her head back allowing him to still wipe her face with the cloth part of her glad for any sort of contact. "Sorry…"  
>"Shh don't be…as we said it just a matter of control."<br>"I don't know if I can keep it though…" He saw her fighting to keep still in the water, faint moans from her lips before she then lightly bit her lower lip. "I wi…wish I could shut it that easily…" Her hands gripping the sides. He tried not to feel bad for her. It was like she was fighting a bad addiction & he was making her stop cold turkey. He also couldn't help that deep inside he was growing warm himself listening to her moans & would do just about anything to relieve her discomfort.

"You have your teas packed right?"  
>"Yes." she was taking long deep breaths to calm herself.<br>"I'm going to go grab some ice from down the hall & brew you some of the chamomile. Maybe help you rest ok?"  
>"Yeah…ok." He set the cloth on the side near her hand before standing moving out of the room. He grabbed his room key &amp; the ice bucket moving into the hall way &amp; down to the vending room to fill it. As he was coming down the hall he saw a woman coming the other way with a bag slung over their shoulder. With the company logo on it. She was looking at a paper in her hands &amp; then at the doors.<p>

"Ms. Cristoff?"  
>"Doctor, but yes."<br>"Good. Jessie asked you to check on Ms. Lindsay?"  
>"Yes I was just double checking the room number. Mr. Brooks right?"<br>"Yes she is right in here excuse me." He moved past the woman swiping his room key. "She is currently in the tub, Jessie said to have her soak to try to bring her fever down."  
>"Yes if she doesn't mind I can examine her while she is still soaking."<br>"I'll go check." He headed into the bathroom then quickly moved to her side seeing her eyes wide open gasping for breath. "Jade! Come on Jade…" He went to try to pull her back away from the tub to sit her up more. "DOCTOR!"

He heard the foot steps behind him. "Quickly lift her out & lay her down." the Doctor grabbed a towel laying it on the ground for him to set her on the whole time Jade was fighting for breath a look of panic in her eyes. He hated to but moved so the doctor could get to her. "Call the front desk & let them know we need an ambulance now." He nodded doing as told. "Jade, you need to try to calm yourself. Panicking will only make it worse. Do you have any allergies?" Jade fought to shake her head no. "Any chance you were bit by anything?" Jade closed her eyes but didn't respond not knowing. "Any problems with asthma in the past?" Jade tried to shake her head again. "OK just try to relax…" The doctor opened the top of the bag with her looking through it for the item she needed. She pulled out a long needle like device popping the end of it. "I need you to try to hold still. She took the device jabbing it into Jade's outer thigh then holding it in place a few moments. Slowly Jade started to calm down opening her eyes again the pure panic slowly fading.

Jade slowly tried to sit up, but the Doctor placed a hand on her shoulder. "Just lay there a moment. Let it work a little more before you try to move."  
>"I…I do…don't feel like paramedics seeing me like this?"<br>"I understand. You can get up in a moment, I will explain you are stable for now, but I still want you to get checked out."  
>"Jade listen to her please." Jade moved her head seeing Punk leaning on the door way a look of worry to his eyes.<br>"Fine…pull out easy clothing for me…then I'll get up." She watched as he turned leaving. She laid her head back. "What did you give me?"

"A dose of Epinephrine what some call an Epi. Something was causing your airway to constrict. You had an allergic reaction to something. So I need you to think of everything that may of happen over the last few hours if not the day. What you ate, drank, been in contact with."  
>"OK…This floor is really hard. Think I can get up now?"<br>"Sure." The Doctor got up first offering Jade a hand who grabbed to towel wrapping it around her before moving back to the bed area to get dressed in a tee & leggings. She was just getting her shoes on when the paramedic crew showed up. Dr. Cristoff gave them all the needed information about what happened. Punk found out the name of the hospital they were taking her too before they left. He assured her he would be there as soon as he got a ride. He moved to the couch sitting down resting his head in his hands just thinking of how close it seemed he was to loosing her & then who he could contact to take him to be by her side.


	29. Chapter 29

Punk sat there a few moments going over names. He knew Randy & Adam were in the angle with them, but he didn't know if either knew about her illness. He tried to think who did she say knew about her all those years ago when she first showed up. Well of course the McMahon's, but none were going to be there except Shane & he was not due till sometime tomorrow. Taker, but he would be at the Smackdown hotel if he was even on the road. She did mention Shawn knowing about her as well. He just hoped maybe he knew about that too. He moved to the house phone to see if maybe Shawn had checked in early. He gave a sigh after hanging up the phone with no luck. He forgot Shawn doesn't spend too much time in Canada if he can help it. He had two options call Randy since he was still in the room when she started not to feel well or track down Taker hoping he was near by. He shook his head knowing that would not work since ECW is at the same place Smackdown is & that is over two hours away. Picking up the phone again he asked the front desk to transfer him to Orton's room.

"Randy?…Yeah it's Punk I need a ride…" he paused a moment "She got taken to the hospital…I don't really know…she only told me she had them years ago…thanks man…I'll meet you in the lobby." Punk hung up the phone checking to make sure he had everything he needed including her purse after throwing her phone back into it. He headed out & actually ran into Randy on the elevator. They headed right through the lobby & out to his car taking off. Punk reached over accessing the points of interest on the built in GPS looking for the right hospital. Finding it he hit accept then sat back again.

"OK Brooks what's going on?"  
>"I wish I knew for sure. I heard her tell one of the med techs that she was dizzy, lack of focus, &amp; also sweating. She was just told to get in a cool bath till someone could be tracked down to come check on her." He lowered his head running a hand through his hair. "Damn it man I only left her side a moment so I could make her something to drink. By the time I got back…" He took a deep breath. "She was having trouble breathing. Luckily the Doctor from the company had just showed up to check on her. I felt so helpless. They just told me to get her out of the water &amp; call for an ambulance." He lightly shook his head. "I am not sure what they did but by the time I got back to the bathroom where she was, she was breathing more normally."<p>

"Well that is good news Punk look at it that way."  
>"Yeah I know. I just wish she knew what caused it. I don't know if that was part of what happened in the past with her or not."<br>"Yeah you said on the phone about something years ago."  
>"Sorry Randy I really appreciate you bringing me, but it is not my place to go into her past with you if you don't already know."<br>"Fair enough."  
>They got to the hospital &amp; they drove around to the ER Entrance. "You go head in I'm going to look for a place to park. You call Shane yet?"<br>"No..I was going to once I knew more."  
>"Well I'll call anyways to give a heads up. You can always update him later."<br>"OK Thanks." Punk got out of the car heading inside while Randy found a parking spot pulling out his phone calling the office.

"Hello is Shane McMahon in today?…Yes I know it's Saturday…are any of them in the office today?…fine please have someone contact Shane McMahon & let him know to call Randy Orton As soon as possible it is about Jade…Thank you." He couldn't help looking annoyed as he hung up the phone heading inside. He looked & saw Punk sitting in the waiting area. He headed over sliding into the seat near him.  
>"What he say?" Punk's head was down looking at his hands with the palms pressed together.<br>"Couldn't reach him…don't have his direct number only central & no one is in the office today."  
>"Should of guessed, seems almost no one was where we needed them today."<br>"So what they tell you?"  
>"Not much…you know the whole family only thing."<br>"Damn…so now what?"  
>"Well me I am going to sit &amp; wait, then ask again in a while hoping they will tell me if she is admitted or even better one of us sees her walk out here."<br>"Hey I am not going to just leave you here. Besides I would like to consider her a friend so I am worried too."

"Thanks Randy…oh…" Punk grabs the bag that was sitting at his feet looking in it pulling out her phone. "Hope she doesn't have it locked." To his relief she didn't & he started to scan her contact list. "Here we go." He hit the button waiting for a pick up. "Shane…yes It's Punk…Man I don't know how it will work with Paul & all, but Jade was rushed to the hospital today…they won't tell me anything…because I'm not family…damn didn't think of that either…I have no idea if that is on her contact information or not…Well Randy is here with me & we are going to try to stay as long as we can hoping to see her get released…the only thing I got from her was that some of the symptoms were reminding her of an old illness…no more then that sorry…yeah will do, you too." He hung up the phone his head now falling back. "I forgot she is not listed as a McMahon so Shane doesn't even know if they would be able to get information on her."

Randy nudged Punk seeing a nurse looking around with a clipboard. "Anyone here with a Ms. Lindsay?"  
>"We are" motioned Randy standing with Punk. She headed towards them looking at them both.<br>"Which one of you is Mr. Brooks?"  
>"I am."<br>"Well for now we can only let you back. Please follow me." Randy nodded moving back to the seats while Punk went to grab her bag following the nurse. He took him first to a small office asking if he had Ms. Lindsay's information on him. He checked for her wallet then looked for her ID plus medical card passing them over. After some paperwork he was lead through a couple doors to where the different exam rooms where. Reaching one the nurse checked in before he was allowed to enter. Jade was sitting up in the bed in a hospital gown with leads on her checking different vitals as well as an oxygen nose tube. She had such a scared look on her face that softened slightly seeing him.

"Hey you." She faintly said with a smile extending a hand out.  
>"Hey." he moved over taking her hand kissing it lightly. "How you feeling?"<br>"Tired…scared…"  
>"You'll be fine. You're a fighter don't forget that."<br>"Sorry I worried you."  
>"Don't be not like you were trying to right?"<br>"Right." She closed her eyes a moment trying to focus again.  
>"Still dizzy?"<br>"A little. I just pray they don't find what I think they will."  
>"Even if they do, you know how to deal with it right?"<br>"Not sure….last time was suppose to be the last."  
>"Well they or we will think of something."<br>"Well for now they are saying I had an allergic reaction to something, or a panic attack. They took a history of everything I ate or drank over the last 12 hours & running a test to see if I reacted to any of it. It is too cold for most insects still so they want to cross off that is was a bug bite or sting."  
>"Well just relax for now &amp; let them do their job. Just so you know Randy is in the waiting room. He is not showing it, but I am sure he will be a wreck till he knows you are ok."<p>

"Awww…who knew he had a soft side." she lightly laughed "Just kidding, he isn't that bad when he isn't trying to come across conceded."  
>"We did contact Shane."<br>"Why?"  
>"Well at first we figured since the hospital wouldn't give us any information. I forgot they are not listed as your family either."<br>"Well this shouldn't change anything…I am going to make that show Monday."  
>"Jade you sure? If it was a panic attack…"<br>"Yes I am sure. When you can let Randy know I should be fine & calm himself. Next call my brother & tell him to not get himself worked up & keep the plan as is. We need him to travel with Paul here so we can't afford him to leave Stamford early."

"OK fine…I'll be right back." He kissed her hand again walking out of the room letting the nurse in charge know he had to step out for a phone call. He did as she asked & couldn't help but see the look of at least some relief on Randy's face. At that time he wrote down his cell number for Punk telling him he was heading back to the hotel & to just give him a call when he was ready to head back or she was being released. Randy then got up heading out & for his car. Jade was down in the ER for a few hours before being transferred to a room being kept over night for observations. Even though he hated to as did she around eight he had to call randy to head back to the hotel. He made his way back to their suite just falling back onto his bed mentally exhausted but unable to sleep.


	30. Chapter 30

Punk was woken up the next morning by the phone ringing near by.  
>"Jade?" His voice half asleep, but slightly panicked. "It's fine. What's up?…No no it's ok…yeah I'll go see if I can shake him…hey if his butt isn't gonna move I'll just get a taxi…Yeah I'll be there hun don't worry…ok I'll bring them." He got up looking through his calls yesterday. Finding his number he called. "Randy?…Hey I didn't even look at the time. Jade Called." He noticed Randy seemed a lot more awake. "She wants us there as soon as we can…she won't let the Doctors tell her anything till we do…That's just the thing I think she is worried it won't be….yeah see you in ten downstairs…well we can grab something on the way over or wait your call….bye." He hung up the phone quickly getting changed then grabbing her tea container before heading down.<p>

Randy was already down there before him & they headed out. They figure a quick bite might be best so they kept an eye out for any place with a drive thru. Punk hated the feeling he was getting that Randy was worried or cared about Jade as much as he did. He knew this was not a time to be jealous, but knew it best to talk to Jade once she felt better. Once at the hospital they both finished their food heading in through the main door. Since he was in her room last night he knew directly where to go. Stepping off the elevator the two men headed down the hall. Reaching her room Punk knocked on the door frame before walking in, Randy only a few paces behind him.

"Hey you two." Jade tried to smile but her eyes sadly showed her worry.  
>"Hey to you too." Quipped Randy flashing her a smile in return. Punk went over setting the tea container on her table before taking her hand kissing it.<br>"Hey Hun…so you giving the Docs a hard time hmm?"  
>"I just didn't want to be here alone." she sighed squeezing his hand before letting it go. She then reached hitting the nurses call button.<br>"Yes Ma'am" came the voice over a little speaker.  
>"Please let the Doctor on duty know I am ready when he is."<br>"OK Ma'am."  
>Jade sighed closing her eyes a moment.<br>"Jade please don't tell me even in here you been having spells all night?"  
>"At this point more tired then anything. Then again I am not sure how much I slept last night." She took his hand lightly joking. "I didn't have my security blanket." He chuckled till he heard faint gagging noises. She spoke before he could though. "Oh shut up….Randal." She couldn't help but laugh a little at how his face scrunched up when she used his full first name.<p>

The doctor came in looking at the two guest. He offered a smile before looking at Jade. "So these the gents that you insisted I stay tight lipped till they got here?"  
>"Yes Doc. Sorry."<br>"Quite alright it is not as uncommon as you may think. Now lets see here." He opened the chart looking it over. "Well, your body is fighting some sort of infection. But we have not been able to tell what. In addition we are still trying to find the cause of the Anaphylaxis."

"Well you asked for the teas I have been using. They are in the box on my side table…Punk?"  
>"Yeah." He grabbed the box handing them to the doctor who had him wait a moment while he grabbed a bag to place it directly into.<br>"Good I will have these sent directly to the lab make sure there may not be some sort of additive in them that could have caused it."  
>"No offense I doubt they will find one some of those teas I have used for months if not years &amp; even the newest batch of fresh herbs I had used over the last few days."<br>"None taken, best we try to check what we can to weed them out. This way if we find it you know to stay clear of them."  
>"OK Doc what do you know?" Punk said trying not to sound annoyed.<p>

"Well based on background we got from Ms. Lindsay herself as well as her endocrinologist in Philadelphia her hormone levels are off balance for her."  
>"Please don't tell me my T levels are low."<br>"Sorry, they are." She tried not to get a shiver.  
>"That can't be." Her voice showing her disbelief.<br>"Yes we know you are on treatment for it. When did you last get a treatment?"  
>"Just over a month."<br>"Well they are normally given every two weeks."  
>"Not the one I get. It is the implanted crystals not the shots."<br>"Well if you wish we will draw another sample & retest that along with your WBC."  
>"Since I am here anyways please do."<br>"Very well."  
>"Let me guess you also want to schedule a marrow test?"<br>"From the information we got from Dr. Safri if your WBC is still high then yes."  
>"What the chance I'll get out of here today?"<p>

"Very good, you know the normal treatment. We can give you an injection to bring your T level back up. As for the WBC you will just need to do a follow up with your Doctor in a few weeks & see if they are back to normal. We will also write you a script for a couple of the Epi pens for you to carry with you incase you start to have an episode again. If we do run a marrow test we can still release you today & contact you if anything comes up in it." He looked over the sheets in her chart before looking at them. "Any other questions?"

"No doc thanks." He nodded before walking out.  
>Jade just closed her eyes with a sigh. She was mostly speaking to herself out loud. "Damn…I was told that was it…it wasn't even as long…"<br>"What wasn't?" Punk asked rubbing her shoulder. She opened her eyes his heart breaking seeing her eyes getting wet. "Shh Jade it will be ok." Randy shifted uncomfortably feeling he was hearing stuff that maybe he shouldn't have. Part of him also felt privileged that she let him do so.  
>"Jadie no matter what it is you have your family &amp; friends supporting you." Her eyes shifted to Randy with a faint nod.<br>"I know…it is just…Sadly last time I suffered with this, if I am right about what it is…it pretty much ruined my career."  
>"Jade." Punk spoke taking her hand again. "But it is caught before you got injured this time. We may need them to rewrite your match &amp; just have the promo cut. It is just a matter of what the tests show."<br>"We will see."  
>"Exactly. Even if that is what happens your health is more important then a match."<br>"Yeah say that to the guys that perform injured. I know both of you have done it."  
>"Yeah Jadie when stuff happens during the matches."<br>"Bull..how many matches have you done with tapped ribs? Besides even if it is…with the shot I shouldn't need to worry about the dizzy spells for a couple weeks."

"Yeah sorry to pry but you seemed to know that medical shorthand jargon that the Doc was talkin about. T levels & WBC?" Asked Randy.  
>She closed her eyes again with a sigh. "T Levels is Testosterone. Part of the treatment for the illness is that mine need to be kept slightly higher then a 'normal' female."<br>"Hold on Testosterone is a Male hormone."  
>She opened her eyes to look at the boys again "Women have it to, just at lower amounts. As for WBC that is white blood cells. A heightened amount means there is some sort of infection in my body. The down side in my case is it can also be a sign of Leukemia."<br>"Hold on here…Leukemia?"  
>"Yeah…that was the illness I was fighting before. It is a really rare form of it. Over the last…what was it 50 years there has only been two cases in the states. I was told last time that it was in remission as long as I stayed on the T treatments. That was about 4 ½ years ago. That was with the proper treatment." She closed her eyes a moment before opening them again a faint bite on her lower lip. "Even without the right treatment it lasted about 7 years. I can't afford to go through this again."<br>"Jade relax…maybe they are wrong. When you get cleared if you are determined to perform we will make sure all precautions are made, then call & make an appointment with your Doctor in Phila to get a second opinion, OK?"  
>"Ok…Sorry I don't mean to freak you guys out or even myself."<p>

"Guys I am going to step out & get some air."  
>"You mean go down &amp; mess with the kids." Commented Jade which Randy just laughed at before heading out of the room.<br>"What that about?"  
>"As you said though he don't show it much Randy has a soft side more so for Kids. I sometime wonder if there isn't a children's ward he has not been to."<br>"Really now?"  
>"Yep. If he planned in advance he would of contacted the offices to send him some toys &amp; stuff to bring with him."<br>"Who would have thought."  
>"Yeah a few…shit…I hope they skip this one."<br>"What?"  
>"A few of the guys do it from town to town. Orton, Cena, Bradshaw, Jericho at times. Now granted with the schedule we keep they can't hit every one, but they do what they can."<br>"Nice, Maybe something I should think about time to time. Even though I don't know how warm kids would be to me."

"You might be surprised. Some kids in these places may not get visits from family like many think so any visitor is a welcoming sight to them. I wouldn't be surprised if half the time they have no clue who you guys are, but they don't care. All they care about is that someone takes time to notice them besides the doctors."

"I see your point…back to you a moment though."  
>"Yes? How well did they examine you when you got here?"<br>"Just the normal I guess why?"  
>"When you got changed?"<br>"I did…oh…Yeah I guess that might explain the WBC count…I can ask when the nurse comes to draw it. " a knock in the door. "Speak of the devil."  
>"Pardon my Miss?"<br>"Just a figure of speech."  
>"Ah ok, the Doctor said he needed more blood drawn from you."<br>"Yes, question do you know if Injuries can also cause a higher WBC count or just infections?"  
>"What type of Injury Miss?"<br>"Bruising?"  
>"No miss that is not normal." She walked over to the bed drawing the needed blood through the IV before walking back out.<p>

"Well there goes that theory."  
>"Hey no point getting yourself worked up. What ever happens will happen. No matter what you say you are not getting rid of me."<br>"Thanks."  
>"Hey you still look tired close your eyes &amp; I'll stay right here for when we hear anything."<br>"You sure?"  
>"Yeah I'm sure you need your rest." He leaned over kissing her forehead before moving to a chair by the wall getting as comfortable as he could.<p> 


	31. Chapter 31

Paul tried not to be irritated or antsy as Shane hardly said a sentence to him since he was picked up that afternoon. First the car ride, now the plane in flight.  
>"Don't worry Shane I know the rules. I need to be around you or Randy the whole time."<br>"Actually change to that you'll rooming with Shawn this week."  
>"What? When that happen?"<br>"Last night, As you know Randy is working in the angle with us now. Other matters came up though & he is occupied."  
>"Same this that is occupying your mind man?" Shane moved his head looking at him. "Hey you are normally either quite calm or playing around. Something has you bothered what is it?"<p>

"Don't worry what it is."  
>"So there is something remember I am still part of this family &amp; company."<br>"Yeah & don't you forget why."  
>Paul lowers his head shaking it then looking back at Shane. "Yes I force myself to remember it everyday when I am not in some dumb therapy sessions.<br>"Do you remember yet what you did when you black out?"  
>"No we haven't gotten to that yet."<br>"Well I am not going to say I pity you when they do."  
>"Why what she say."<br>"To me nothing yet."  
>"But she is talking to someone though? You guys got her to a therapist or support group?"<br>"No she found someone…that's all you need to know for now Paul."

Landing they headed to the town car that was waiting for them heading to the hotel. Shane walked a few paces behind Paul leading him to the elevator & up to Shawn's room. Knocking Shawn opened the door giving Paul a big hug before having him come in & shaking Shane's hand.  
>"Don't forget now."<br>"I know I'll be on him like his shadow. You off to see her?"  
>"Yeah…I didn't hear anything since last night. Sorry about the last minute change."<br>"Not a problem. Just let her know I told her I am praying for her."  
>"Thanks I will." He patted Shawn's arms before heading back down stairs.<p>

Shawn turned after shutting the door to see a worried Trips.  
>"What's wrong with Jade?"<br>"Who said I was talking about Jade?"  
>"Shawn come on I know you how long? You are a horrible liar when it comes to me. Beside what other female would Shane be so worried about that he is personally going to see?"<br>"I'll be honest with you man I don't know much. I just know she was taken to the hospital last night. Something about being dizzy & trouble breathing." Paul let out a sigh shaking his head. "I didn't hear much about it after that. Actually I only know that cause Shane told me. Now sit & chill. Before you ask you are not going around that girl. I don't know what happened…I don't care to know what happened. The only thing I care about right now is sitting & chilling with you rest of the night." Shawn walked over to one of the bed flopping back on it kicking his legs up.

Shane made it to the hospital & checked with the front desk about Jade's room. Heading up to it he stopped seeing Punk & Orton in the hall leaning against the wall. He walked up to them.  
>"How is she?"<br>"About to be sprung. Sorry you drove over for nothing." Commented Randy.  
>"Well that is a relief so what happened?"<br>"They don't fully know." Commented Punk. "Seems there is still questions as to what cause her airway to begin to constrict. They still want to call it an allergic reaction to something but they won't say what." Just then the door opened & she walked out of the room.  
>"You three gossiping about me?" She gave a smile walking over giving Shane a big hug. "Sorry if I worried you."<p>

"You worried all of us sis."  
>"All of you…damn you didn't tell mom &amp; dad did you?"<br>"I wasn't given much choice."  
>"Oh great…I guess we will talk things over at the hotel?"<br>"Sounds good. Um you guys mind if I drive her back."  
>"That's fine with me right Randy?"<br>"Yeah of course see you guys there. Jadie you want all of us back at your room."  
>"Might as well Randy." She flashed him a smile before turning to walk down the hall with Shane.<p>

The ride back to the hotel was pretty uneventful since she said she would already talk when they got back. She was already sitting on the couch stretched out relaxing with Shane on a chair near by both head turned hearing the door opening with Punk & Orton walking in. Punk walked over to the couch joking. "You gonna hog the whole thing?" She giggled moving to sit up so he could side into the seat behind her. She then laid back again against his side.  
>"OK Sis the gang is here, what happened?"<p>

"Well near the end of the meeting with the guys I was getting a dizzy spell. Adam was already gone at that point & we told…well Punk told Randy it might be best if I get some rest so he left. A couple hours later he notice I was getting a fever & I was still lightheaded. We tried to contact Jessie but she was not in town yet. She told me about the new doc we hired Cristoff & that she would have her come by to check me & maybe draw a test to check my T levels even though I just had a new crystal implanted about a month ago. She also advised that I get in a cool bath to try to lower the fever externally. Well Punk left to get some ice for a tea figuring the last thing I needed was hot liquids. I am not sure what happened I was just laying in the water when I felt my chest & more so my throat begin to grow tight. Good thing for me the Doctor had just shown up. She got what she could quickly from my condition & used a shot of epinephrine & that seemed to do the trick. She insisted I still go to the hospital to get checked. I felt like a darn pin cushion with all the allergy testing they tried to do on me. Nothing showed up though. They did say my T levels were low & gave me a shot for that. More scary is my WBC is elevated so they also wanted to run a marrow screening & bone density. Luckily the density was still acceptable, now I just need to wait on a call about the marrow test." She stopped finally taking a breath leaning her head back against Punk again.

"So somehow you think you may have had a relapse?"  
>"Well that is a strong fear, but…"<br>"I know it should not have happened after the last transplant."  
>"Exactly." She looked at Shane wondering about saying something he then nodded speaking up himself.<br>"As far as I know she never had any kind of relapse, but remember she was only thirteen when she was treated."

"Yes & I was older…I was oddly about 19 before we knew what was wrong with me, but couldn't get proper treatment at the time & went with that we thought was a temporary fix. So I had gone through treatment twice & she only had to do it once. Now I might be facing it again?" Her eyes closed with a sigh Punk just rubbing her arm.  
>"Sis relax we don't know that for sure &amp; if so you know dad will step up again."<br>"I know…I am trying trust me."  
>"How bout you get cleaned up sis &amp; we all go out?"<br>"That may not be the best idea…at least until after tomorrow."  
>"Yeah no problem. OK In that case order in for you guys &amp; you get rest."<br>"yes sir." She gave a mock salute with a chuckle.

"I think I'll go to my own room or out…no offence Shane if you are not here man I think these two my become too cutesy for me." Commented Randy standing up.  
>"What jealous Randy?" Commented Punk who couldn't miss the look he got back even if it was brief. He was, damn it he was jealous.<br>"Catch you tomorrow boss lady."  
>"Night Randy." He left out with Shane shortly behind him.<br>"OK So they are gone how you really doing?" He leaned over kissing the top of her head.

"I was honest. Just a little tired & worried."  
>"OK what about your other situation?"<br>"Luckily I think that fever burned itself out too."  
>"Good, just as long as it didn't burn out totally."<br>"No silly…" She moved pulling away from him so she could move kneeling next to him on the couch, placing both arms around his neck to rest on his far shoulder. "I doubt that would ever happen. It is just I would rather want it instead of feeling I need it." She leaned kissing his cheek. "I wish I could explain it to you. I don't know if I really can or not."  
>"Then don't, it's over so don't worry about it." He turned some on the couch so her was facing her move allowing his to lightly kiss her lips.<br>"What if it comes back?"  
>"We will deal with it like we are everything else. For now though lets follow Shane's orders &amp; get dinner &amp; you some rest."<br>"Sounds good." She gave him another kiss before moving off the couch looking for the hotel directory for room service.


	32. Chapter 32

May 12, 2008

Jade woke up the next morning a smile on her face feeling the now familiar warmth wrapped around her waist & against her back. She reached down lightly rubbing his arms.  
>"Morning babe." He commented nuzzling the beck of her head &amp; neck. She just giggled turning in his arm.<br>"Morning to you as well. She rubbed noses with him before giving him a peek on the lips."  
>"You look better."<br>"Thanks. So I guess breakfast in?"  
>"Yes &amp; lunch too…" His arms lightly rubbed her back before she had a chance to move away from him. She moved to the table where she left the directory.<br>"Hmm Lets see, 2 eggs, bacon, toast with home fries?"  
>"Make mine sausage."<br>"Onions in the fries?"  
>"Sure." She went over placing the order including a pitcher of orange juice.<br>"Guess I should put something else on."  
>"Why?" he joked watching her moving around in a t-shirt &amp; panties.<p>

"Because it would be nice to at least have pants on when they bring the food." She joked moving over to her drawers looking for an outfit for the day. She opted for a tank top & shorts knowing she would need to take a shower & change before heading to the arena. "One thing I hate about being 'a diva' too much wardrobe changes."  
>"Aww but you look so good in them."<br>"Oh shut up you."  
>He laughed getting out from the bed walking behind her wrapping his arms around her midsection. "Hey you look good in just about anything." Runs his hands over her midsection under the shirt. Whispering in her ear. "Or nothing at all." She gave a faint shiver shaking her head.<br>"What happened to being good till after the show?"  
>"I am being good." He laughed before kissing her cheek moving away. She watched him shaking her head as he was clad in just a pair of sweats. A knock at the door she went to answer it. It was luckily room service &amp; she signed for the food having the cart wheeled in. She tipped the guy before he left &amp; they sat down to eat.<p>

After showering & dressing to go to the arena they just relaxed until about 6 when she called down for the car service. They double checked she had everything needed for that night in the way of ring gear & her emergency medication. Once at the arena they both went to grab bites to eat at craft services. Shane had two personal locker rooms set up exactly a like that way with creative camera cuts it could look like Jade & Paul were in the same room without them actually being there. A monitor in each room would allow them to see what was happening to the other. Punk was in her room with her trying to keep her calm. Shane swung by her room once he showed up with Shawn & Paul to go over the last minute details. She nodded after each detail making sure it sunk in. The last thing she needed before show time was to talk to the med tech that was going to be situated ring side for that show. Shane assured her he would send them over just as soon as they confirmed who it would be.

She paced more trying to fight the urge to glance at the monitor showing Shawn & Paul talking. She had the volume muted at the moment so she wouldn't hear them. "Jade stop getting yourself worked up over him. OK?"  
>"I know…sorry." Punk walked over giving her a hug before there was a knock in the door. "It's open." Punk stepped inside &amp; Jade was almost relived to see Jessie. "You the ring side tech for the night?"<br>"Yes, your brother said you needed to see me? Any problems from the hospital?"  
>"Well they are still trying to figure out what I had an allergic reaction to, which is why I need to have you hold something ringside for me."<br>"Sure thing, what they give you?" Jade walked over to her purse pulling out one of the Epis bringing it over to Jessie. "Yeah this shouldn't be a big issue, if you feel you are getting symptoms during your match just call to be tossed to the out or roll out yourself. Of course the announce side if you can arrange it. Lower to a kneel on the barricade near me. Just pat your thigh so I know for sure that is what is going on."  
>"Only problem…most Epis need to be held for ten seconds. That would lead to a count out."<br>"Hey it is better you loose by a count out & get the ending changed then have you stop breathing during it."  
>"True….Ok…Now what if it is during a promo?"<p>

"Well at some point your brother is heading towards the ring with Trips right?"  
>"Yes…"<br>"Then same thing roll out & head towards where I am. Bend slightly patting the side of the leg. I can administer it on the side away from fans view."  
>"OK thanks Jessie."<br>"Any time you know that. Good luck out there & hopefully we won't need it."  
>"I hope so too." Jessie headed out &amp; Jade just walked over flopping on the couch in the room.<p>

She had no clue the worried look on a certain mans face in the next room.  
>"Paul…yo Paul." Paul blinked a few times looking at Shawn. "What on your mind man?"<br>"Just worried about her is all."  
>"I don't think we were suppose to hear all that."<br>"But we did. I am not going to pretend I didn't. She stopped breathing because of an allergic reaction to something & the quack pot doctors have no clue what it is!"  
>"Paul calm yourself man." He watched Paul close his eyes taking long deep breaths counting slowly as he did each one.<br>"If that is the case she is putting herself at risk doing a match tonight, what is she thinking?"  
>"That is not our call, it is between her &amp; her brother. You just worry about the promo after it."<br>"Fine I'll take to Shane." He started to get up when Shawn moved in the way of the door.

"Paul sit man, you not leaving."  
>"Come with me if you want but I need to track Shane down." Shawn rolled his eyes before moving out of the way walking with Paul down the hall looking every where for Shane finding him in Craft getting a soda. "YO Shane!"<br>Shane lifted his head looking walking over to them. "what's up?"  
>"Can we talk in private?" Asked Paul<br>"Yeah sure…back to your room."  
>"That isn't exactly private."<br>"I can cut the feed." He headed down the hall the guys in tow. Once in the room he went to the monitor disconnecting a few wires. "OK What's up?"  
>"You actually allowing Jade to wrestle in her condition?"<br>"What you talking about Paul?"  
>"We heard her talking to Jessie. We heard about her unknown allergic reaction. What if it onsets faster then she can react to it?"<p>

Shane shook his head looking down."Let me guess through the monitors?"  
>"Not that it matters but yes."<br>"Then as you heard precautions are in place. Hopefully it won't come to that point but even if god forbid something goes wrong Jessie can get into the ring & still administer the shot. Jade made this call herself."  
>"But you &amp; Vince outrank her therefore if you feel it is detrimental you can pull the match."<br>"I am well aware of my duties…see you out there." Shane walked out leaving the room. Paul just sat back down placing his hand in his hands.  
>"I don't like this Shawn…not one bit. Because I screwed up no one will listen to me."<br>"Sorry Hunter wish I could help you. My hands are tied though."

Their monitor was reconnected before the show started there was quick clips of Trips trying to keep her pumped for her match that night against Mickie at the same time glancing down at his phone. She headed out for her match & luckily it went as scripted. Mickie was set for the win with her DDT move. While still celebrating in the ring the camera cut to the back showing Shane walking into the locker room with Trips in it. Trips quickly raised his head in the direction of the door. "We got her, come on." Trips got a look of determination on his face walking out of the room after Shane & through the back.

On the given cue Jade began to stir using the ropes to pull herself up playing off being dazed more then she really was. She leaned on the ropes in front of her getting ready to step through them when 'Here comes the Money' plays over the speakers. She started moving back into the ring looking at Shane & Trips walked out on the stage.

"You wait right there…Stephanie." Something about how Shane said her name was a tip off to the fans. She walked over to the far side of the ring grabbing a mic.  
>"What is it Shane? It was just a set back."<br>"We didn't come out to talk about your match. We want to talk about you…more so who you are."  
>"What you talking about?"<br>"CUT THE ACT!" She stood up straighter looking at them. "We found the real Stephanie, so who the hell are you!"  
>She laughed running a hand through her hair. She also allowed her voice ot hit more of her true pitch. "So what set you off after all this time?"<br>"Someone was careless & dropped their phone. So I ask again who are you?"  
>She stared right at them stone faced "Your sister."<br>"You're a cold hearted liar lady & I suggest you come clean."  
>"Oh I'm not lying…Granted I am not Stephanie, but I am your sister." She leaned forward with almost a mocking little tone. "Or did mommy &amp; daddy never tell you about me? You see dear brother…you had two sister, but mommy &amp; daddy decided to cast one away." Her face grew serious again standing back up. "Well guess what I am back to claim what is rightfully mine of this empire."<p>

"Like hell you will."  
>She laughs again a cold chill to it. "See the problem with your bold claim is I have already started." She smiled with a shrug. "Amazing how blindly people will sign papers without looking at what they are signing. See for the last few months I had everyone fooled…the two of you, Mom &amp; Dad…the stars &amp; fans…Almost no one gave it a second thought &amp; followed blindly that I was poor sweet Stephanie." She walked towards the ropes lightly leaning on them. "Pretty bad Hunter isn't it…" Inside she knew she was going to be in knots over the next line to pass her lips. "Not knowing who you shared your bed with all this time." She quickly laughed it off taking a step back. "Oh by the way congratulations…I heard it will be a girl." At that point Shane motioned to Trips &amp; they began heading down the ramp. "Whoa whoa WHOA!" They actually stopped looking at this woman. "Two guys coming after one lady, not exactly gentlemanly is it?"<p>

"From what you pulled you are not any Lady." Commented Shane.  
>"In that Case…BOYS!" She quickly dropped the mic rolling from the ring at the same time Punk, Orton &amp; Edge came running from the back to intercept Shane &amp; Trips from getting to her as she escaped over the barricade &amp; through the crowd.<p>

The fight between the five guys pushed it's way towards the back till they were past the curtain & then of course stopped. They parted ways heading for their respected locker rooms except for Punk who took off to find Jade. He found her hunched over by some of the shipping boxes for the company.  
>"You ok?"<br>She just nodded slowly standing."That was harder to get through then I thought it would be." He walked over taking her into his arms letting her lean against him rubbing her back.  
>"You did wonderful, No one I am sure noticed anything was off." He smiled feeling her calm back down. "Lets get you back to sit down." She nodded &amp; he walked with her through the backstage area not taking his arm from around her. Getting back to her locker room he allowed her to collapse into the padded chair.<br>"I don't know what made me more ill…seeing him come towards the ring or my…my bed line."  
>"I think the line was worse by you reaction just now." She slowly nodded watching as he got up grabbing her a bottle of water.<br>"I just can't wait for the show to be over so we can go back to the hotel & just crash."  
>"Why can't we go now?"<br>"Because I need to go ring side with Orton with his Match against John. That will be a struggle I need to deal with Trips again."  
>"You sure you can handle it?"<br>"Yes his focus is suppose to be on Randy not me."  
>"You sure?"<br>"Yes."

About 5 minutes before the main event there was knock on the door & Punk went to answer it seeing Randy.  
>"You ready Jadie?"<br>"Yep." She got up walking past Punk giving him a quick hug before heading down the hall with Randy. They were standing in the gorilla spot when John came walking up to get ready. She noticed he kept glancing over at her. "Yes John, parts of the promo was real. I am NOT Stephanie."  
>"Whoa…how long?"<br>"The whole time since February. Actually in your case longer. It was me in Kansas City."  
>"No shit…Damn." He pulled of his cap running a hand over his head before putting it back on.<br>"Sorry I had to keep it hidden from you & the rest of the talent."  
>"No problem, we all know how shit works around her at times." He heard a stage member yelling for him. "That my cue…see you out there." John headed out playing to the fans as Randy &amp; her stepped into position. On cue they stepped out &amp; headed for the ring. She had a cold smile to her moving into Randy's corner as he climbed in to the ring striking his pose. She made note to let him know later what she thought of the new music as she was not expecting it &amp; almost made her miss their step off.<p>

The match went as planned including JBL coming in as a new ref screwing John over. The double team after the match until Trips came down evening the odds. Then John & JBL vanishing into the crowds leaving Randy alone with Trips. Hearing the change in the crowd she glanced up seeing the cage coming down & she quickly moved to prevent being enclosed it in. She continued to yell at Orton while he fought inside it with Trip until he was tossed out. She rushed to Randy's side helping him up while Trips actually climbed the cage looking down at the two of them. As soon as the two of them got to the back Randy had to go out again for his bonus match.

"I'll catch you later Randy…I don't think I can handle being ringside with him again."  
>"Not a problem, go head back &amp; get some rest. I'll catch you later." He quickly patted her shoulder before he was set to head back out &amp; she headed for the locker room. She didn't even bother changing she just wanted to get back to the hotel &amp; get some sleep putting the night behind her. Punk already had her bag ready &amp; headed out for her town car. Once in the room she fought to have the energy to change for bed before falling on to the bed ready to just fall asleep. Punk tried not to laugh at her as he got changed as well climbing in next to her after shutting the night off. He moved to allow her to lay her head on his closing her eyes.<br>"Night."  
>"Night babe."<p> 


	33. Chapter 33

May 17, 2008

Punk woke up feeling Jade fidgeting in her sleep. She faintly groaned her head moving along with her body slightly. He carefully moved himself away from her, he didn't know why he was always so careful she always seemed to sleep so deeply. He realized it also didn't matter cause he wanted her to wake up to find out what was bothering her if she could even remember once she was awake. He took a hand running it down her arm. The groan turned to a purr her body stretching out & rolling her on her back.

"Jade baby?" He leaned over kissing her lightly. She stopped moving opening her eyes. "You ok?"  
>"Guess depends of your definition of ok…" She closed her eye a faint moan came from her mouth before licking her lips. Punk for some reason could not stop the shiver that sight &amp; sound caused his own body.<br>"Damn Jade…" He moved closer to her again. Placing an arm around her middle she rolled over to face him one of her hands went behind his head pulling him in for a deep kiss. She began to purr hooking her one leg over his with her knee resting near his him. He pulled his lips from hers beginning to kiss her neck softly. The purrs turned to soft moans her head lulling to the side allowing his lips more access to the tender spot of her neck. He groaned himself feeling how hot she was already & growing more. He moved the hand from her back down to cup her ass & the leg she had draped over him. She gave a faint gasp as he reached between her legs from behind her rubbing her through the cloth of her panties. Of course in doing so she could feel his arousal pushing against her mid section through his sweats.

"Ple….please strip th…those things off…"  
>He reluctantly had to let go of him to do as she requested. The same time he was removing his pants she rolled onto her back sliding off her bottoms as well. He wet his lips seeing as she couldn't help but trail her hand over her folds. She gave a moan as she did her eyes heavy looking at him. He hurried back against her so he may take over the close attention to her. He loved spending the next hour or so just worshiping every inch of her skin. Her pleas &amp; moans he just prided himself in trying to fulfill every one of them. She laid out on the bed next to him her eyes fighting not to close.<br>"It's ok babe sleep…" He smiled down at her trailing a hand from her face, down her neck & trailing down her side & legs. She gave a groan again bringing her knee up of the leg he was touching. He tried not to laugh at her worn condition as sadly he was still very heated by her. "Now now…I don't think you can handle anymore now…just sleep." He kissed her cheek before removing himself from the bed heading into the bathroom for a long shower. Not exactly his favorite thing, but he didn't mind when he realized it was her 'fever' that returned.

He loved being be her side the last few days. They even had a few nice love making sessions except she still could not bring herself to have intercourse. He had come to grip with the fact that he would not even suggest it anymore & let her cross that bridge when she was ready. Between them they had normally found ways to make both stratified in the end. This morning was different though. She needed him & he felt obliged to give her what she needed. His head was down with is eyes closed the water running over him just thinking over her feel on him. He was lost in his own thoughts to not even hear her come into the room. He almost jumped, but then a relaxing moan feeling her wrap her arms around him from behind pressing herself against his back. "Jade…what you doing?"

One of her hands went to rub his Pecs lightly tweaking each nipple causing him to shudder at her touches. Her other hand dipped low over his groin till she reached his member. She took a hold beginning to glide up & down it's full length. "Damn baby…" He leaned his head back out of the spray of water towards her. She pressed her lips against his shoulder near the neck the best she could as she continued to play with him. He never was sure how she seemed to know just the right pressure & tempo needed to release him quickly. Some would think it embarrassing on his part. He just considered it her being very good on hers. Besides he was so heated from his work on her he felt he was going to blow any minute even without stimulation. After he finished they both stayed in the shower washing each other off. He could tell for now her 'fever' had passed & this was more the gentle loving actions of the woman he adored.

Stepping off they both dried off moving back into the room getting dressed for the day. They picked a day out shopping & just taking in the city. Of course almost anywhere they went there was fan asking for Photos & autographs. Jade was content for once actually being able to sign her name…well sort of anyways. It was determined that it would be Jade "McMahon" leaving off her real last name since she did not wish to slander her real parents. Around dinner time her phone rang & she answered it to find out it was her brother. She explained that her & Punk was already out but could come back if he really needed to see her. He assured her it was fine & he would talk to them tomorrow. Handing up the phone they first found a diner to eat & then checked for any clubs in the area.

Finding a local spot they made their way into the line with is being Saturday they should of realized it would be crowded.  
>"You ok with all these people?" He whispered in her ear while his arms were draped over her shoulders from behind. She just nodded as they kept moving forward until Punk saw the Bouncer heading their way.<br>"You two come on up." Punk shrugged taking her hand stepping from the line & into the club. Flashing colored lights & loud music filled the air. He guided her through the people to one of the tables. A waitress came around & Punk placed an order for two sodas. He watched Jade as she slowly almost began to dance in her chair.  
>"You want to go up &amp; dance?"<br>"Not by myself & we waiting for our drinks."  
>"Hey if you want we can order fresh ones when we get back, come on." He took her hand leaning her onto the dance floor to begin to dance. At one point they had one hand on the other person's back keeping them near each other.<p>

"Well wouldcha look at that." Laughed John from the VIP section where he was sitting with Paul, Randy, & Shawn.  
>"What you see?" Asked Randy.<br>"Well more like who…Isn't that our new princess & Punk?" John saw Randy & Paul's head quickly turn. What he didn't notice was Shawn covering his face hoping everything stays calm. Randy gave a faint sigh downing more of his beer. Before moving back in his seat trying not to catch glances of them. "Wonder if they would want to join us?"  
>"No" quickly answered Shawn causing John to look at him puzzled. "Just saying it looks like they are having fun on their own. You figure up until a week ago she was stuck on Paul's hip anyways." That comment caught Paul's attention back to the group. Making him sit back in his seat with the soda he had. He was just glad Shane talked the center into giving him a couple extra days so soon cause of the Pay per view the next night.<p>

"Any clue how long they been a thing?" Asked John  
>"Who said they were a thing?" Commented Randy almost with that cold stare of his.<br>"Whoa calm down Randy will ya…I just know she wouldn't dance with me that way the night we were out."  
>"Well maybe because then she was suppose to still be Stephanie."<br>"Yeah maybe." John felt best to drop it knowing that look from Randy he had a thing for Jade & Punk was in his way.  
>Jade &amp; Punk lost track of time on the floor before they finally stepped off. She leaned against him getting her breath. "You ok hun?"<br>"Yeah…just a bit tired maybe…"  
>"Call it a night?"<br>"Yeah…you mind?"

"As long as it is with you not at all." He kissed her cheek moving their way towards the door & back to the hotel. Once in the both got dressed for bed, but sat on the couch a while flipping through channels.  
>"You sure you ok?"<br>"Stop asking I am fine." She took the hand that was draped over here kissing the back of it. "As I said just tired, plus a lot on my mind tomorrow. Remember all three of you have matches so I am going to be kept running."  
>"Just don't stretch yourself too thin."<br>"I should be fine. If I remember there is at least one match between each of you guys. So I don't need to do an instant turn around. Give myself to get my breath & a drink."

"I just worry about you ok?"  
>"I'll be fine you worry too much at times…"<br>"And others I worry not enough." He looked down seeing her fighting a yawn. "OK Bed time you."  
>"Aww."<br>"Come on." He supported her with one arm as he stood up from behind her & next she knew he was lifting her up.  
>"ACK….Punk….Come on." He took her to the bed laying her down tucking her in. "Where you going?"<br>"Watch more TV I'm not tired yet." He saw a playful pout on her lips which he leaned to kiss before walking back to the sitting area of the suite. He went to check on her about 30 minute later & she was already out.


	34. Chapter 34

May 18, 2008

Jade woke up the next morning feeling a little nauseous. She tried to move out of the bed feeling her stomach cramp the moment she sat up. She gave a painful groan holding her midsection.  
>"Jade? What wrong?" Punk asked opening his eyes seeing her.<br>"I'm sure it is nothing." She went to stand her legs wanting to give out from under her. She kept it together making it to the bathroom. He got up from the bed & headed for the house phone. "Get away from the darn phone Phil." She yelled through the bathroom door through groans.

"How the…"  
>"Cause every time the slightest thing is up anymore you want to call Jessie or Dr. Cristoff. If you MUST know…lady issues…Since I shared that be a darling &amp; bring me a change of clothing." She said in almost a snippy tone. He shook his head wondering why the change in behavior or was this how she got 'during that time'? He went to her drawer &amp; pulled out new underwear &amp; then picked out leggings &amp; a t-shirt bringing them to the door knocking first. He saw the door barely open enough to get his hand through, she took the clothing then shut it with a faint thank you.<p>

He heard the shower next & it was almost 10 minutes before she came out dried & dressed except her hair.  
>"Felling better?"<br>"No…Before you ask I am not going to pull out just cause of some cramps."  
>"Well you want to go to the restaurant, order up or go out?"<br>"If you don't mind order up, If I stay on my side it may lessen them."  
>"Sure thing babe." She moved to lay back down on the bed on her side slightly curled. "Our normal?"<br>"I just want some orange juice & pancakes."  
>"OK." He went over placing the call.<p>

After breakfast Punk headed down to the gym for a work out to prep for his match that night. As he figured quite of a few of the other guys had made it down there as well.  
>"Hey Punk!" called Edge &amp; Randy walking over. "Where's boss lady?" Joked Edge.<br>"In the room not feeling well."  
>"Nothing major is it?" Asked Orton.<br>"Don't believe so, she I still determined to be there tonight."  
>"Yeah just shame we are all set to get the short end of the stick tonight." mumbled Edge<br>"It happens. Can't win every night." Punk made his way over to a weighted punching bag slipping off his sneakers to begin working on his kicks. The other two just watched a few minutes before saying they would see him at the arena.

On the way to his room Orton decided to ride up the few extra floor to check on Jade for himself. He knocked on the door & at first got no answer. He tried again & still nothing. Trying not to worry he pulled his phone out calling her number.  
>"Hey Jadie…Yeah it was me at the door…Yeah I heard…no he didn't tell me what…well you need me to get you anything…I understand…well a little help can't be bad…ok I understand…well if you change your mind I'm only a call away…yeah I know you can always ask him…ok see you at the arena." He sighed heading back for the elevator. He hated hearing the discomfort in her voice as well as the thought that she was too sore to even come to the door.<p>

Punk came back up after about an hour still toweling himself off when he opened the door. He was planning on going over & lightly holding Jade after he set the alarm. He stopped seeing the bed empty again.  
>"Jade?"<br>"In tub." She called from the open bathroom. He walked in stopping looking her over with her head rested against the back. "I figure a good long soak may help me."  
>"Is it?"<br>"At least for now."  
>"Good…well when you are done we can still just relax till you need to get dressed for the arena. I'll set our alarm for about six?"<br>"Five thirty so we can get some food….actually six is fine we can always grab something after the show I know how you guys can be."  
>"You coming out soon?"<br>"Yes almost done anyways." he turned walking out & over to the alarm clock setting it for six & also called the front desk with a reminder/wake up call for six that night.

Jade came out of the bathroom toweling herself off still before moving to the bed. She debated a moment before moving to her bag removing a pair of panties & a sport bra moving back into the bathroom emerging a few minutes later before climbing into the bed. Punk came over laying on the other side. Instead of forcing her closer to him, he moved closer to her gently wrapping his arm near her waist. "If it feels it is hurting you let me know ok babe?"  
>"Yeah…it is ok for now though." She laid her head down trying to sleep.<p>

She woke up cringing a sharp pain ripping through her mid-section. She woke Punk up when her body tried to curl in to itself to alleviate the pain.  
>"Jade take slow deep breaths I'll make sure Jessie didn't leave for the arena yet." He moved out of the bed to place the call having transferred Jessie's number into his own phone in case of emergencies. "Jessie?….It's Punk…you still in the hotel?…yes….well she told me she as having lady issues, but she is in more pain then I hope is normal for her… She took one about an hour ago…yes 1563...ok thank you." He hung up the phone before moving to her side of the bed kneeling down a moment. "Just relax Jade, Jessie is on her way up to check you out." Jade couldn't protest &amp; only lightly nod her head.<p>

He heard the knock & got up answering it. Jessie quickly greeted him asking for information which he admits is not really anything more then he told her on the phone. She went on to the bed & lowered to a knee next to Jade.  
>"Jade? Can you hear me?" Her eyes slowly opened. "Can you tell me what's wrong?"<br>"Jabbing pain…through the abs & groin." Her eyes started to drift close again.  
>"Jade you light headed at all? I need you to keep your eyes open for me."<br>"Ma..maybe a little."  
>"OK can you roll on your back so I can take your vitals." Jade nodded trying to roll over a heavy winces stretching her legs out. Jessie made note of the blood on the bed, but at least for now chalked it up to what Punk told her on the phone about 'lady issues'. She checked her heart rate &amp; it was a little fast. Next was her blood pressure. She even checked it twice not liking it. She reached in her bag pulling out a phone hitting a button. "Dr. Cristoff this is Jessie I need you in 1563 now. IV drip possible transport."<br>"Right away" Came a reply over the speaker.

"Punk please have the door open for her." She heard him move towards the door, which is what she was waiting for before moving the blanket that was covering Jade. She fought to keep her composure over the amount of blood covering Jade. She knew that was quite a bit for such a short amount of time. "Jade…Jade open your eyes…remember keep them open." No response. "Damn…Jade." She took one hand gently shaking her shoulder. "Jade…" She pulled out the phone again hitting a button "Jessie to base Jessie to base respond base."  
>"Base report."<br>"We need a medical transport ASAP to room 1563."  
>"Confirm Transport for room 1563."<br>"Confirmed patient Jade Lindsay."  
>While Jessie was still on the line with base Dr. Cristoff came in with a larger bag then normal. She rushed right past Punk feeling there was no time with formalities.<p>

"What the story?"  
>"Got call about 5-10 minutes ago from Brooks stating Ms. Lindsay was having massive discomfort in the mid section. Having arrived only to find her almost non responsive, but enough to get from her description of jabbing pain in Abs &amp; groin. Racing heart rate &amp; low BP which is when I called for IV drip if not push." Cristoff nodded moving to take Jade's arm to find a vein making note of her unresponsive state. "That is when I called base when she became totally unresponsive." Cristoff fond a good location inserting the IV needle without the slightest flinch. At the point Punk could not stand to hear anymore moving into the hall way. He just fell against the wall sliding down it till his knees were up against his chest. His mind almost blanked out barely registering the paramedic crew rushing past him in the hall. He shook himself out of it standing up.<p>

He walked back into the suite watching as they were moving her onto the stretcher. He tried not to feel sick as that was when he saw the blood soaking her lower body including a good portion of her extremities. Jessie went into the bathroom washing her hands before going over to touch Punk's arm. She gently moved him out of the way of the door so they could take her out. He blinked a few times looking towards her. "Punk I need to ask…any chance she is pregnant?" All color rushed from his face his mouth feeling like a desert. He opened his mouth so wanting to say no, but then it hit him. He slowly ran a hand over his lower face & jaw.

"Yes…" He barely got out. "Yes there is a chance."  
>"OK I'll be sure to have the paramedics updated. Here is the address of the hospital they are taking her to." She handed him a card which he took looking it over. He ran a hand through his hair not sure how much more either one of them would be able to take. He walked out of the room not being able to stand being in it anymore. Almost in a trance he made his way to a house phone near the elevator. He had a hand braced near it leaning forward still trying to get his head on strait.<p>

Four men got off the elevator heading down the hall but then stopped after they passed Punk. One of them looked back over puzzled walking back over towards him.  
>"Punk…" He reached out touching his shoulder causing Punk to jump as he turned his head his eyes almost a glaze. "Whoa what's wrong." He then placed a hand on his other shoulder getting him to stand up. "What is it?" Randy asked almost gritting his teeth something told him Punk would only be acting this way if something happened between him &amp; Jade. By that point Adam, Shawn &amp; Paul began walking back over.<p>

"You ok Man" asked Paul off to the side. The moment Punk turned his head towards the voice he just saw red making a lunge for him managing to get him square on the side of the jaw before Randy & then Adam could get a hold of him.  
>Punk was struggling like a mad man.<br>"What the HELL!" Bellowed Paul his neck muscles starting to constrict & step back towards the now restrained man. Shawn quickly moved to step between them.  
>"Paul calm yourself."<br>"Calm myself? He fucking decked me!"  
>"You no good piece of shit! You deserve a hell of a lot worse when I get my hands on you! BECAUSE OF YOU SHE IS IN THIS SITUATION! IF YOU HADN'T…" Luckily Punk managed not to blurt out what happened. The tiniest of voices in his head grew loud yelling at him that if he did Jade would not forgive him. He stopped struggling against the two guys holding him back from Paul.<br>"Hold on…" Paul commented the rage he was feeling for Punk was replaced with worry for Jade. "What situation…what is happening with Jade."  
>"None of your damn business man…Shawn get this piece of filth out of my sight before I loose it again…I need to go see Shane."<br>Shawn patted Paul's shoulder. "Come on Hunt we can get this sorted later. I want to get something cold on that jaw of yours." He lightly took Paul by the arm walking him away down the hall. He stopped a moment looking back. "He's in 1781."

Punk sighed hitting the elevator button & noticed the other two guys there. "I am not going to chase after him." He said just looking forward waiting for the doors to open.  
>"Yeah just want to know what happened with Boss Lady?" commented Adam stepping on with him.<br>"She had to go to the hospital again." Punk said it almost a cold matter of fact tone hitting the button for Shane's floor.  
>"Why?"<br>"Not my place to share that Adam."  
>"But we are a team."<br>"On camera on camera…no offense." He steps off turning to them. "I don't have time…please don't follow me." He turned heading down the hall to Shane's room praying he was still in. He knocked as loudly as he could till it opened.  
>"Punk what is it?"<br>"Shane we need to go to the hospital NOW!"  
>"Jade?" Punk just nodded &amp; Shane turned from the door making sure he had his wallet &amp; room key before leaving with him. On the way to the elevator Shane called down for one of the company cars to be waiting for them. Once in the car &amp; on the way to the hospital Punk told Shane everything from the beginning of the day till now. He wasn't even sure if he took a breath the whole time. Shane's face was almost void of color even thinking of it. Shane pulled out his phone calling Ross.<p>

"Jim I need you & Dean to cover the show tonight….I'm fine but Jade was rushed out of the hotel today….Still on my way there so I don't know…yes I am pretty sure she will need to be taken out of the show…I don't know if I will be or not…I don't want to leave till I know she is ok…ok bye." The car pulled up to the emergency entrance & both guys headed inside. Shane walked up to the nurses station checking about Jade. At first he couldn't get much information until he explained he was her brother & also represented her employer. A woman came out asking Shane to follow him. He looked back at Punk before he walked away. "Go sit I'll let you know as soon as I know anything."


	35. Chapter 35

Back in Shawn's room after he got Paul separated from Punk. He motioned him to sit while he grabbed him a can of soda to use as an ice pack for his jaw. Shawn was trying not to pace in front of him trying to figure where to even begin. He finally stopped taking a deep breath looking at him.  
>"What was that about Paul?"<br>"I don't know he punched me remember?"  
>"Yeah &amp; it seemed as soon as you knew he jumped you because of Jade you stopped wanting to retaliate. What was he talking about?"Paul slumped forward in the chair his knees on his legs till holding the can to his jaw trying to think.<p>

Very slowly different things he saw & heard began to filter into his head. The old symptoms, the new ones, the timing. "Oh please no…" Lightly passed his lips. "Oh god please let me be wrong on this…" Shawn realized Paul was speaking to himself & not him. To hear him call on the Lord shocked Shawn slightly as Paul would almost joke at times about Shawn attitude on religion over the last year or so. Shawn knew Paul never meant anything by it. He was never one to voice it out like that though. Shawn quietly moved to sit in the other chair by him. He didn't say anything for a few minutes to Paul all he could think was 'Open your heart & mind to him. He'll answer you.'

He couldn't believe what he saw. More so heard, Paul was fighting back sniffles. Shawn got up moving into the bathroom grabbing the small box of tissues. He brought them over holding them down so if his eyes were open they would be in Paul's line of sight. He watched Paul set the can down before grabbing a few of the tissues & the box from Shawn. He kept his head down as he wiped his eyes & nose.  
>"Ready to talk?"<br>"I don't know if I can…not about this." Shawn could hear the distress in Paul's voice. He moved back into the other chair.  
>"I won't push you man. I have a feeling you need someone you can confine in, who else besides me? I promise you the only one that will ever know what comes from your lips is myself &amp; the big guy upstairs."<br>"I know man…I know I need to…" He closed his eyes with a sigh still pulling a few sniffles. "Messing up doesn't even begin explain the situation."  
>"OK I know you got screwed up on the juice again…that lead you to loosing your temper with Jade during Wrestlemania week. But it wasn't until a week after Backlash that I was told to keep an eye on you. That includes keeping you away from her. You attacked her a second time?"<p>

"Yeah…Yeah I did." He sounded almost defeated. "Worse then the first…a lot worse. I still can't remember details…"  
>"It's ok take your time Paul. Just tell me what you do remember."<br>"A lot of Sunday itself was only fragmented pieces. It wasn't until I woke up Monday morning that I knew something happened." Shawn could hear Paul making almost gagging sounds. He got up getting a bottle of water opening it passing it to him.  
>"Here man take a few sips." Paul reached with a hand slowing drinking the water before placing it with the tissue box on the table in front of him. He then went back into his hunched position not being able to look at his best friend.<p>

"When I woke up I realized the other bed in the room had not been used the night before. I thought it odd so I went to see if maybe Jade had slept on the couch without me seeing her the night before. When I went to get up I saw she was in the bed…next to me."  
>Shawn moved to sit back down watching as Paul ran a hand through his hair. "When I noticed I was…um…" He gave a faint cough "Naked I figured something happened between us. I tried to rationalize it with the booze &amp; stuff…the problem with that theory is she doesn't drink."<br>"Unless she jus.."  
>"NO! Despite how little her &amp; Steph get along she would not have done that."<br>"Sorry man…"  
>"It's ok I just don't want anyone to think that way about her…I had been…I had have thoughts of her in such way for so long…I kept them to myself though…until now. They look so much alike, with only the slightest differences man…but behavior wise they are so different at times. It's those differences I liked about her. I fought with myself to be content with just the thoughts. Yes I know it was wrong to have them at all, but I still had them anyways."<p>

Paul grabbed the water bottle downing more of it almost surprised when Shawn didn't say anything. "Well something in me must of snapped the night before. I went to wake her & she started to whimper in her sleep. When I tried again she weakly begged me to stop." Paul had to stop a moment feeling a tightening in his chest. Taking a deep breath before the next words passed his lips. "Heaven help me man…I…I raped her." Shawn tried not to look shocked if not disgusted with him. Part of him already had a clue based on what he was saying. It was something different to actually hear the words come from his lips.

Shawn closed his eyes a moment to try to calm himself. A small voice questioning in his head until he spoke it out loud to him. "How are you sitting here?"  
>"Because she stopped me from turning myself in. I fully believe I should be in jail, but she stopped me. She didn't think I would get the help I needed in there &amp; stopped me." Shawn could not believe that in some weird way even if she could not face him, Jade had forgiven him. If she could he had no cause not to.<br>"What does that have to do with her current si….NO man…Paul" Shawn opened his eyes looking at Paul. "Paul man please don't tell me you think she is…"  
>"Yeah I do…I know how Stephanie was with both of hers…The dizzy spells, the change in how fast her body absorbed the hormone shots, getting a fever, even the allergic like reaction…Shit I need to call Shane." He stood up quickly pulling his phone out trying to dial Shane. "Come on man pick up." Frustrated he dials again not having time to deal with voicemails. A quick sigh of relief hearing him pick up.<p>

"Shane It's Paul…I know…I know listen I know what's up. I can't say sorry enough if I am right on this…Have the doctors check her for HCG…Just trust me they will know…if I am right that is what caused her allergic reaction last week…I know…yeah only Shawn…he won't…yeah bye." He hung up the phone falling back into the chair his head falling onto his hands as he dropped his phone at his feet. "What have I done man, what have I done?" He just started crying. Shawn walked over leaning on the chair he was in just lightly rubbing his back.  
>"Just coming to terms, just hope in time."<br>It was a few minutes before Paul stopped & picked up his phone. "Shedding tears won't help her any & we have a show to do." He walked past Shawn into the bathroom to splash water on his face. He came back out going to check his gear for the night.

"Let me guess Shane'O reminded you that fact."  
>"Yeah. Show must go on &amp; not like I can go see her anyways." He went picking his phone up dialing Randy's number. "Yo Randy, Punk tell you guys anything?…yeah I got that much when I just talked to Shane…don't mention the hospital to anyone at the arena past the four of us…five if Punk shows up without wanting to rip my head off….you know I attacked her man. He just feels it is a residual from the attack… Well I am sure he is at the hospital with Shane… If I know Jade she will still insist he make the show. See you guys there." He hung up the phone getting a look from Shawn. "What I didn't lie to them…it is from the attack…" He shook his head "Damn times like this I could really use a drink. How the hell does he do it?"<p>

"A lot of discipline Paul. I still drink but not like I used to."  
>"I don't see how not drinking helps with the drugs though."<br>"Because they want you fully clean of any abusive substances. Keep your mind clear to face your demons. You try to fog it up with booze how can you defeat them?"  
>"Yeah I guess you got a point."<br>"I know I do so lets grab out stuff & head out to grab a small bite before the show."  
>"Sure." Paul went to grab his gym bags while Shawn grabbed his &amp; they headed down for their rental.<p> 


	36. Chapter 36

Shane was sitting in the waiting room with Punk when he got the call from Paul. After getting off the phone he went to the desk to get an update on Jade the same time passing on the information about HCG that it maybe something in her system that she may be allergic to. He was assured they would pass the information to the attending doctor on her case. He did not see the seething look bordering on murder in Punks eyes when Shane mentioned Paul's name over the phone. He walked back over sitting down. He kept looking down at his phone wondering if he should call Stamford. The thing is what would he tell them? It was almost another 30 minutes before a nurse came over to inform them that Jade was taken up to surgery to try to get the bleeding under control.

"What happened?" Questioned Shane looking at the woman.  
>"I am sorry I don't have that information on me. If you gentleman wish you can head down the hall till you pass the second set of door, turn left &amp; down that hall till you reach the elevators. Surgical is third floor." She turned walking out of the waiting area. Shane shook his head standing up before glancing at his watch. "Punk maybe you should head back for your gear."<br>"What? You worried about the dumb show at a time like this!"  
>"Listen you sitting here worried won't help her any. Your match is one of the first. Think in reverse. Would you want her sitting around worried &amp; going nuts or would you if you could tell her to go?" Punks stood up straighter squaring his shoulder looking at Shane.<p>

"You call the moment she is out, even if you think I am in the ring or on my way to it. When my match is up I am not sticking around."  
>"That's fine." Punk headed for the doors while Shane called for the car to swing around to grab him to take him back to the hotel. He also instructed the driver to give Punk his direct number to get rides to &amp; from the arena.<br>Shane turned heading up to the surgical floor. Checking in at the nurses station he was informed the indeed Jade was up there being worked on, but did not have a clue yet as to how long it would be & to take a seat. He hated to but he went over asking if it was ok to make calls from the waiting room. Once he was given the ok he sat back down placing the call her dreaded to do to his parents. He saw no way around it since he knew they would be watching the show & wonder why she was not ring side. He just went through the motions hoping to hear something soon.

Punk getting back to the hotel & up to the suite he was frozen in his tracks looking around the room. He didn't notice it when it first happened, but he could now, the coppery smell of blood that was still on the bed. His whole body grew cold trying not to look at it as he went to grab his gear bag. He hated to admit he doesn't know if he could keep doing this. Closing the door he headed back down calling the car to head for the arena.

Once he was there Dean tracked him down for any updates. He had none to give him, just confirmed that Jade would not be there that night. He still did not know if Shane would be making it to the show or not that night but had his doubts. Punk was just finishing lacing his boot lost in another world when Kane walked up behind him.  
>"You Ready?"<br>"Wh…oh yeah…lets go." He got up & they headed for the gorilla spot. The match went as planned even if his head was not fully in the game. Once in the locker room getting changed again he glanced at his phone seeing nothing. Shaking his head he sent a text message to her phone not sure how soon she would see it. Once dressed he walked out of the arena to the waiting car instructing them to take him back to the hotel. By the time he got to the room that time it had been cleaned, but he still could not get the images from his head. He grabbed his suitcase & gym bag heading out of the hotel hailing a cab.

It was almost two hours Shane was waiting before he got an update that she made it out of surgery & in recovery. He was asked to follow the doctor to a small room where he was asked to sit before being informed of her condition. She was being moved to a private room because of who she was. He asked how soon she might be awake & the doctor informed him they were not sure.  
>"She lost a lot of blood before she even made it in here. We had to restart her heart twice. Once in the ER &amp; a second time in surgery."<br>"What happened?"  
>"We don't know if she suffered an injury to her body or not to bring it on, but your sister was pregnant &amp; it terminated. She suffered a separation of the placenta &amp; began to hemorrhage. I am truly sorry."<br>"But she will be ok once she wakes up, right?"  
>"She should be, the down time was minimal."<br>"What was the HCG that I was inquired to ask about?"

"A hormone produced by pregnant women. If your sister was allergic to that hormone that could of also lead to the miscarriage. With it terminated most if not all that hormone will work it's way out of her system in a few days. I would strongly have it suggested to her that she be careful of any unplanned pregnancies in the future. If planned properly there may be steps she can take to protect her & the child." A nurse came in handing the Doctor some information which he nodded at. "Ok follow me & I can take you to her room." The doctor headed out with Shane right behind him. Taking the elevator to a different floor & down the hall. He stopped walking into the room she laid on her back her eyes closed. She had an oxygen mask on while wires read different vital signs. "Yes you can hold her one hand. We will also not put time restrictions on visitors for tonight anyways. We were informed that your company had a show this evening?"

"Yes…thank you." The doctor left & Shane stepped out to find a safe place to place a call. He called Punk's phone but got no answer. "Punk it's Shane. She's out man. She is in 575 they are not limiting you guys tonight. I'll be in with her so more then likely unable to answer my phone." He hung up before calling Dean with the update. He then asked about Punk's match & was informed it ended about an hour before & Punk left shortly after. He thanked him hanging up. He thought it was odd but tried to not let it worry him. All his worry was placed with Jade right now. He made his way back into her room taking a seat in the chair that was by her bed holding her hand. He didn't like at all how cold it felt to him.

Shane didn't even realize he had fallen asleep in the chair still holding her hand until he felt they were not alone in the room. He looked over towards the window seeing someone propped on the wall next to it. "Phil?"  
>"No…" A familiar voice as Randy pushed off the wall stepping into the faint light. "I didn't want to wake you. How is she?"<br>Shane reluctantly let go of her hand standing up to face him. "Honestly not the best. She is alive, but they don't know when she is going to wake up."  
>"You thought I was Punk so he never showed?"<br>"Not unless he came & left while I was out. I am trying not to get worried."  
>"I'll call a few guys that may still be awake see if anyone saw him."<br>"Don't bother Randy…you know how it is after Pay per views if they are not sleeping they are out partying."  
>"When you try to reach him last?"<br>"What time is it?"  
>"About 12:30."<br>"Over two hours."

"Well go try him again I'll stay with her." Shane gave a nod stepping from her room & down the hall to a waiting area. After he left Randy moved to the chair sitting down taking her hand. "Jadie what the hell girl. You need to stop scaring all of us big guys. I'll be honest if I was him I don't know if I could of dragged myself to the show tonight. I don't even know what happened but I sure wish I did. For your sake I hope he is fine & maybe just scared." He couldn't help but give a cold smirk partly to himself. "Of course for my sake I wish he was out of the picture. If only you hadn't kept yourself hidden for so long." He raised her hand lightly kissing the back of it when he heard Shane walking back into the room. Randy turned his head looking at him.

"Still no answer on his phone."  
>"Why don't you go to the waiting area &amp; stretch on one of the sofas. When she wakes up I'll be sure to come grab you." Shane reluctantly nods walking over to kiss Jade's forehead from the other side.<br>"I won't be far sis." He then walked over patting Randy's shoulder before leaving the room.


	37. Chapter 37

Punk pulled off into the lot of an all night diner that was between Nebraska & Iowa. After catching a cab from the hotel he was dropped at a car rental place to pick up a car. He rested he head on the steering wheel. What was he thinking? He pulled in the lot partly because of the freak storm that seemed to have sprung up that in some ways almost seemed to mimic his turbulent heart. & mind. He was debating going in to get something to eat & drink as he couldn't remember the last time he did either. He shrugged it not caring if he got soaked he cut the engine heading for the doors. Once inside he ran a hand through his hair before heading to an empty seat at the counter.  
>"What I get for ya hun?" Inquired the waitress. He took the menu forgetting to look at it till now.<br>"Just a burger & water."  
>"Right way." She turned towards the back yelling the order to the cook. That time of night the place as pretty much empty. While he waited he turned in his seat watching out the window at the storm seemed to slowly grow in strength.<p>

_*Come on man get your head on straight what in the world are you doing.*_A little voice spoke in his head.  
><em>*I just can't do this. I can't be the rock she needs.* <em>He sort of responded to himself great was he going nuts arguing with himself.  
><em>*How do you know? What about last week? What about the last few weeks? Who the hell did she open up to when she couldn't trust anyone else? You that's who &amp; what because of a few bumps in the road you are hightailing it? Some prince charming you turned out to be buddy.*<br>__*I'm far from a prince.**Yeah I see that…so you are a small, pathetic, untrustworthy, looser.*  
><em>_*Untrustworthy?*  
><em>_*You don't even remember now do you buddy boy. You promised her you would not leave her until she told you to. Well sure as hell looks like you leaving her…did she tell you?*  
><em>_*No…*  
><em>_*Then what in the world you think you doing sitting here feeling down for yourself when your heart is laying in some hospital bed.*  
><em>_*At least I hope she is.*  
>*You really think she would give up on you?*<br>__*No but you saw it.*  
><em>_*SO WHAT!* _He cringed placing a hand to his head a moment _*The time you left she was still alive. If you had answered your phone when you knew it was Shane you wouldn't be questioning yourself.*  
><em>_*Even if she is alive I don't think I could stand seeing her as bad as I am sure she is.*  
><em>_*once again you don't know till you GO THERE! Look at it this way, you don't go & she is fine, you will need to deal everyday with what you let fall through your fingers. You work in the same company. Screw that you work for her family.* _He sighed shaking his head he didn't even fully register he had eaten most of his burger.

He motioned for the check & quickly paid it along with a tip before he headed back outside. Luckily for him the rain was already letting up some as he started the engine heading back towards Nebraska. Reaching the hospital he grabbed his cell phone now seeing two voice mails he calls to check them. He hears the first from Shane which he was expecting. The second also from Shane more worried sounding wondering where he is & hope he is OK. He glanced at the clock & it was almost 2 am. He was debating going in when that voice yelled at him to get his ass in there since Shane did say there were not limiting visiting hours that night at least.

Punk when inside after being admitted by a guard who double checked the room number marked no limit. To him the elevator ride felt like it took forever. Stepping off finally he made his way down the hall stopping when he saw Shane asleep in one of the sofas of the waiting area. He thought a moment to wake him, but then decided against it just an case he could not bring himself to stay. He reached the room freezing seeing someone sitting next to her bed. One hand was holding hers the persons other arm under their head laying it on the side of the bed. He lowered his head feeling he didn't belong there. He started to turn, but then stopped. Turning back to the room he watched her peaceful face a moment the only thing that sadly broke the illusion was the mask over her mouth & nose.

He quietly stepped into the room over to the other side of the bed away from the man holding her hand, which be now could see was Orton. He took a hand lightly brushing her hair & down the side of her face as low as he could before leaning over to whisper in her ear.  
>"I am sorry I am not the prince charming you thought I was." He then softly pressed his lips to the upper part of her cheek. Unknown to him was the faint movement of the hand Randy was holding. Punk turned heading slowly for the door.<p>

"And where the hell you think you're going?" Punk turned his head to look over his shoulder seeing Randy's head was now up looking at him. Randy then stood up reluctantly letting go of her hand allowing him to walk towards Punk. "Well?"  
>"I don't feel I should be here."<br>"That's a load of crap & you know that Brooks." He stood in front of Punk studying his eyes in the dim light. "You honestly feel you don't deserve her. Well guess what boy it don't matter if you think she deserves better. It matters what she thinks. As much as I hate to admit it…she chose you over me. One clear way I know this. I spent over an hour holding her hand, talking to her, trying to encourage her. Without the slightest inclination anything was getting through. I know Shane did the same thing for who knows how long before that. Then you come along say one simple thing & she moved her hand."

Randy watched as Punk raised his head a little more. "So get your ass over by her side where it belongs. If you still feel what ever the hell it is that made you think about walking away from her right now…How about you wait till she is awake to make that final call instead of sneaking off like a coward." He saw Punk look between him & behind him at the bed. "I'll leave you alone. Grab a coffee or something." He started to walk past him towards the door. "You better still be here when I get back." Randy then headed into the hall leaving Punk with his own thoughts. He made his way over to the bed taking Jade's hand.

"Hey baby…" he lightly rubbed it with his other hand. "I am so sorry…I wish I was as strong as you need me. I just don't know if I can. You'll be fine I know that." He lightly kissed the back of the hand then looked feeing the faintest of squeezes. "Jade? Come on Jade can you do that again?" The tiniest of groans came from under the mask. "It's ok Baby take it slowly. I'll be ok…You're in a hospital, but you will be fine." He couldn't help the tears wishing to trail down his cheeks. "You'll be just fine…" Watching her face he could see her trying to open her eyes. "Just rest, please just rest & get better."

"I'll let Shane know she may be waking." Punk moved is head to the door seeing Randy was back. "Don't worry I won't tell anyone you cried." He gave a smirk before leaving the door way.  
>"Damn him. He always going to be a thorn in our side won't he." He wasn't sure but he could almost swear he saw a tiny smile under the mask. He was brushing her hair &amp; side of her face lightly giving words of encouragement when Shane walked in with the doctor on call. Randy just stayed in the hall leaning on the wall sipping his coffee.<p>

"Can I ask you two gentleman to step into the hall a moment?" Commented the Doctor. At first neither man wanted to. Punk more so when he felt her try to grab his hand tighter.  
>"She wants me to stay. So I'm staying."<br>"It could just be a muscle twitch."  
>"That wasn't just some twitch Doc."<br>"Please let him stay, I'll step out though." Shane commented with a sigh before joining Randy in the hall. Watching the door to her room getting closed. "Thanks for coming…even if I am not sure exactly how you got the info."

"You just need to know who to ask the right questions to Shane." Randy took another sip of his coffee before leaning his head back against the wall. "No offense to her, but she could do a lot better."  
>"What like you?"<br>"Yeah…like me. At least I came to see her instead of trying to run off."  
>"Excuse me?"<br>"Yeah I head him come in. I acted as though I was asleep. You know not ruin his moment. Well he came in said something & what ever it was made her squeeze my hand. Well I called him back before he could leave the room. He had the nerve to come in & say his good byes to a girl who had no way of defending herself. Down right cowardice of him. Her actions no matter how slight still shows who she picks though." He drank more of the coffee. "I will just need to respect her wishes & deal with just being a friend."

"Real gentlemanly of you Randy & I feel she may need it."  
>Both men moved off the wall when the door opened with the doctor stepping out. "You gentleman may head inside. Just don't try to over whelm her."<br>"So she is awake?" asked Shane.  
>"Yes at least for now. She will fall sleep again I am sure, but she is out of the coma."<br>"Thank you doctor." The doctor headed down the hall as they headed into the room seeing Jade hugging Punk tightly crying. Shane's face fell some. "Damn he told her." He mumbled to himself.  
>"It's ok baby…you heard him there are still ways…come on we will work through this."<br>"We?" She asked through sniffles.  
>"Yes we…"<br>"But you sa…"  
>"Forget what I said I was a fool." he moved to lightly kiss her.<p>

"Hey sis." She moved her head trying to smile despite her eyes being red. He walked to the other side of the bed. After Punk let go of her Shane leaned over to give her a light hug. "So the doctor told you what happened to you?"  
>"Yeah..Yeah he did…to think…" she just sighed.<br>"Hey, as Phil said if & when you guys are ready there is ways to deal with it. Look at Stephanie. If she can so can you."  
>"Yeah I guess you are right."<br>"OK so cheer up. OK?"  
>"OK."<br>"Now that you are out of the wood how about we let you get some rest. I'll be back in a few hours to see when they want to let you out."  
>"Sounds good."<p>

"You know what I think I'll stay…I don't want to go back to that room alone. You mind Jade?"  
>"Not at all." She gave Punk a smile as he moved back into the chair as the other guys headed out. On the elevator ride down Randy kept looking at Shane a question on his mind.<br>"You're not normally the silent one Randy what is it?"  
>"Am I reading between the lines correctly?"<br>"Depends, what you reading?"  
>"Was she…pregnant?"<br>"Sadly Randy was is the key word in your statement."

Reaching the ground floor both men head out to their cars to head back to the hotel. The ride back Randy was left with his thought of the events that night. He could see why Shane said she would be needed what ever friends she could get. Even to a small point could see what Punk was overwhelmed. She couldn't have been that far along. To find out you were going to be a father & have that ripped from you to the point of loosing the child & who knows about Jade. What ever happened to her made her slip into a coma over it. He when upto his room but was not able to get much sleep.


	38. Chapter 38

December 31, 2008

Jade was in her hotel suite slipping into a red shimmer sheath gown that hugs her curves to her hips & then flowed outward from her. As she was doing her hair she thought over the last few months. Since she lost the baby she had a few weeks of depression wondering if it would ever be safe for her to have children. She also now understood more as to why Paul was so protective of Stephanie when ever they even thought she may have been. She stayed on TV for a while, but was more a manager then a wrestler until the guys felt she was not good for them with the constant losses & abandoned her to beg forgiveness of the McMahons. There was some promos done supposedly at the offices where her place in the family was discussed. It was a slow process but by the end of the year the McMahon on screen family put the troubles of the past behind them. She may be seen on screen here & there back stage, but was not a ring persona much anymore.

Paul got released with a clean bill right before Thanksgiving. She kindly declined the family dinner saying maybe Christmas, but she was not having too much hope in it. All involved understood & she dragged Punk with her to meet her other parents. He liked the almost rephrasing real life feel of them. They were honest hard working people that couldn't of been prouder of their baby girl. She never did or could bring up the attacks on her by Paul. She felt they didn't need to know.

Christmas was the same. She did forgive Paul, but she still could not deal with being that close to him. She was doing her make-up knowing tonight would be the big test for her. Then again there would be most of the company there as well. She tried to smile remembering how long she had wished she could attend the New Years parties again.  
>"I look ridiculous." Yelled Punk stepping out from the bathroom. She turned giving a smirk.<br>"You look very sharp."  
>"You have me in a dumb Monkey Suit." He had a sour look on his face messing with the collar. "How you do these things anyways?"<p>

"I don't know why you didn't get a clip on or a pre tied one. Here let me see it." She took the bow tie from his hands. She reached around the back of his neck working it under the collar before brining it forward. "Lets see here it has been a few years." She fiddled with it some before taking a step back. She nodded to herself before stepping forward kissing his jaw. "OK all done." She walked away slipping her shoes on. Grabbing her evening bag she made sure one of them had a room key before heading upstairs to the party.

As with any other party there were little groups spread in different areas. Then you had others like her who fit in different ones so just milled about. Of course most of the night was spent by Punks side except the few times he regretfully allowed Randy to sweep her away for a few dances. Even if he didn't like it he knew there was nothing between the two of them, at least not from her side of it.

Getting closer to midnight he made sure she was by his side on the floor dancing. A slow song came on & they danced against each other with him just studying her eyes & face. As the end of the dance the count down was starting from 10. He smiled running his hand down her face.  
>"You know a New years kiss is what started all this."<br>"Well then here is to another year Jade." He leaned in kissing her deeply right before midnight & lingered quite a bit past it.

**(The End)**  
><strong>(OK I have maybe another Idea for a Jade LindsayMcMahon Story. Would there be interest. PLEASE Review & let me know.)**


End file.
